PMD: A Christmas Tale
by Parousia45
Summary: Team Elemental is an exploration team known to have stopped the planet's paralysis and Darkrai's scheme, they are also world travelers that serve Palkia and is a powerful team. It is Christmas so the team decides to spend the Christmas with joy and reflect on their pasts. PMD (c) Game Freak/Nintendo
1. Prologue

Pokemon World  
1:40  
December 23, 20XX

"Okay, here goes nothing."

Saying that, a 25-year old Swampert pulls a lever that opens up a dimensional portal that absorbs life in it.

"Come on Droplet, world traveling isn't dangerous unless you're not an Elemental nor possessing one of the major Elements."

Taking a deep breath, Droplet stares at the Power Band as he fixes his Sky Blue Bow with a Swampertite on it.

"This is for my team."

Droplet then jumps inside the portal as the portal disappears. The monitor says clear as the lever that opens the portal went up and looked like it was never used. Outside the room, the bulb above the steel enhanced door turned from red to green, meaning it is safe to go inside.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Sharpedo's Bluff  
5:29  
December 23, 20XX

A digital alarm clock has a label of 5:29 ticking as it changes to 5:30 that sets off an alarm. A clawed hand hits the top part to set off the alarm. That hand belongs to Flaire Homura of Team Elemental and she just woke up from her sleep as she made a stretch to soothe her relaxed muscles.

Hopping off her bed, Flaire went out of her room to knock on the other doors to wake up her team mates. First knocking on Alastor's room.

"Alastor, its morning!"

The door opens, revealing Alastor Chromium the Armaldo smiling at his team mate. His room looks organized for an Armaldo.

"Good morning Flaire." Alastor said.

"Good morning to you too Al." Flaire said as she looks at Phil's door. "Is he still listening to Team White-Silver's music for the whole night again?"

"Maybe?"

* * *

Inside a messy and dearranged room, Phil Crystal the Salamence is curled into a ball wearing a pair of red and black headphones on his head, listening to the song of Team White-Silver's latest album. While sleeping, a sound of footsteps can be heard as two pails of water are brought up. Without warning, three Pokemon drench Phil with cold water, making him wake up with shock.

Those three were Flaire, Alastor and Manaphy(Who woke up a few moments ago) and they were laughing as the Salamence heaved for breath.

"Why you, you guys nearly gave me a heart attack!" Phil said.

"Mom told me going to bed with headphones isn't good for your health." Manaphy said. "Call this, a good punishment."

"What did you teach him Flaire?" Phil said.

"How to be a good boy." Flaire said.

"Hey, speaking of which, where's dad?" Manaphy asked.

With that, the trio looked among themselves. They forgot about their team leader. Going to his room, the team knock on the door.

"Droplet?"

No answer.

Calling him again, there was no answer. They tried it again for a few times but there was none.

"I guess he isn't home." Alastor said.

"Man, how can our leader be like this?" Phil said sadly. "Even in time before Christmas."

"Hey, Phil, Droplet isn't like that." Flaire said. "Droplet will be here in time for Christmas so don't get your hopes up."

The team then went to the living room of Sharpedo's Bluff. The bluff's interior is no longer open and looking old as it looks like in modern time. The interior has three sections a living room, the kitchen and the dining table. At the living, there is a large cork board, a flat screen TV with a game console underneath and a calendar of events. The room is decorated for Christmas. Today, they're free to buy some gifts, visit some friends, do missions or nothing at all.

The cork board no longer have any missions for Team Elemental to do since it is Christmas and no outlaw activities are occurring for this year so doing missions is out. There is a new piece of paper attached to it. It is written in Droplet's handwriting.

* * *

 _Dear Team Elemental,_

 _I'll not be in my room for today as I have matters to attend to from another parallel universe. I'm sorry that I'll be but I promise that I'll be back tonight._

 _Love Droplet Mito._

* * *

"Well, look at that." Phil said, using his tail to adjust his Detect Specs. "Mr. Mito is doing a mission without our consent. I hope he doesn't get his butt kick."

"Well look who's talking." Flaire said. "I'm just glad Droplet isn't a Salamence that had his butt kicked by a small mushroom."

"Excactly-hey are you referring to me?"

"Seriously, we're the only Pokemon who can do universal traveling yet you Phil got your butt kick by a mushroom."

"That guy was powerful!"

To emphasize what Flaire said, universal traveling is the most lethal adventure in history. The requirements to do it is that a person must have at least one Element. The Elements are Water, Fire, Earth, Wind, Ice, Lightning, Holy, Dark and Cosmic. The research said that the Elements are not the same as the types they attributed but qualities that must've been a part of them. The main members of Team Elemental possess four of the nine Elements.

Droplet has a pure and calm heart that represents Water, Flaire has a strong determination that represents Fire, Alastor has a protective and strong nature that represents Earth, and Phil has a gentle and caring heart hidden in his tough guy exterior that represents Wind.

The meaning of their team's name matches it.

"So, what's the plan?" Flaire asked.

"I guess, I'll be visiting Azelf." Phil said. "It's been two years since I've seen the old-timer."

"I'll be going to Jewel City to buy some gifts for our friends." Alastor said. "I haven't prepared yet like you guys did some days ago since I was busy studying the recent space distortions. Do you want to come along Manaphy?"

"Sure, Uncle Al." Manaphy said happily before adding, "How about you mom?"

"Me, I don't know." Flaire said. "Sunflora and Chimeco are not here and I guess Team Charm might be coming, I don't like girls stuff that much but their my friends." Phil let out a snicker. "What?"

"Really, I thought you were a tomboy. Yet, you want to-"

Phil was cut off by a punch at the face. Worst thing to do is make Flaire mad as her punches are as strong as a Mega Blaziken's punch, which hurts tenfold. The good thing is that Phil's Detect Specs aren't fragile, preventing it from being destroyed.

"That doesn't mean I can't hang out with some old friends!" Flaire said angrily.

* * *

6:00  
Sharpedo's Bluff  
December 23, 20XX

Team Elemental went to a flight of stairs and outside their house. Flaire takes out the house key and locks the door. It is snowing outside, Flaire's Fire Cape materializes in front of her as she wraps it around her neck like a scarf, Flaire materializes Manaphy's Tidal Cape gave it to him, Alastor thightens his Defense Scarf and Phil's Sala-cape materializes for him to cover himself.

"Alright gang, be sure to come home before night fall." Flaire said.

"Right!"

"Oh, and Alastor." Flaire said menacingly. "Be sure to take care of Manaphy, keep him away from bad influences or things not appropriate for an 8-year old or else I'll be digging your grave where you should be before Christmas arrives."

"Of course, ma'am." Alastor replied, unfazed.

Among all people, Alastor is the only person alive who isn't afraid of Flaire's anger.

With that said, the team head their separate ways.

* * *

 **I don't write stories about Pokemon Mystery Dungeon but I'll be writing one for Christmas since this story got stuck in my head. I cannot write a Christmas story for Pokemon Megahearts since it has a dark plot unlike this PMD story. There will be references of my main series in this story but they'll be spoiler free.**

 **I'll be publishing separate chapters for each of the team members, tell me who do you want to see first: Droplet Mito, Flaire Homura, Alastor Chromium or Phil Crystal**

 **The year specifies that during this time, it is in the modern era in the Pokemon World but it is not clear when it is. I'm terrible in making short stories since I like making stories in great detail.**


	2. Droplet's Side

**Sorry for being late but this story contains spoilers for Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky. The game is amazing, challenging and has a great story so try it out.**

 **I have to confess, I'm sometimes afraid when guests put a review to me. This is because guest from long ago flamed me that destroyed my confidence in writing. But after reading some nice reviews and some encouragement from some friends, I decided to write again so thank you to those guests who cheered me up with their reviews.**

* * *

Treeshroud Forest

?

Unlike the snowy condition of his world, this world happens to be on the autumn season as the dungeon's green trees are orange and red. At the sky, a swirling portal appears as a Swampert flies out of the portal as it disappears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Droplet cried as he falls into the many trees of the dungeon. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!"

Droplet hits branch per branch as his flight ended when he hits a trunk face-first. Droplet then comically slips backward and fall into the braches.

"My stomach!" Droplet whimpered in pain as he lands on a branch on the stated part. "My head-fin! My arm! My tail! My back! My dig-ni-ty!"

Droplet lies on the ground feeling pain all around his body. Droplet stands as he stretches his aching body as he surveys the surroundings. There are not that much Pokemon around so it seems safe for now.

"Man, dimensional travelling is such a pain without Phil." Droplet commented.

 _DROPLET, THERE ARE NOT THAT MUCH TO DO FOR NOW AND THERE ARE NO SPACE DISTORTIONS HAPPENING FOR NOW._ A powerful voice echoed inside Droplet's head.

"Palkia, it is just I want to get a perfect gift for my best friend and for my team." Droplet said.

 _DROPLET…_

"Palkia, can you please tell me what the time is here and from our world?"

 _IT'S 15:00, NOVEMBER 25, 20XX. FROM YOUR WORLD, IT IS 1:45, DECEMBER 23, 20XX. THE WORLD HERE ALSO HAS MODERN STUFF LIKE YOUR OWN WORLD. I'LL BE UPDATING YOU'RE WATCH SO PLEASE WAIT._

"Thank you Palkia." Droplet said as he treks along the path to get out.

 _ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THIS DROPLET? YOU CANNOT REALLY DO SOLO MISSIONS ALONE IN DFFERENT WORLDS AND-_

"Palkia, I'll be fine. Just don't tell the team about this okay?"

After 10 minutes, Droplet is now at the entrance of the Mystery Dungeon as he goes to the direction of Treasure Town.

* * *

Upon his arrival to Treasure Town, Droplet sees that the geography and appearance of this world's Treasure Town is similar to his world's Treasure Town. As he looks at the hill that contains Treasure Town's Wigglytuff's Guild, he sees that the guild was replaced by a different guild. Instead of Wigglytuff's Guild, it is Greninja's Guild.

"Seems Wigglytuff is not the Guildmaster here." Droplet said.

Walking down the town, Droplet is greeted by friendly Pokemon who welcomes him to the town as he asks for questions for the location of the Iron family. Following the direction of the residences, Droplet arrives at a large estate.

The estate has a rectangular shaped and has the dimensions of 12x10x14 meters. All around it has a large gate and fences that has high walls so that no thieves can break through it. This estate is one of the largest houses in town. Droplet goes to the gate as he buzzes the doorbell.

"Who eez there?" A male voice said through the speaker at the right. "State yur businez and nam."

Droplet almost laughed as the voice sounds like Phil with a French accent.

"Um, my name is Mito." Droplet answered, only stating his surname. "I'm the temporary butler who Mr. and Mrs. Iron hired three days ago thru a letter."

"Oh, yur hair? Mrs. Iron 'e's 'ere. Alrigh, ope' l gate!"

As the butler said this, the gate opens and allows Droplet to go inside. Upon arriving in front of the estate, the door opens to reveal…Droplet cannot believe his eyes at the butler of the mansion. The butler is no different Salamence, this Salamence is Phil's counterpart. Phil still wears glasses but it is different as it is just a regular pair of glasses and not like Phil's Detect Specs and has no Salamencite on it, he is wearing a butler's outfit. Beside him is a female Blaziken who is wearing a maid's outfit. Droplet then stares at the Blaziken's chest area and sees the unusual C-cup breasts Flaire has.

 _Palkia, why do you have to give this feature to all of Flaire's counterparts?_ Droplet thought.

"Please, come with us please." This world's Flaire said as she and Phil guide Droplet in.

Droplet becomes enamored at the display inside the estate. He sees various paintings of the bloodline of the Iron family, decorations, pillars and the house has a lot of thing inside. Their house is nothing like this as they used Flaire's house as their base. Flaire is an orphan and a poor one at that that the piece of land she can buy is the bluff. Ever since Team Elemental was born, the house looks prettier and can be inhabitable.

The renovations took for days as despite the 10,000 poke income they received, the other renovations took days as their income is cut to 10% of the actual pay check. The income they get a lot from is when they sell excess items, Gold Ribbons and take high reward missions. After their hard work, they made Sharpedeo's Bluff how it is today.

The trio then entered the living room and Droplet is told to sit on the table to wait for his employers.

"Ve porgo' to introduce urzelpes." Phil said. "M' nam is Phil."

"My name is Flaire." Flaire said.

Droplet knew this, since he can tell the names of his and his friend's counterparts.

"Please make yourself a' 'ome." Phil said. "Mr. and Mrs. Iron vill be 'ere later."

The two bow down and left. As Droplet waits, he summons a handheld game console as he presses the power button. Going to the console's menu, he touches the bottom screen on a square icon. The icon has a white heart organ with the insignia of a Mega Stone on it, on the top screen it displays a total of 25 Pokemon with the title showing. The game's title is "Pokemon Megahearts: Souls of Liberation".

Droplet selects the game after cringing when he sees the Hydreigon from the 25 Pokemon.

 _Might as well practice more combos using Grace._ Droplet thought.

Droplet passes the time playing the video game, making combos using a Gardevoir and trying out the survival mode of the game. After a while, Droplet materializes a watch to his right wrist and sees that the time on his world is 2:00. An hour just passed in this world so it seems that time passes slower here and Flaire's and Phil's counterpart looks younger than Flaire and Phil.

A sound of the door clicking made Droplet return his console to a dimensional storage as Phil opens the door as a Cradily and an Armaldo enters.

Sitting up straight, Droplet smiles as the two aristocrats enter the room. Both of them are looking at him and Droplet sense a friendly aura. It is a good thing they're good people and are not bad as other aristocrats Droplet saw from other worlds. What Droplet can see on the Armaldo, he appears to be having the same feature as Alastor: Handsome and wise.

"Good afternoon Mr. Mito, it's good to see a young Swampert like you to came here and take care of the household." Cradily said.

"Ma'am, I just turned 25 some days ago." Droplet said, not wanting to reveal that his birthday is on the 27th of November and making Armaldo and Cradily laugh.

"That is still young for us middle-aged people." Armaldo said. "The one you are doing is very grateful for us as we want to spend our time with our only son who is in a coma for two months. The doctor said that he would be waking up within this week, we want to see him wake up but we cannot leave this two young people at the house and take care of our egg."

Droplet knows that he is talking about Flaire and Phil. Armaldo treats these two as his children and they will be having a second child.

"Of course, like I said in the letter, I don't need a very big reward, I only wanted are a Blazikenite, a novel, a jar of Blue Gummis, an eye glasses repair kit and be able to use your kitchen with some ingredients." Droplet said.

Those items are expensive for an exploration team but those are just a small price to pay for aristocrats.

"Of course, it will be a day of you be working here so please be safe and keep the house properly." Cradily said.

"Of course." Droplet said.

* * *

Iron's Estate  
17:00  
November 25, 20XX

Droplet, Flaire and Phil bow down as the Irons enter their carriage and leave. As the carriage is out of view, Flaire and Phil guide Droplet to the second floor to a room.

In the room; cribs, toys and story books are piled neatly on the floor. On the crib, there is an egg placed on top.

"This is their egg." Flaire described. "A baby Lileep will be born after a few days."

A baby, Droplet smiles as he reminisces the day Manaphy hatched from the Wonder Egg.

* * *

" _Oh look, the egg is hatching!" Flaire said as a Torchic as a blue egg hatches._

 _Everything is engulfed by a bright light. Once it faded, the place where the egg should have been was replaced by Manaphy lying asleep._

 _When Manaphy wakes up, he wonders around the cave and the first people he sees are Droplet and Flaire. He didn't see the Armaldo and Shelgon who are living in the bluff._

" _Alastor, what should we do?" Flaire asked._

" _Uh, approach it?" Alastor replied._

 _All eyes are directly at Phil._

" _Me?" Phil said, pointing at himself._

" _You're the one who took it so yeah." Flaire said._

 _Phil cursed them inaudibly as he approaches Manaphy._

" _Mana?" Manaphy muttered as he stare at Phil._

" _HEEEEEEEEEELLO!" Phil said._

 _In Manaphy's point of view, he hears a sheep-like creature greet him terrifyingly. Manaphy's eyes are filled with tears while wailing._

" _Uh oh."_

" _MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Manaphy cried an earsplitting cry._

" _PHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLL!" Everyone yelled._

* * *

"Mito?" Flaire said as Droplet snapped out of his reminiscing. "It's getting late, we have work to do for tomorrow."

Droplet nodded. After having dinner, Flaire and Phil led Droplet to their living quarters and to his shock, he was amazed. The quarters is not what he expected, he living quarters has four beds in it. The room is well-furnished and clean as it seems like a master bedroom.

"Mr. Mito, your bed is here." Flaire said as she points at one of the open beds.

"Ve vill ve vakin' g'uf tomorro' mornin' a' 5:30." Phil said. "Please ve read'y por tas'."

Droplet nodded as he felt his heart ache. Grasping his chest as his coworkers stare at him with concern.

"I'm fine…" Droplet said as he gets to bed and falls asleep.

The coworkers stare at him before retreating to their beds for the night and turning off the lights.

* * *

 _Droplet is walking inside a cave with droplets of water falling from the holes of the cave or drop calcium that the stalactites are giving to the stalagmites._

" _Where am I?" Droplet muttered as he walks down the cave._

 _After a few minutes, a sound of crying can be heard as Droplet faces the direction of where it was coming from. Following the sound, Droplet sees a human baby boy lying on a basket between pillars of rocks. Droplet approaches the baby when,_

" _Hello? Is somebody there?"_

 _Droplet turned his back and saw a Treecko walking down the path. This Treecko looks familiar. Droplet then knows who this was._

" _Grovyle?" Droplet muttered._

 _There, Droplet is facing his friend face-to-face. Droplet smiled and reached his hand to Grovyle, still known as Treecko._

" _Grovy-" Droplet was cut off when Treecko phase through him._

 _Turning his back, Droplet saw Treecko carrying the baby to his arms. Treecko comforts the baby._

" _Shhh, it's alright, you're not alone." Treecko said._

 _The baby stops crying as he stares at Treecko with beautiful blue eyes. The baby smiled as he touched Treecko's snout._

" _Hehe, you're a lucky one human." Treecko said. "You're parents must've sacrificed themselves to save you from the genocide."_

" _Genocide?" Droplet muttered before gasping._

" _Don't worry little boy." Treecko said. "I'm going to take care of you."_

 _Treecko then stands up as he stares at the basket. On the basket, there is a label on it._

" _Mito?" Treecko muttered. "The Mito family are the descendants of the people of the Dimensional Scream. You must be special."_

 _Treecko smiled as the baby laughed._

" _You're cute, don't worry, you lost your family but I'll give you a new family." Treecko stands up. "What should be a good name for you? Oh, I shall call you Droplet because a droplet of water helped me found you. Nice to meet you, Droplet Mito."_

 _This is his past, Droplet's past as a human. The scene changes and he saw that he is inside the Passage of Time with Treecko, now a Grovyle. He can see a human with him, the same age as him but a taller one. He sees a dark blast of energy coming towards them as the human gets hit by it to defend Grovyle and was mortally wounded._

" _Droplet!" Grovyle screamed as he tries grabs Droplet by the hand. "Are you okay?"_

 _Droplet's hand needs immediate medical attention as blood is oozing out of it. Because Droplet has no strength left, the hand was slipping out of Grovyle's grasp._

" _No, this can't be happening." Grovyle said with horror in his eyes. "We made it this far, just a little longer Droplet!"_

 _However, Droplet lets go as all strength disappeared and all he can do is scream._

" _WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"_

" _DROPLEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Grovyle cried as Droplet's body disintegrates to nothing._

* * *

"Mr. Mito?"

Droplet opens his eyes as he sees Phil looking at him.

"It's time por vor'." Phil said.

Droplet groans as he looks at the clock beside him. The clock labels 5:35, late for five minutes. His heartache really is getting to him.

Sometimes, Droplet can get pretty irritated of how Palkia talks. The loud booming voice and he sounds pretty angry even if he is not. This is their Palkia but they're lucky that their Palkia isn't as bad as the one who talks normally but who is obsessed in cosplaying others.

* * *

Iron Estate's Garden  
5:30  
November 26, 20XX

First: Gardening.

Droplet is given a large cutting equipment with a sharp blade. He looks around the overgrowth grass behind the estate, they are longer than he is (Droplet's height is 5'09'').

"This grass grow fast and we usually cut them every three days." Flaire said. "Phil and I combined usually finish this half the day so-"

Flaire was cut off when Droplet already finished half of the garden's grass. He is wearing his Speed Scarf, that materialized out of nowhere without Phil and Flaire noticing it. Both of them were in disbelief.

"Impozzible." Phil muttered.

"Sorry." Droplet apologized. _Still, I cannot master Earwyn._

However, Flaire just laughed and clapped while Phil has his mouth agape. Droplet needed to go to Phil and close the mouth. Droplet feels a sharp pain in his heart as he stares at the Phil he never knew.

* * *

Iron Estate  
6:30  
November 26, 20XX

Second: Cleaning the House.

Droplet is given a feather-duster as he cleans the vases around the estate. Flaire is doing the vacuum while Phil is dusting the ceiling since he is the only one who can reach it because of his flight.

Droplet is cleaning the vent when,

"Hi there!"

Droplet sees a Joltik at his arm.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Droplet's earsplitting, girlish yell made Flaire and Phil cringed.

"Mr. Mito, he's the visitor and a friend of Phil who loves scaring people!" Flaire cried. "Calm down Mr. Mito!"

* * *

Iron Estate's Kitchen  
10:45  
November 26, 20XX

Third: Cooking

This is not a difficult task for Droplet, Droplet is a renowned chef back in Treasure Town that his friends usually love it when he cooks. In the midst of cooking, Droplet is given permission to use some of the ingredients for some extra food for some of his friends back home. The only thing he need to do is to pay for it. It took him a lot of time until it is 12:00 when he finished the food. He also left some food for Flaire and Phil of this world as they tried his cooking.

"This is good." Flaire said, having cute crystal eyes.

"Momma Mia, I' m'i 'eave'n!" Phil said as he licks his plate.

Droplet is behind the door as he cleans the dishes. His tummy grumbled so he took out a Huge Apple and ate it. Apples help explorers like him so an apple a day keeps him full. Looking at his coworkers, Droplet let a sad smile as a nostalgic feeling came over him as this Flaire is not the same as the one he fell in love with. It was only half a day since he got here, now he feels homesick without his team. A sharp pain hits his heart again.

* * *

Treasure Town  
1:30  
November 26, 20XX

Fourth: Grocery shopping

Droplet, Flaire and Phil are outside the estate as they head their way to a grocery store. Once they arrive, the three head their separate ways since the stuff they need to buy is a lot.

"I'm not sure about taking this is not a bad idea. First, two of my friends are not like these counterparts. Flaire is too soft and modest and Phil is more serious and talks in a French accent."

As Droplet stares at an aisle, Droplet looks at the list.

"Hm, Barboach's Flakes. Check."

He puts out a pen and crosses out the item on the list. As he reaches the cereal box, a Houndour places a hand on top of him.

"Oh, sorry dude." Houndour said.

"It's okay kid, take it." Droplet said as he let Houndour take the cereal box.

Once Droplet take the other box, Houndour is looking at him as he stares at the list Droplet is looking.

"So, what are you buying dude?" Houndour asked, looking at the long list. "That seems to be a long list alright."

"Well, it is just part of a job as a temporary butler or house helper." Droplet said. "How about you."

"Just doing some groceries and buying a present for my girlfriend."

"A present? But is it too early to buy a present for her?"

"Well, I really love planning Christmas early since I want it to be the best day for my friends, they are also my family. Well, it is really nice talking to ya Swampert."

"My name's Droplet."

"Oh, Droplet, you must be that Blaziken's boyfriend."

By the time he heard the word "boyfriend" Droplet blushed deeply.

"Whoa, you alright buddy?" Houndour asked with concern.

"N-nothing, I'm fine." Droplet said as he held his chest.

"Okay, see you around!" Houndour said as he leaves.

"Bye!" Droplet said as he sighs.

* * *

 _During the time Manaphy has already got used to living with Droplet, Flaire, Alastor and Phil. Phil just evolved into a Salamence but Manaphy isn't afraid of his appearance since he knows that Phil is Phil._

 _Today, Team Elemental decides to let Manaphy visit the beach. At the beach, the team happily plays with Manaphy._

" _Manaphy, this is the sea." Flaire said._

" _Sea?" Manaphy said._

" _Yes, sea." Alastor said. "The place where you belong."_

" _Sea?" Manaphy said before jumping with joy. "Sea! Sea! Sea!"_

" _Hehehe!" Flaire laughed. "The little cutie learns a lot fast?"_

" _Sea! Sea!" Manaphy said as he floats around Alastor. "Uncle Alastor!" Then to Phil. "Uncle Phil!"_

" _Aw, he finds you as his uncles." Droplet said._

 _Manaphy then floats around Flaire. "Mommy Flaire!" Then to Droplet. "Daddy Droplet."_

 _The moment he said this, Droplet's body became bright purple, making everyone shock._

" _Droplet?" They all said._

 _Droplet remained motionless before falling sideways like a piece of ply wood. Everyone awkwardly stare at each other before all of them laugh with the Mudkip lying on the ground like a fallen statue._

" _Uncle Alastor! Uncle Phil! Mommy Flaire! Daddy Droplet!" Manaphy exclaimed happily as the team play until sunset._

* * *

He always kept this feelings inside of him. From the start, Droplet has a crush on Flaire when he first met her. When Droplet turned into a Mudkip, he got an amnesia and that is when he met Flaire. From their first meeting, Flaire Homura is a timid, cowardly and a crybaby young Torchic. She is younger and weaker than Droplet when they first met, from that first meeting, Droplet trusted her from the start that his Dimensional Scream powers can be triggered when he is around her. From there, Team Elemental was born.

As time goes by, Flaire is no longer cowardly and timid as she became that of a tomboy and became the team's powerhouse. The reason for this strong determination of this young woman is because of Droplet. Droplet is always by her side, capturing an outlaw, an exploration to Waterfall Cave, facing an illusion of Groudon, stop the Planet's Paralysis, adopting Manaphy, exploring Aegis Cave and stopping Darkrai from plunging the world to darkness.

Because of Darkrai, Alastor came up with a knowledge about parallel universes that Palkia himself became interested on their team. That is when Palkia made them Spatial Guardians, the ones in charge of preventing parallel worlds from colliding and plunging to a universal war.

Droplet looks at his watch and see that 2 minutes have past. Looking at the time on his watch for his world, it is 12:30. Some hours have passed in his world as he decides to check his phone. Pressing a button, the phone's screen opens that reveals a group picture of Team Elemental and on the notification bar there is a message from Alastor.

'Hey guys, Axle and the others are here.'

"Axle?" Droplet muttered as he thought of that Haxorus.

Axle is just like Droplet, a human turned Pokemon. Axle is a friendly 20-year old Haxorus and has a 21-year old partner named Primrose. Unlike Droplet, Axle can go back to the Human World to the Pokemon World. Because technology advanced in the Pokemon World, Axle usually brings stuff from his world to this world. The reason Axle can do this kind of traveling is because the will of the Pokemon in the Mist Continent.

Team Elemental met Axle and his team during the time when a being called the Dark Matter tried to kill everyone on the planet because of the dark desires of some Pokemon. After the battle, time resets and all of the Pokemon killed during the war were brought back to life.

"Axle is here." Droplet said. "I guess the food I made is enough for Hydreigon…I wonder what will we talk about later."

As Droplet finishes the list, he meets up with the others as they pay and go out. The time is already 17:30, the grocery shopping took longer. The trio then made their way home as it is getting dark.

* * *

Iron Estate  
20:45  
November 26, 20XX

Droplet returns to the kitchen. He is lucky that the owners of the estate are generous and kindhearted people to let him use the kitchen as exchange for the work he have done. Still, Droplet still wonders of where the counterpart of Alastor is. As he thinks of Alastor, Droplet suddenly feels homesick as not able to see his friends for a day. Finishing the last of the food, Droplet puts them inside his dimensional storage as he sits on a chair and pants for breaths. It is a good thing that the dimensional storage doesn't let any food spoil when stored.

Looking at the time on his watch, the time is 14:56 in his world. He'll be home tomorrow afternoon and just in time for his promised time.

"Mr. Mito?" Phil said. "Time por be'."

"Okay Phil." Droplet said as he frowns that this counterpart of Phil isn't the same as the Phil he knows. _Palkia is right about saying that World traveling can make you go homesick. You can see counterparts of your friends but not the friends you used to know._

* * *

Inside the living quarters, Droplet appears to be sweating a lot as he felt his heart beating fast and painful. He is having a hard time going to sleep as the pain and insecurities enters his mind.

 _Flaire, Alastor, Phil…I miss you guys._ Droplet muttered as he finally falls asleep.

* * *

 _Droplet wakes up and sees that he is inside a dark world. Sitting up, Droplet walks on the empty world as voices reach him._

" _Am I allowed to live?"_

" _Does Flaire see me as a friend or more?"_

 _These voices are the ones that hunt Droplet at the far end of his mind. During the 9 years of being an explorer, Droplet sometimes question his existence as a human turned Pokemon. His crush on Flaire, being different and tormented that if everyone finds out that he is a human, he'll might be rejected and killed._

" _Droplet is a human?"_

" _What horror?"_

" _A human, turned into a Pokemon? Crazy, humans are lunatics like they say in books."_

" _That's why he never talks, he should be shameful for this."_

 _Droplet is grasping his head. "Stop, please!"_

" _Or what, trap us inside balls and become your slave. Pathetic just die!"_

 _The torments go on as Droplet falls to his knees and begins crying as he can't hold it anymore. However, someone held his arms and pulled him to a hug as the voices fade._

" _It's okay buddy."_

 _Droplet looked up, it is Flaire, his Flaire._

" _Human or not, you're still you." Alastor came to view._

" _Yeah, you're our silent, pacifistic and optimistic leader." Phil followed._

" _My dad." Manaphy came next._

 _Droplet's tears were dried as his team hug him._

" _Even though the whole world hates you."_

" _We'll be here by your side Droplet."_

" _We'll kick their asses and nobody can stop us."_

" _Because we're Team Elemental."_

 _Droplet smiled as he hugs his team. Even though this is just a dream, he knows that Team Elemental is with him. Team Elemental is not just his team but his new family._

* * *

Iron Estate  
November 27, 20XX  
14:35

It was already in the afternoon when the Irons returned home. Droplet and this world's Flaire and Phil are waiting by the door step as they greet the Irons. What Droplet saw surprised him.

Standing beside the Irons is an exploration team. The team consists of a Typhlosion, a Meganium, an Absol and a Magnezone. The team is helping the Irons bring the stuff from the carriage.

The Irons thanked the exploration team as Armaldo calls his son down. The son it no other Alastor's counterpart. Shortly afterwards, the egg hatched and the baby is a female Lileep. Droplet smiled as the Lileep has the same birthday as him as he joins his friend's counterparts to welcome the little girl.

* * *

Iron Estate  
November 27, 20XX  
16:45

Outside, Droplet says his goodbyes after throwing a birthday party for the new born. He cooked them his dish as this is the last dish he would be cooking for this time. Droplet received all the things he have come for as he departs to Treeshroud Forest. There, Palkia talked telepathically to him again.

 _DROPLET, YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE ABOUT TO GO HOME. ARE YOU READY TO GO?_

"Yes Palkia." Droplet answered as he wonders about what happened. "Say Palkia, why are my friend's counterparts look different from other counterparts?"

 _IN THIS WORLD, THIS WORLD HAS THE THINGS OF WHAT WOULD HAPPEN WHEN TRAGEDY DIDN'T STRIKE TO YOUR FRIENDS._

"To my friends?"

 _YES, YOU SAW ALASTOR'S FAMILY. IN YOUR WORLD, ALASTOR'S PARENTS ARE DEAD AND DO YOU FEEL SOMETHING ABOUT THAT MAGNEZONE._

"Yes, that Magnezone feels like Officer Magnezone."

 _THAT IS BECAUSE, HE IS MAGNEZONE HIMSELF._

"Officer Magnezone?!" Droplet exclaimed.

 _YES, LIKE I SAID, IF TRAGEDY DIDN'T STRIKE, THIS WOULD HAPPEN. LIKE MAGNEZONE WOULD STILL BE IN AN EXPLORATION TEAM AND WIGGLYTUFF IS AN OFFICER._

Droplet looked down as he faced Treasure Town. The town looks happy and jolly like the problems Team Elemental experienced didn't happen here. They look so happy and no suffering can be seen.

"If no tragedy happened, we'll be all happy…"

 _NO DROPLET. TRAGEDY MUST HAPPEN AS WHEN IT DIDN'T HAPPEN, YOU WOULDN'T REACH THIS FAR. IF IT DIDN'T STRIKE, EVERYTHING WON'T BE THE SAME EVER AGAIN. YOU ONLY SAW THE HAPPY ONES, BUT SOME OF YOUR FRIENDS: BIDOOF, AXLE, SUNFLORA AND TEAM CHARM ARE NOT HERE SINCE THEY'RE GONE._

Now thinking about it, Droplet realizes that if this tragedy didn't strike, he wouldn't experience all the things he has been through all this time. The adventures, the treasures, the discovery, these things are the ones that this world lack. Also, one thing that cannot be replaced. The friends Palkia mentioned are very important people of his life. Now, he wants to meet them again now that his task is done.

"Palkia?" Droplet said. "Take me home, back to my family."

With that, a portal appeared behind him as Droplet jumps to return home.

 _You are my family. Flaire, Alastor, Phil and Manaphy._

When Droplet is within the portal, he can feel his heart burn. Droplet flinched a bit as he grasps his left breast and returns back to his world.

* * *

 **I took up French classes and all I know is that French people don't pronounce the last consonant of the word sans the letters: C, R, F and L. They don't pronounce H and if the next word begins with a vowel, the last consonant will join that word.**

 **The original draft for Droplet's story is that he should be in a war. However, it is Christmas and it doesn't match Droplet's personality as he is a pacifist. I made him a butler instead. I hate doing battles, one of the struggles I face writing Megahearts.**

 **I don't own a 3DS so I'm not that aware of its function from a normal NDS. I only watch walkthrough for other games.**

 **Fun Fact: Mito means "water + gate" in Japanese. Also, Droplet's birthday has the date as mine. Droplet doesn't talk too much since he is the silent protagonist of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky.**

 **Referenced: Palkia, Grace and Earwyn from Pokemon Megahearts. Palkia is a supporting character, Grace is one of the main protagonists and Earwyn is the lead main protagonist. They exist as a game and from another dimension.**

 **Cameo: Houndour from Total Skarmory Island by Bronzern, among the contestants, he is my favorite character.**

 **Sorry if the story feels rushed, since it is a busy week, writing takes a lot of brain storming and I don't have enough time since I want to finish the story before Christmas. I also have to say that Alastor is my favorite among the team, but I want you guys to decide who you want to see since I just love to write stories as a hobby and I want people to enjoy it.**

 **After Droplet, who do you want next to see? Flaire Homura, Alastor Chromium or Phil Crystal?**


	3. Flaire's Side

Treasure Town  
7:45  
December 23, 20XX

Flaire sat by the shore near Treasure Town as she watched the Krabbies blow bubbles into the morning sky. Flaire knows that this occur at sunset and she wonders why the Krabbies blow bubbles earlier than the actual time of occurrence.

Taking a deep breath, Flaire pulls out a script from her interdimensional storage and begins memorizing some lines. The script is the story of the Christmas Carol, in this story, Flaire will act as the Ghost of Christmas Past. When Christmas comes, exploration teams usually go to Treasure Town for the events since Treasure Town has the most creative series of events in the Grass Continent. Jewel City is a place where most stuff can be bought, Shaymin Village is a well-renown tourist spot and Treasure Town is recently the most populated place in the continent.

"I am the first ghost of the three ghosts. I am the Ghost of Christmas Past, the past of which you have experienced and what made you from this today." Flaire said as she practices her speech.

"That was a nice rehearsal there Flaire." A soothing voice said.

Flaire turns her head and sees a Togekiss landing to her side. The Togekiss is a friend of hers and a leader of a popular exploration team.

"Oh, good morning Aria." Flaire greeted.

"Good morning to you too Flaire." Aria said.

"So, what is the leader of Team White-Silver doing here?"

"I came to stop by and greet my old friends a Merry Christmas, but sadly you guys aren't home."

"Yeah, Droplet is taking a job from another world, Alastor is at Jewel City to buy gifts with Manaphy and Phil went to Crystal Cave to meet with Azelf. By the way, where are the others?"

By that signal, Aria sings a very soothing song as she charges an Aura Sphere and throws it at the boulder nearby. There behind the boulder, an Aggron and a Machamp are there. The two look very surprised while Flaire gives Aria a thumbs up.

"Nice Aura Sphere there Aria." Flaire said as she faces the two newcomers. "Hey there Ironstone and Mac. Where's Snow?"

"Snow went to Crystal Cave to visit Azelf." Ironstone said. "The gal may meet up her brother there. We want to go here to say hello to our old friends after dropping off our instruments at Wigglytuff's Guild for the Christmas concert."

Team White-Silver is a popular band of the Pokemon World, this band's members are good friends with Team Elemental as they are the ones who taught them how to be an exploration team. The members aren't strong from the beginning as they are just new apprentices of Wigglytuff's Guild some months after Droplet and Flaire's graduation and after some time after saving the world the world from an eternal darkness. To put it simply, Team Elemental are the teachers of this team and the members attributed from the members: Aria has Droplet's accuracy, range and leadership qualities; Ironstone has Alastor's endurance and high defenses; Mac has Flaire powerful attacks; and Snow has Phil supportive attacks and speed. Because of Team Elemental's guidance, the team graduated earlier than the other guild members and that's how Team White-Silver was made.

Their mastery of playing the instruments came from Team Elemental's search of the Seven Treasures. Every free time, Team White-Silver usually play the instruments while Droplet help in teaching them music.

"So, how is the Grandmaster of All Things Bad's minion doing over here?" Mac said as he nudges Flaire.

"Stop, that's embarrassing!" Flaire yelled as she shoves Mac's arm away while the others laugh.

That is the one thing Flaire disliked.

* * *

 _Team White-Silver came across a clearing of Mystifying Forest as they look around for the grandmaster's whereabouts._

" _Where are they?" Ironstone said. "I was expecting a fight here it's such a disappointment that no one is here."_

" _Patience Ironstone." Snow said as she surveys the area. "We should be near."_

" _Hello!"_

 _Team White-Silver turn around to meet with the Ursaring siblings, Marill, Azumaril and Litwick. The friends gather around the team._

" _Hello, what are guys doing here?" Litwick asked._

" _Well, we are on our way to Luminous Spring like what Wigglytuff said." Aria explained. "But before going here, Team Elemental came to us and said that to beware of the Grandmaster of All Things Bad."_

 _The female Ursaring looked confused._

" _The Grandmaster of All Things Bad?" she said. "I know that Droplet and Flaire asked us about that grandmaster during their graduation and I know they're just hearing things."_

" _Besides, when I moved here, I totally never heard or saw this Grandmaster of All Things Bad before." Litwick said. "Besides, the name is totally weird and I don't like it."_

" _Well, see you guys around."_

 _With that, they head their way and were out of sight. Team White-Silver just stand there and watch them leave._

" _Should we head our way?" Mac asked._

" _Y-yeah." Aria said. "I don't know if Droplet is just teasing us or just testing our courage for this exam."_

" _Well, let's go team."_

 _They team walk when the ground beneath them vanished._

" _What the!" Aria exclaimed as she hears an orb breaking._

 _The gravity intensified that Aria and Snow cannot stay airborne and fell with the other two members_

" _AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The team exclaimed as they fall into the dark hole._

 _They land roughly on the ground as they stand up with minor injuries._

" _Ow, who dares play a prank on us?" Ironstone said._

 _The hole is covered and everything went black._

" _Wah!" Mac exclaimed._

" _Where are we?" Aria said._

" _Mwahahaha, welcome to my world of darkness!" a voice exclaimed._

" _What the, who's there?" Snow said._

" _I am the Grandmaster of All Things Bad and I am here to get rid of your precious belongings."_

" _What? The Grandmaster of All Things Bad?" Aria said_

" _Pah, do you really think that you can beat us?" Ironstone said. "There are four of us and one of you."_

" _What foolishness." another voice said._

" _What, there's more?" Ironstone exclaimed._

" _Did he ever say that he was alone?" a feminine voice said._

" _We are his loyal evil minions, we shall be your worst nightmare." Another said._

" _We've been watching you train with the famous Team Elemental and how you've become strong." The Grandmaster of All Things Bad said. "That's why prepare yourselves Team White-Silver, because the end has-"_

 _He was cut off when the cover of the hole is removed and light came thru the opening, revealing Team White-Silver facing a Swampert, a Blaziken, an Armaldo and a Salamence. The reaction of Team White-Silver is one of confusion._

" _Droplet?" Aria said._

" _Flaire?" Mac said._

" _Alastor?" Ironstone said._

" _Phil?" Snow said._

" _Uh, what?" Droplet said as Team Elemental look up._

 _On top, Wigglytuff and the rest of the guild members are there. Wigglytuff is sitting on a chair eating popcorn, Chatot has tumblers on his head, Sunflora is holding a video recorder, Toxicroak is taking pictures while laughing, Bidoof is holding a megaphone, Diglet and Dugtrio are watching by the sides and Loudred is wavinging a flag with Chimeco and Corphish telling good luck to Team White-Silver. Manaphy is there too, wanting to watch his foster father, foster mother and uncles fight._

" _Good luck friendly friends!" Wigglytuff said._

" _Guys, what are you doing?" Alastor asked._

" _Well, you guys went off to fight Team White-Silver and we want to watch you fight."_

" _Oh my gosh!" Sunflora exclaimed. "Team Elemental in action, yippee!"_

" _S-sorry, we just want to see Team White-Silver pass the exam." Bidoof said. "Also seeing our friends in action for real. Golly!"_

" _Hehe, well that's alright." Alastor said as he scratches the back of his head._

 _Inside Alastor's head, he is banging his head on a canvas as he angrily scream,_

" _Damn it, why do we have to be minions of a silly outlaw and why Droplet has to be the Grandmaster of All Things Bad? This is so embarrassing!"_

 _Pushing the confusion aside, Aria sighs as she asks,_

" _Say Droplet, can you tell wha-"_

" _Aria watch out!" Snow said as she uses Blizzard to act as a shield to block Droplet's Hydro Cannon._

 _Aria's eyes widened as Snow pushes her out of the way as the shield gets destroyed and the attack hits the opposite wall. The impact causes a large explosion that destroys some parts of the hole with the guild members backing away so that they won't fall._

" _Hey watch it Droplet!" Loudred exclaimed. "You almost killed some of us!"_

" _Huh? Who's Droplet?" Droplet said. "I never heard of that name."_

" _What?!" Team White-Silver and the guild members except Wigglytuff exclaimed._

" _Yom-tah!" Wigglytuff said._

" _T-that's right, I never heard of the name Phil before." Phil said._

" _We are the minions of the Grandmaster of All Things Bad." Flaire said._

" _We shall annihilate all those who trespass our territory." Alastor said_

" _I am the most powerful outlaw there is!" Droplet said. "I am the Grandmaster of All Things Bad, the end has come! MWAHAHAHAHA"_

* * *

Flaire buried her head to her arms while the others laugh.

"I never knew Droplet knows how to act evil." Aria said.

"Yeah, that evil laugh from that bashful and pacifistic Swampert haunted me in my dreams." Ironstone said. "You guys are pretty tough. Alastor breaking our Exclusive Items and our attacks deal no damage to him and Phil's Draco Meteor really hurt a lot."

"Hehe, yeah." Flaire said. "We weren't really giving our all in that fight. We just used half of our true strength since we didn't want to hurt you guys."

"Wh-what?!" Mac exclaimed. "Then how come your punches really hurt and Droplet nearly killed us all with his Muddy Water."

"You two are the greatest nightmares for that exam." Aria said. "No wonder why you guys can even defeat the likes of Dialga, Palkia and Darkrai even when you and Droplet are in your base form."

"Yeah, since we're one of the strongest four-person team in the continent and with Alastor's knowledge, Palkia made us Spacial Guardians." Flaire said.

Team Elemental's status as Spacial Guardians is a secret that only little people know about t. The reason for this is that Palkia really fears if someone dares to use dimensional travelling, they'll get killed and an unbalanced warping from world-to-world can cause worlds to collide and that can bring chaos. The only ones who know this secret are those close to them and who they trust: Team White-Silver, Team Charm, some friends from the Mist Continent and the guild members. Officer Magnezone's crew doesn't know about it since Alastor still don't trust Magnezone yet.

Flaire frowns thinking of being one. Aria saw the worry of her friend as she hugs her.

Being a Spacial Guardian can be a blessing and a curse, a blessing since they can travel to different worlds, have an ability that can give them access thru an interdimensional storage and guidance from Palkia. A curse because it also makes them partially immortal, able to live forever but can be killed by injuries and see the closest people they love die before them; burden fighting powerful threats by themselves; and traveling can cause them distress.

When Flaire heard about Droplet traveling, she was worried since she knows how dangerous it can be as their first world traveling adventure made them fall into a coma for four months. However, they got better for the past years and she knew that Droplet is strong enough to do it alone.

"Also Flaire, there is something we want to give you." Aria said.

"Yes, what is it Aria?" Flaire asked.

Aria faces Mac and Ironstone while Flaire looks in confusion.

"Time to go shopping!"

Out of nowhere, Team Charm appears and embraces Flaire instantly. Aria smiles as she waves out coupons with her wings.

"I have coupons for the things we will have at Jewel City." Aria said.

"Wait, Jewel City?" Flaire exclaimed. "Alastor and Manaphy are there-"

Flaire's phone rings as she materializes it in front of her. It's from Alastor, stating that Axle and the others are here.

"Oh, Alastor darling is there too." Lopunny said. "Gardevoir, did you practice the speech I told you to memorize?"

"Y-yes Lopunny but I think you got the wrong idea." Gardevoir said. "He is just a friend and we haven't gone on a date yet."

"Come on Gardevoir!" Medicham said. "You and Alastor are just at the same age already. He's smart, strong, brave and handsome, you'll love him."

Gardevoir just sighed as she uses Psychic on Flaire.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Flaire said.

"I'll not let you escape." Gardevoir said. "You'll be coming with us for our day out."

"We'll also buy a nice dress for you and for your hair too. Tehehe!" Lopunny said.

"What? I don't like being in a dress! Why do I need to wear clothes if we don't need them?"

"Clothes are only worn for occasions Flaire darling." Lopunny said while Flaire grumbles. "Also, we have two boys with us to carry the goods."

"What?!" Ironstone and Mac exclaimed.

"That's the reason why I brought you two with me. Teeheehee!" Aria said while the two guys scrawled.

* * *

Jewel City  
8:35  
December 23, 20XX

The group arrived at Jewel City's entrance. Since Team White-Silver is a popular team, Aria and her team should disguise themselves so that they wouldn't attract too much attention. As they arrive into the city, Medicham give Flaire some clothes.

"Hey, what's-?"

"You need to hide those jiggling things." Medicham said. "You're the only Blaziken who has those."

Flaire doesn't understand what she is saying but realizes it when she remembers Droplet.

 _Why does Palkia have to give me these?_ Flaire thought.

" _Mom, is dad okay?" Manaphy asked._

 _Flaire is hugging Droplet with his face buried between her cleavage. When she pulls him away, Droplet's eyes are swirling as he appears fainted._

" _Droplet!"_

 _These things are one of Droplet's weaknesses._ Flaire thought.

* * *

Jewel City's Clothes Store  
8:50  
December 23, 20XX

Flaire stands over the dressing area as Lopunny checks clothes for her. Flaire sighs as she knows that Pokemon don't need to wear as their physical body act as clothing to them. While Flaire thinks over the time she had with Droplet, she wonders how he is doing in the other world.

"Lopunny!" Gardevoir said as Lopunny give her clothes of a scholar.

"Come on Gardevoir, Alastor will love this because you're two places below him for the smartest explorers." Lopunny said.

"Dress to impress? But you don't need to dress up to look good for him."

Flaire sighs, mostly Pokemon dress up just for special events or occasions since they aren't technically naked and they are covered by fur or scales. Some Pokemon need to wear clothes during winter since they don't have the temperature to keep them warm. It is hot in the store since Flaire is wearing a large trench coat to cover her breasts and a large cap to conceal more of her face.

Lopunny returned with some clothes

"Here Flaire Darling!"

Flaire stares at the clothes Lopunny showed her, they seem pretty decent and nice. Flaire sighs as she hates wearing some clothes with skirts.

"Hey Flaire, I was wondering why you aren't wearing your Power Band?" Lopunny said.

True, Flaire's main equipment is a Power Band. The Power Band was given by Droplet to her since the beginning of their journey. The Power Band is an invaluable item to her as the Power Band is from her best friend and she is never seen without it.

"Droplet borrowed it, I don't know why he wants with it." Flaire said.

"So, what do you like? This one or this?" Lopunny shows a sweater and a hoodie.

Flaire is thinking of what she should give Droplet. To tell the truth, Flaire hasn't bought a gift for Droplet yet as he doesn't like anything other than Blue Gummis or vitamins. She feels guilty of not giving her best friend anything so she decides to pick the hoodie. Droplet used to wear hoodies when he was a human.

"I think the hoodie." Flaire said.

* * *

Jewel City  
9:25  
December 23, 20XX

The group are outside the clothes store with Mac and Ironstone bringing paper bags full of clothes. Flaire is holding a gift on one claw as she puts it inside her interdimensional storage without anybody seeing it except for the group. Flaire is relieved that everything is over since she hates wearing different clothes with her friends since Lopunny keeps on finding more clothes for her as the clothes she tried out are too small for her. Her size happens to be large for her slim body.

"So, where are we off to next?" Lopunny asked.

"Well, the movie will start at 10:30." Aria said. "I obtained tickets for all of us and-"

"Zzzt! Water! Water! Zzzt!"

The group were cut off when a Magnezone rushes pass by them and jump into the fountain nearby.

"Isn't that-" Lopunny said.

"-Officer Magnezone?" Medicham finished.

"Hahahaha!" a Haxorus laughed while holding his stomach.

"Axle…" Flaire said as Magnezone leans on the fountain's ledge while panting good thing that the water is sterilized and clean.

Magnezone and Axle didn't seem to recognize her as her disguise seem to cover majority of her body. They cannot tell that if she is a Blaziken or not.

Flaire sees Alastor staring at Magnezone as he tries to suppress his laugher. Manaphy is also laughing on Alastor's back.

"Zzzt! That's not funny Mr. Axle! Zzzt!" Magnezone called as he rushes inside. "Zzzt! I'll have my revenge! Zzzt!"

Flaire is a bit surprised that Magnezone is able to show his silly side as Magnezone is always stoic and business centered type of person so seeing him like this is a big surprise to her.

Meanwhile, Gardevoir seems enamored when she sees Alastor that Lopunny teases her. Gardevoir just sighs and just shrugs it off. Flaire seems to be aware of that and she knows why. Alastor is very smart as he is also one of the smartest explorers of the continent. Not only that, there is a magazine showing one of the most attractive explorers, Alastor is part of the top ten with Droplet behind him for the males. She also wonders why Alastor doesn't get any attention when he is quite popular.

As she looks around, there are a lot of Armaldos around so that may be the reason why Alastor is not getting any attention. There are not that much Blazikens around so it is a tough luck for her but even when there are a lot of Blazikens she would still be suspicious for her, what Droplet and Axle call, hourglass figure.

She also wonders why Axle and even Magnezone are attracted to her body. She also wonders if Droplet likes her.

 _Gardevoir likes Alastor because of his looks and intelligence._ Flaire thought. _I wonder Droplet likes me too…what am I talking about? Droplet sees me as his best friend._

Flaire just held her head and shook it. She mustn't think too much and she knows Droplet isn't the tough and battle loving as her. Droplet is always the pacifist of the team and he never want to hurt outlaws since he is one of the most powerful explorers of the continent that he never use his full power in exploring.

* * *

The group then arrive at the cinema when the time is already somewhere before ten when a lot of Pokemon are swarming in front of the cinema's entrance. Aria is smiling as she waves coupons in front of her.

"Alright boys, you boys get to watch the movie Durantman." Aria said as she gives the tickets to Ironstone and Mac.

"Thanks, I really love those movies." Mac said. "But can we have Flai-"

Aria immediately covers Mac's mouth.

"Mac, don't say anything about that in a busy crowd." Aria whispered quietly. "You boys should still be bringing our clothes."

Mac and Ironstone scrawl as Flaire wonders what she should be watching.

"For us girls, we'll be watching the remastered version of our favorite movie." Aria said.

The moment she said this, Team Charm began squealing while Flaire look with horror.

"That's right, it's Titanic!" Aria said.

Team Charm jump with joy as Flaire has her mouth agape. She is a tomboy and she likes girls stuff a bit, however, the thing she hates the most are romance movies. The movie Titanic's poster can be seen on the upper portion of the cinema. The poster shows a ship with a Primarina's outline with an Incineroar embracing her.

"Aria.." Flaire said. "Please, anything but romance movies. Just let me watch Durantman with the boys please."

However, Gardevoir uses Psychic on her again and pulls her in.

"Flaire, Droplet told me that you never watched romance movies before." Lopunny told her as Faire wore a terrified face. "So he asked us to take you with us when we have the time, come on it will be great."

"Droplet why?!" Flaire exclaimed as the girls drag her to the VIP seats for the movie. "I know that this is the best for me but why would you do this to me? I thought we were best friends?"

"Come on Homura." Medicham said. "You don't have all day crying."

"Five seats please." Aria said as the girls enter the room for Titanic while the boys enter the one for Durantman.

The girls take their sits with Flaire being strapped to her seat as she grumbles.

* * *

" _Flaire, you have to watch some romance movies." Droplet said._

" _But buddy, you know I don't like kisses and terrible pick-up lines." Flaire said._

" _Come on, they'll be great I recommend it."_

* * *

Flaire just buried her head on her arms.

"Droplet…"

The movie was delayed by 10 minutes from the actual time as the projector show some trailers for the time being. Then the movie starts the girls are excited as it starts with Flaire scrawling.

The movie starts by a diver team of Water-type Pokemon going to the deep of the ocean floor. The water around them are lethal for them that the wear specialized suit to survive the water since the temperature is low that only the Walreins can survive. It then shows a group of mariners who found a painting of a Primarina calling an old Primarina named Rose. Rose came to the interviewees to tell them her tale of the ship Titanic.

The scene then shows young Rose boarding the ship while at the nearby café, the Incineroar named Jack is gambling to get the ticket for the ferry ride. Jack won the ticket and is able to aboard it with his best friend. Rose is forced to be married to a man many years older than her that she wanted to commit suicide but Jack prevented her to kill herself.

"Oh my." Lopunny said.

Flaire seems to get interested when the movie progresses.

"Popcorn! Popcorn! Popcorn for 250 Poke!" a Sudowoodo said.

"One please!" Flaire called as the Sudowoodo gives her a box of popcorn and receives the money.

Flaire smiles as she eats the popcorn and sharing it.

The movie revolves around Jack and Rose's relationship and becoming love that Flaire realizes why Droplet recommended it.

 _This is so cute._ Flaire thought.

* * *

Then, when the movie is about to end, the Titanic hits an iceberg that causes the ship to break apart and begins sink as numerous Pokemon die on the sinking ship.

The girls began eating popcorn at the scene as Jack and Rose struggle to survive the sinking ship. After what seemed like forever, the ship sank but Rose and Jack survived with numerous Pokemon.

Rose appears to be freezing as the waters around them is too cold for the temperature for a Primarina so Jack helped her go to a piece of wood and let her ride on top of it to wait for the rescue. However, only Rose can ride on top of it so Jack remained below her to keep her safe.

The girls were crying as Jack tells Rose that she will die as an old lady and he will make sure that will happen. However, Flaire is crying as the scene shows that the other survivors died of hypothermia.

"Jack? Jack? They're here." Rose said as she shakes Jack's arm that she didn't know that he also died of hypothermia.

Flaire's eyes are filled with tears while Lopunny held her hands together over her tears, Medicham is biting her handkerchief, Gardervoir is clasping her mouth and Aria is crying a lot like Flaire. As Rose vainly tries to wake Jack up, Flaire weeps uncontrollably.

* * *

 _They stopped the collapse of Temporal Tower and they are now heading their way to the Rainbow Stoneship to get back home to Treasure Town. On the way, Droplet seems to be wobbly as Flaire is at the front. There were tumors as the duo stopped on their tracks. The tumors did nothing wrong as the duo stands up._

" _We must be getting near." Flaire said. "Come on Droplet!"_

 _Flaire heads off a few distance as she feels Droplet isn't following her. Looking back, she sees the Mudkip standing still as orbs of light are going out of his body. Flaire looks surprised when she sees more orbs going out._

" _Wah, Droplet what's wrong?" Flaire asked._

" _Sorry Flaire, but I've kept this to myself for the whole time." Droplet said. "This is the end for me. I'm going to disappear."_

" _D-disappear!" Flaire exclaimed with shock. "But why? Why after everything we've been through you'll just disappear? Why you never told me this after we've fought Primal Dialga that-"_

" _Flaire."_

" _-we may be able to-"_

" _Flaire."_

" _-find another way to-"_

" _FLAIRE!"_

 _Flaire stopped as she stares at Droplet's eyes. The duo have tears falling from their eyes as Droplet approaches Flaire and wipes her tears._

" _There isn't another way to fix this." Droplet said as he makes a small smile. "I accepted my fate to disappear so that you, Alastor, Phil and the others will live on a happy life. My life here is the best thing I ever have._

" _Alastor, he is the smartest Anorith I met, I love his intellect and nature to protect us even though he almost got killed protecting us from Skunktank; I love Phil's rush and blunt personality, at heart, he is the kindest Bagon I've saw and I'm glad to make him part of our team; and you, Flaire," Droplet clasps his right foreleg so that both of his forelegs are touching Flaire's shoulders, "you are my best friend. I'm glad to have made Team Elemental with you, get to train at the guild together, travel to different mystery dungeons together, take jobs and study with Alastor together._

" _You have to live, go through the Hidden Land, ride Lapras and return to Treasure Town and tell everyone our story. Tell them the story so that history will not repeat itself again. Tell Phil that I'll not be able to have a rematch for defeating him for his game."_

 _Droplet's body begins to fade._

" _No Droplet!" Flaire cried as tears fall down her cheeks while Droplet smiled sadly._

" _Flaire, I'm lucky to have met you." Droplet said as he wipes her tears. "You are my best friend and nothing can replace your tomboyish and hot tempered personality."_

" _No, Droplet. You mean more than anything to me. So…don't go…"_

" _Flaire, I don't have much time. The last thing I want to see is to see my best friend smile. So smile Flaire and live your life happily."_

 _Flaire forced herself to smile as Droplet nodded and hugged her as she hugged back._

" _Thank you Flaire." Droplet said as he mutters his last words. "Live long, Flaire Homura...thank you...for everything"_

 _Droplet is gone so Flaire is only hugging is his Sky Blue Bow and his explorer's badge. The Treasure Bag fell to the ground with a thud._

" _Droplet?" Flaire cried as she stare at the remaining items Droplet left. "DROPLET!"_

* * *

"No!" Flaire cried as Rose swam to the rescue boat while Jack's body is left behind.

Rose is saved and hid herself by adding another name to her full name as "Rose Mary Primarina". There, she lived her life as a young woman until she is an old woman.

The scene then shows the old Rose at the interview as she states that from the over 10,000 Pokemon aboard, only 300 Pokemon survived the accident. The interviewees thanked her and promised her that they will keep the story a secret while she thanked them in return.

The next scene shows Rose gazing at the midnight sky as she remembers her time with Jack when the night comes that they would be stargazing at night. Then shows Rose lying on a bed dead or asleep as everything turned white.

There is a fancy hallway adorn with gold and expensive plating as it is viewed in the perspective of one person. The person opens the nearby door and sees a group of Pokemon giving her applause as the person made their way to the staircase. On the staircase, Jack, wearing a handsome robe, is there smiling at the person as he takes the person's hand.

The person is no other than a young Rose herself. She smiled as Jack holds his other hand on her side as the two dance. The movie ends with the song Rose sang when she and Jack are together playing as the credits roll.

Flaire is crying a lot as she begins clapping. She was clapping so laud that Team Charm and Aria sees her doing this.

"Tee-hee-hee! Droplet made the right thing." Lopunny said.

The girls then went out of the cinema as they spot an Aggron and a Machamp sitting back-to-back as they are playing their consoles.

"Ow!" Ironstone exclaimed. "Samuel and his guard breaking ability."

"Samuel is a nice counter to Cresselia." Mac said. "He can break Cresselia's counters."

"I wish I can get to use Earwyn. But his fighting style is so complicated with knowing where to angle his sword's distance."

"Hey there boys." Aria said.

Ironstone and Mac looked with relief as they put their consoles away.

"Thank goodness you girls are here." Ironstone said. "It's such a pain carrying this stuff inside the cinema and we have to wait here for you guys for almost an hour. The only thing that keeps us busy is playing a game with overpowered Pokemon."

"Are you talking about 'Pokemon Megahearts: Souls of Liberation'?" Flaire asked.

"Yeah, I wonder why this game that was a visual novel before became a fighting game. I mean the story is told visual novel-style and the game is really hard."

"Phil loves that game, full of various characters and undiscovered Megas."

"And overkill Type Bursts." Mac added. "I mean, those skills are too much. Mewtwo kills you by bombarding you with a meteor shower and a giant one, Sylvia traps you in a giant leaf cyclone and kills you with a giant explosion, Blaze punches you with blue flames a hundred times, and don't you get me started with Earwyn's."

"I, I, I know." Lopunny said. "Enough with that game, we'll do more shopping!"

"Seriously, but," Ironstone's stomach grumbled, "can we get something to eat. We're starving and it got worse when I saw Grace's joke ending. Damn that spaghetti that looks good but can kill you if you don't love the cook."

Flaire laughed as she reflects the movie's ending. It feels like the movie somehow reminds her of how important Droplet is to her life. Droplet dies in front of her by disappearing. It is Team Elemental's greatest loss, however, Dialga revived Droplet and made him return to their lives. At that moment, Flaire, Alastor and Phil were overjoyed to see him again.

"Yeah, let's get something to eat." Flaire said as she checks the time, it is 14:00.

"You can never understand me!" a voice cried. "You don't understand what I've been through when he got locked up. Team Elemental is my new family but I never forgot the family who raised me. But now, my father is dead and it is because of your ignorance and under authority that he is already dead."

Flaire heard this outburst as she turns around and saw an Armaldo and a Magnezone. The Armaldo looks angry as the Magnezone stare with horror. After few minutes, the Magnezone floats away crying as the Armaldo stand there with guilt and confusion. Flaire knew who this Armaldo is.

"Alastor?" Flaire called.

Alastor stare at her with tears in his eyes as he runs and is gone.

"Oh, Al…" Flaire muttered.

She knows about Alastor's grief of losing a father and being able to see him minutes before death. The only ones who know about Alastor's past are Team Elemental and Wigglytuff.

"Flaire, are you alright?" Gardevoir asked.

"Oh, I'm just a little shaken from the movie." Flaire lied. "Come on, it's chow time."

* * *

15:35  
Jewel City, Tsareena's Shoe Store  
December 23, 20XX

The girls thank Tsareena as they went out of the store. Mac and Ironstone are bringing a pile of things as they looked exhausted from bringing the items they purchased.

"When can we go to the spa and have some rest." Ironstone said. "This Aggron needs some rest."

"Oh, lucky for you, up next is-"

"Look, it's Alastor of team Elemental!" a voice rang.

"Oh no…" Flaire muttered.

The one thing that is a big problem for Team Elemental is that the members are hard to be recognized as the members are pretty much one of the most common Pokemon of the continent. Swamperts, Blazikens, Armaldos and Salamences are pretty common and despite the members uniqueness from other Pokemon it is still hard to tell one species apart. The members can tell the uniqueness of one species from another since they know them the longest. If one Pokemon finds out that Pokemon's species is part of the mentioned species is a member of popular explorers, that's a bad call. Ready to be chased down by a crowd.

Looking at the source, Flaire saw Alastor using Ancient Power several times to maximize his stat increase while blocking off the fans from getting to him.

"Zzzt! Run, I'll hold them off! Zzzt!" Magnezone said as he uses Flash.

Alastor nodded as he told Axle and the others to run. Axle carries the Serperior, Dunsparce and Manaphy as he uses Dragon Dance. Right now, the group were shocked at the commotion as the rocks Alastor created were destroyed and the blinded fans returning their sight.

Flaire was shocked at this as she runs to their aid with Aria following behind.

"Go to the spa, I'll help them out!" Flaire called back as the group nodded.

When Alastor saved Magnezone from the stampede, Flaire called out to follow her. The group doesn't realize that was Flaire but they obeyed none the less. With Aria's guidance and Flaire helping out, they are able to escape the fans as they hid inside an alleyway.

"Thanks madams." Hydreigon said.

"Hehehe, long time no see Voice of Life." Flaire said as she takes off her disguise.

The moment Flaire took off her disguise, she instantly punches Axle's face since he is someone who cannot resist that kind of body figures while Droplet can resist it a little bit. Aria also took off her disguise to reveal herself.

"Flaire? Aria?" Alastor muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"…Team White-Silver and Team Charm dragged me here. They also forced me to wear skirts."

"Nice." Axle commented that made Flaire stomp his face.

Flaire sighs as she takes out some clothes. The boys are looking with fear

"Team Charm bought too much clothes. Alastor you have to wear this."

* * *

15:50  
Jewel City, Salazzle's Spa  
December 23, 20XX

The boys of Team White-Silver and Team Charm are waiting in front of them as they stare at Flaire, Aria and the Pokemon from earlier. They are wearing some of the clothes they bought for Flaire and they seem to fit everyone.

"Flaire, who are they?" Lopunny asked.

"Friends from the Mist Continent." Flaire said. "They don't have any clothes for boys and this are the only ones I have. I only have one boy's clothes for Alastor."

"Skirts are great on you but-" Axle started as Flaire cut him off at mid-sentence.

"I hate skirts." Flaire muttered.

Once the group are inside, Aria told them to remove their disguise as it is okay. Once they removed it, Salazzle smiled.

"Oh hello Aria, I see you've brought some friends with you." Salazzle said. "Team Charm, Flaire Homura, Alastor Chromium, Magnezone and residence of Pokemon Paradise."

The group looked surprised.

"Aria, who is she?" Flaire asked.

"She's a friend of mine who is the owner of this spa." Aria answered. "She is the one who gave me coupons and she has the best spa in the world."

"So, does she know-"

"About Team Elemental except Manaphy being Spacial Guardians?" Salazzle finished as the group looked with fear, Salazzle just laughed. "Oh dearies, don't worry, this old lady has her mouths sealed."

"Zzzt! Why did you say you're an old lady'? Zzzt! You look young. Zzzt!" Magnezone asked.

"Oh dear, I am 47 years old."

By that, everyone, except Team White-Silver, had their mouth agape.

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls are having a good time as Salazzle's employees help in massaging their backs. The employees don't know Team Elemental's secret so it is good to be relaxing at the moment.

"This must be Salazzle's signature back massage." Medicham commented. "My, I wonder what kind of friends Aria make them."

"Well, I'm the Jubilee Pokemon." Aria said. "Not only I am the leader of Team White-Silver but I am quite friendly and I don't choose friends but help them. I can also sense the desires of one's heart."

Flaire sees Aria looking at her. Flaire can see the sadness of the Toekiss' expression.

"Officer Magnezone…what are the things he is holding off for all this years?"

"Aria, what are you talking about?" Flaire asked.

"A while ago after the movie, you lied about being shaken by the movie only but you are also shaken by another one. You saw Alastor shouting at Magnezone."

"How did you know?"

"I'm a Togekiss, I bring peace to a quarrel and I can tell whether one is the truth or a lie."

Team Charm, the Serperior, Virizion and Espeon stare at her.

"It is about Alastor's past." Flaire said. "He and Magnezone knew each other from the past but Alastor wants to keep it a secret since although he doesn't trust Magnezone, he doesn't want to hurt him since he is a friend of Droplet."

Lopunny feels the atmosphere getting gloomy so she cuts in.

"Hey, why don't we talk about something else? How about crushes?"

When she said this, the girls perked up.

"Oh, crushes." Medicham said. "I wonder if Primrose likes Axle."

"Axle is just my friend, just like Droplet." The Serperior, Primrose, said.

The words, "Just like Droplet", mean Axle is a human turned Pokemon like Droplet to avoid suspicion of him and Droplet being human since there are some Pokemon who hate humans and can't trust them.

"Well he is the most trusted Pokemon to you." Lopunny said. "Like how Gardevoir sees Alastor dearie."

"Lopunny!" Gardevoir cried. "Don't add 'dearie' near his name!"

So the girls had a fun time teasing each other about their crushes as the employees massage them. Virizion states that she likes Emolga and Lopunny makes funny comments of how cute they'll be together. They've been talking for some time when they are in the next treatment, face treatment and with that they are just by themselves.

"So Flaire, who do you have a crush on?" Lopunny asked.

By mentioning this, Flaire appears a bit flustered. She already heard her friends' crushes so it is her turn to say it.

"Alright, the one I like is no other than him." Flaire said as the girls "oh'ed".

"Oh, Droplet Mito, tee-hee-hee." Lopunny said. "I know that he is a human before and he is your best friend and also I'm curious how you met him."

"Well, he is the reason why I'm a bit of a tomboy." Flaire said. "He is just too pure and kind that he is so much of a pacifist. I first met him at the beach near Treasure Town unconscious. When he woke up, he remembers nothing and claims himself as a human when he just looks like a regular Mudkip. That is when our first adventure together started and that is when I finally have the courage to be an apprentice of the guild.

"Droplet is the reason why I braved my way to be strong and powerful that my cowardly and timid self is gone. I thank him for that, that's why I was so desperate when he disappear." Flaire sighs. "I saw the person important of my life disappear in front of me. After everything we've been through and the reason for my journey, he just disappear, die…but after several months later, he returned to me, returned to my life. At that time, I cried like a baby since I was so happy that my best friend is back, the friend who changed my life. But, I'm not sure if I should show him this feelings…but after watching the amazing movie we just watched. I just think I must tell him sooner before…he might die again someday."

"Flaire…" Lopunny muttered

"Please, keep these things a secret. I just don't want Droplet to be weirded out by my confession and I want to be the one to confess to him okay. He is just too pacifistic for a battle ready girl like me and I want a love that is genuine and true, not forced."

The girls were touched by the tomboyish Blaziken's courage as they agree to keep her story a secret.

* * *

16:49  
Salazzle's Spa  
December 23, 2016

The group meet up right after the relaxing treatment for the spa as Salazzle smiled.

"Thank you very much dearies." Salazzle said. "Hope you dears visit again someday?"

"We will, bye!" Aria said as she waves her wing.

"Bye!" Everyone said as they wave her goodbye.

"Bye dearies!"

Once they are outside, it is already getting dark as the snowflakes fall to the ground under the day break sky. There are not that much people in Jewel City so they are safe for now and they don't need to put on a disguise.

"Hey, guys I have to talk with Magnezone alone." Alastor said as he calls Magnezone with him.

Flaire stare with worry as Alastor brings Magnezone with him.

"Don't worry Flaire." Aria said. "They're at peace."

"So what now?" Primrose asked.

"Well, you guys can stay at Wigglytuff's Guild since it allows exploration teams to stay for free." Flaire said. "Sorry if we can't let you guys stay at our place."

"Well, it is alright Flaire dearie." Aria said. "I hope you have a chance with Droplet."

"Eh, what are you girls talking about?" Axle asked.

"Girls stuff." Primrose answered as Axle crossed his arms.

"Well leave me out of it."

Once Alastor returned with a happy Magnezone, Flaire wonders about Alastor's hostility from a while ago that now became compassion but she is glad her friend is alright. As she wonders about it, she felt a presence nearby.

"Flaire, we should get going." Alastor said.

"Yeah." Flaire said as she follows the group.

* * *

Once the friends made their way to Treasure Town, a Sceptile and a Charizard are watching them from the top of a building. The Sceptile smiles.

"Hey, Liliana." The Charizard said. "Is that her?"

"Yes, that Blaziken is Flaire Homura." Liliana said as she holds her chest. "Ms. Homura, thank you for taking care of my son's partner. Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Flaire is a mix of Claire and Flare. Homura means fire in Japanese and I like to put it there since I'm a Puella Magi Madoka Magica fan (Second favorite anime).**

 **For headcanon, in the Pokemon World, Pokemon don't follow Egg Groups and interspecies couples can be seen there. One thing I hate about is killing my favorite character from a special episode. The idea of Lopunny being able to sense emotions came from ProfessorLugia and the idea of Togekiss knowing truths and lies is inspired by it.**

 **I rushed things up since I still need to finish Alastor's and Phil's tale. I was supposed to publish this yesterday but we were busy and I'll not be able to finish it on time. I'm also quite tired just to finish this one so sorry if it isn't as good as Droplet's story. Also, tell me if there are typos since I rushed it and my brain hurts when I'm checking the story. I promise that Alastor's story will be published today, I apologize since I got limited time to use my laptop that I'll not able to write the chapters and publish them earlier.**

 **Team Elemental has running gags for each member. Droplet's attraction to Flaire, Flaire's hot temper, Alastor's split brain and Phil's clumsiness.**


	4. Alastor's Side

**There will be blood, swearing and death in this part so be warned. I guess this part should be rated M.**

* * *

6:30  
Jewel City  
December 23, 20XX

Alastor walks along the crowd of Pokemon of the city's department store. Today was the Christmas sale so a lot of Pokemon are in a rush to buy some gifts for their loved ones. Alastor had Manaphy ride on his back so that they won't get separated in the crowd.

"Manaphy, don't let go." Alastor said.

"Right, Uncle Al." Manaphy replied.

As they walk through the crowd, Alastor accidentally bumped into someone. That someone is smaller than him, but heavier and metallic. The stranger hit him from the side so he didn't see who it was.

"Hey mister, mom told me that you should not walk, float, in a busy place with headphones on." Manaphy scolded.

"ZzzT! I'm sorry little boy. ZzzT!"

 _That voice, it couldn't be._ Alastor thought before facing who it was,

It was Officer Magnezone, the sheriff of Treasure Town. For an officer, he didn't expect to see him like this. Floating in a busy street, wearing headphones, listening to whatever music it is on his MP4's playlist. One thing that Alastor dislike. Alastor views Magnezone as somehow an ignorant sheriff.

Still, Alastor is still questioning how Magnezone became a sheriff in the first place. He knows how weak he is when he joins them in Mystery Dungeons and how he can be defeated easily by a single attack.

"ZzzT! Wait, are you Alastor Chromium of Team Elemental? ZzzT!"

"Y-yeah." Alastor said. "I was going to buy some gifts for my friends when you bumped me."

"ZzzT! I apologize. ZzzT! But may I please come with you as apology? ZzzT!"

"...Sure." Alastor stated.

* * *

For the next hours, Alastor walks behind Magnezone with Manaphy riding on his back. Magnezone is looking over some stuff such as Exclusive Items (Alastor knows that some are fake so he advised Magnezone not to buy one), accessories, Explorer Kits and many more. The trio passes a store stocked with video games. Alastor knows Phil will want to have some of this. Looking over, Alastor tries to find some games Phil will love. Super Sentret, Xeno-Gallade Chronicles, Arceus Eater, The Legend of Delphox the Twilight Princess, The Legend of the Exile and Tales of Togekiss. They have those games back home.

"So, what do you want to look for young man?" A Kecleon asked.

"Excuse me, is there a game new for sale?" Alastor asked.

"Oh, how about this?"

Kecleon reaches for a different stall and picks out a small box. Alastor saw that it is for handheld consoles and the game is a visual novel. Alastor knows that Phil loves action and RPGs but he likes visual novels the most.

"What is this game?" Alastor asked.

"Team Firestorm Blazing Hearts, it is the best-selling visual novel for it's story and characters." Kecleon said. "The game just released last week."

The box contains the title with a Swampert on the left with his arms crossed, a Charizard at the right with one claw holding his head, at the right bottom corner is a shiny Charizard clasping her hands together, a Dusknoir at the left bottom corner, a Grovyle above the Swampert, a Ralts at the center with eyes closed and a Mismagius embracing the Ralts. Behind them is the projection of a face of a tyrannical Honchkrow.

Alastor felt a bit sad when he stares at the game, they are the counterparts from other world. He knows how they are suffering but there is nothing they can do. They are only allowed to interfene if there are world abominating threats, like the distortion of space where they have to help other Palkias to fix the distorted space. This game is based on true events from a parallel universe but with multiple endings.

However, Alastor still smiles as he asks,

"Oh great, how much is it?"

"Just 6,999.99 Poke. However, because of you being an explorer, I'll give you a ten-percent discount."

Alastor nodded as he secretly opens a portal and pulls out a wallet. Opening it, he takes out some cash and gives it to the Kecleon.

"Thank you please come again."

Alastor waved goodbye as he puts the game and wallet to the portal. Magnezone saw this and asked,

"Zzzt! Wow, that ability of yours is really helpful. Zzzt! I wonder why you, Mr. Mito, Ms. Homura and Mr. Crystal are the only ones who can do that and not Manaphy. Zzzt!"

"That's a secret Officer." Alastor said.

"Because, Uncle Alastor is a minor Elemental." Manaphy went out.

"Manaphy!"

"But, he's Officer Magnezone, he's a friend right."

"Not a friend, more like an acquaintance."

"Zzzt! Acquaintance? Zzzt! But Alastor, we've known each other and worked together for nine years. Zzzt!"

"It's a secret Magnezone, I'm sorry..." Alastor muttered sadly as he turns his back.

Suddenly, Alastor felt someone hugging him.

"Hey, it's my man Alastor."

Alastor is shocked as he turns around and sees a Haxorus smiling at him. The Haxorus is larger that him, fortunately, he is careful not to smash Manaphy as Manaphy is floating beside him.

"Axle?" Alastor said.

The Haxorus breaks the hug as he motions to Magnezone.

"I see that you brought a friend here." Axle said. "Manaphy is with you but where are Droplet, Flaire and Phil?"

"They're attending some business." Alastor said.

"Axle, you run off and left Emolga and Dunsparce to do the shopping. Oh, greetings Alastor and Manaphy."

Alastor looks behind Axle and sees a Serperior bowing her head, beside is a Hydreigon who also smiled and greeted them.

"Primrose? Hydreigon?" Alastor said.

"Greetings Mr. Alastor." Hydreigon said.

"What are you guys doing here? Is there anything you have to do in Pokemon Paradise?"

"Well, Pokemon Paradise is closed for today since a dangerous snowstorm will be heading toward the Mist Continent for Christmas. So all residences are called to be evacuated in advance for the time being." Axle explained.

"I see." Alastor said.

"Zzzt! Hey there is a sell for Gummis there. Zzzt!" Magnezone said.

Alastor looks to where Magnezone is pointing at and sees a stock of Gummis. They're good presents for Droplet so he buys a jar of Blue Gummis for 3,400 Poke since it has a discount and another for Manaphy.

"Why did you buy two?" Manaphy asked.

"The other is for a friend of mine and one is for your father." Alastor explained as Manaphy pouted.

Alastor didn't see Magnezone bought some Gummis which were Gray Gummis. Magnezone places it in his special sheriff bag. A sheriff bag is smaller than an treasure bag since it is special for the Magnemite-line of the post office.

Alastor said his thank you and left with Magnezone to meet up with Axle and his friends. As he approaches them, Alastor asks Axle to hide him as he pulls out his phone from a portal.

"Zzzt! Do they know? Zzzt!" Magnezone asked.

"Yes, they know." Alastor said as he texts his team about Axle and the others being here. "This information is a secret to those we fully trust. You're not one of them, Officer Magnezone."

Magnezone was shocked at Alastor's harshness.

"Hey man, that was quite harsh." Axle said as Alastor just scrawled.

Primrose just stared at him. She knows Alastor and he isn't usually acting like this as he is the strategist and the tank of the team. He is smarter than the leader Droplet Mito and he is very kind and calm. His harshness is only seen when someone dares to mess with his family: Team Elemental, Team White-Silver, Wigglytuff's Guild members, themselves and Team Charm.

"Zzzt! It's alright Mr. Axle. Zzzt!" Magnezone said.

"Hey, guys where are ya?!" A small gruffly voice called. "This luggage is too big for me and I don't want the beautiful Virizion carry them...eh!"

They turn around and see a Dunsparce carrying an Axle-high piles of luggage on his back. Beside him is an Emolga, Virizion, Keldeo, Espeon and Umbreon. Alastor knows that these are the residences of Pokemon Paradise, they're close friends of Team Elemental and they hang out every time they go to do missions at the Mist Continent. Axle is a friendly Haxorus with a bits of loving some things Droplet likes and Primrose is the opposite of Flaire as she is more lady-like unlike the tomboyish Flaire. Alastor sometimes often wonders about-

"Zzzt! So Mr. Axle, Mr. Serperior-"

"Why does everyone think I'm a guy?!" Primrose cut in.

"She's a lady." Manaphy said.

"Zzzt! Apologise, sorry. Zzzt!"

Why people mistake her as a guy. It may be because female Serperiors are not that common. Alastor just shakes his head and motions to his friends.

"You guys are here, should we be heading our way." Alastor said. "Oh Dunsparce, I'll be taking that."

Alastor looks around if anyone is watching as he pushes Dunsparce to a corner, using his powers, he transfers the luggage to his interdimensional storage.

"You're a lifesaver man." Dunsparce said.

"How are you with Virizion?" Alastor asked.

"Me and her are still friends, she is a tough one."

Alastor went back to the others as he mentions that they should get going.

* * *

9:29  
Jewel City, Electabuzz Arcade  
December 23, 20XX

At the arcade, Alastor and Manaphy are playing a coin banker so that they'll be able to get more tokens for more games. Because of Alastor's intelligence, they are able to get a lot of tokens and play some games.

"So, what should we be playing?" Alastor said as he brings a pouch of tokens. "Maybe that one is-Magnezone?"

Alastor sees Magnezone resting on the bench at the arcade's sidelines with headphones on. Axle is seen bringing hot dogs as he walk to Magnezone.

"Hey man, earphones off." Axle told Magnezone while patting him. "This is for you."

Alastor spots some sauce underneath the bacon bits of the hot dog. The sauce of Magcargo special sauce, made from the spiciest peppers of the world. Magnezone stares at the food.

"Zzzt! Is it good? Zzzt!" Magnezone asked.

"Yeah, really good!" Axle said.

So Magnezone complies and eats the hot dog, his mouth isn't visible. The small eyes of Magnezone widened as his face became red. At that moment, Magnezone is floating out of the arcade.

"Zzzt! Water! Water! Zzzt!" Magnezone cried as he jumps into the nearby fountain.

Alastor looks at the scene while Axle laughs and holding his stomach. Alastor notices the group who are watching them especially the woman wearing a trench coat and a cap. He sees a Gardevoir dressed looking flustered while containing his laughter from Magnezone. Manaphy is laughing on his back.

Magnezone leans on the side of the fountain as he pants for breath.

 _I wonder where his mouth is._ Alastor thought.

"Zzzt! That's not funny Mr. Axle! Zzzt!" Magnezone called as he rushes inside. "Zzzt! I'll have my revenge! Zzzt!"

"Geez..." Primrose muttered. "He still acts like a kid and Hydreigon, stop eating too much."

Hydreigon is eating some hot dogs with bacon dips, a pile of them.

Alastor laughs a bit when Axle and Magnezone are playing Just Dance. Magnezone is doing some good moves despite the lack of limbs as Axle uses Dragon Dance to follow him.

"Uncle Alastor, should we go?" Manaphy asked.

"Oh yeah, I still need to get that Alolan Raichu stuff toy for Aria." Alastor replied as the arcade is filled by Dunsparce's terrible singing. _How many times will he flirt with Virizion?_

* * *

10:34  
Jewel City, Lilligant's Flowers  
December 23, 20XX

"So, how may I help you handsome?" Lilligant asked Alastor.

The next stop is that he needs to buy some gardening appliances for the guild. The guild has a garden for rookies so that they are able to know about one of the values of exploring: patience.

"Can I have the trowels and some seeds for gardening and a seedling for Perfect Apples?" Alastor asked.

"Sure thing." Lilligant said.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound.—" Dunsparce said as he has a rose on his mouth as he approaches Virizion.

"But soft! what light through yonder window breaks?

It is the east, and Virizion is the sun!-

Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,

Who is already sick and pale with grief,

That thou her Cosmog art far more fair than she:

Be not her Cosmog, since she is envious;

Her vestal livery is but sick and green,

And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.-

It is my lady; O, it is my love!

O, that she knew she were!-

She speaks, yet she says nothing: what of that?

Her eye discourses, I will answer it.-

I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks:

Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,

Having some business, do entreat her eyes

To twinkle in their spheres till they return.

What if her eyes were there, they in her head?

The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,

As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven

Would through the airy region stream so bright

That Starlies would sing and think it were not night.-

See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!

O that I were a glove upon that hand,

That I might touch that cheek!"

Once Dusparce finishes his monologue, he offers Virizion the rose.

"Will you accept this rose my sun?" Dunsparce asked.

Virizion smiles as she takes the rose.

"Thank you." Virizion said as she gives the rose to Emolga. "Here you go Em."

"Oh wow thank you Lady Virizion." Emolga said.

Alastor laughed a bit. The monologue Dunsparce spoke was a monologue from Romeo and Juliet with a bit of alterations since Romeo and Juliet is not yet known in the Pokemon World. However, he knows that Axle isn't interested on poetry and he wonders how can Dunsparce know about it.

Dusparce is crestfallen as he approaches Magnezone.

"Hey officer, I failed even though you made me memorize this monologue you recommend." Dunsparce said.

"Zzzt! I guess Virizion dislikes poetry. Zzzt! This line belongs to a famous tragic love story. Zzzt!"

"The tragedy hits me."

When he mentioned this, Magnezone's expression became sad. Alastor wonders what he meant and how did Magnezone know about this play.

* * *

11:59  
Jewel City, Ambipom's Fresh Fruits  
December 23, 20XX

Alastor asks Ambipom for some discounted price for Perfect Apples

"Okay mister, just wait for a minute." Ambipom said as he makes way to check his storage of Perfect Apples."

 _I still need to buy Droplet something._ Alastor thought. _I already have gifts for almost everyone...I think some books are great._

Alastor waits there with Manaphy on his back as he wonders what is taking Ambipom too much time to get the stocks. That is when-

"Hydreigon!" Axle exclaimed. "Don't!"

Alastor turns around and sees Hydreigon being pulled back by Axle as he tries to eat the fruits over the stand in front of him. Magnezone can be seen trying to help by pushing Hydreigon.

"Zzzt! Back down! Zzzt!" Magnezone commanded,

Alastor sighs as Manaphy knows what will happen next. Hydreigon is a ravenous eater and he usually makes Axle and his friends pay too much money just for food. It is time for Alastor to do his thing.

Manaphy floats away from Alastor's back as Alastor jumps into the air at an alarming speed. His claws retract inside his body and go out with a blue glow. Axle sees an approaching shadow of an Armaldo.

"Magnezone get back!" Axle commanded.

The two immediately went away from Hydreigon as Alastor hits him with a claw. As Hydreigon gets stunned from the attack, Alastor proceeds to hit him with his other claw that sent him flying while exclaiming.

"X-"

He then proceeds to hit him with a X-fashioned slash.

"Scissors!"

The super effective attack sent Hydreigon flying to a trampoline, making him bounce on top of it and laid there fainted. His eyes having swirly patterns.

"This happens all the time...:" Ambipom muttered as he gives Alastor the stock of Perfect Apples.

"Thank you." Alastor said as he pays for the stuff. "That will spare Chatot some time going to the Apple Woods when Wigglytuff steals the food stock. Wigglytuff never change."

"Zzzt! Oh the old Guildmaster Wigglytuff. Zzzt!" Magnezone said. "Zzzt! He always helped me back as an Igglybuff. Zzzt! You and Wigglytuff look like almost years ago. Zzzt!"

When he said this, Alastor gave him a glare. Magnezone shudders a bit.

"Don't be so insensitive Magnezone." Alastor said. "Wigglytuff misses his mentor."

Alastor then leaves to get Manaphy with Axle commenting on Alastor's harshness. Magnezone stares at Alastor's back as Axle approaches Hydreigon to give him a Reviver Seed.

* * *

13:15  
Jewel City, Arbok's Read and Records  
December 23, 20XX

Arbok owner of the store has a love for music and literature that the store is both a bookstore and a music store. There is a column with listed reccomendations of every chapters and part of a novel of what songs to listen while reading.

Alastor and the others are separated when they entered as hey look around for books while Magnezone is over the music section to download more music for his MP4. Alastor looks over the shelves as he tries to find some novels for a gift for Droplet. They arrived at the store at 12:45 and it was on this time that they are inside the store.

"Legend of the Exile, Droplet has it; Overgrowth, Droplet has it; Pokemon Megahearts: Souls of Youth, the game covers it up..." Alastor read while looking for a book for Droplet. "Manaphy, what do you think Droplet wants?"

"Dad, he likes romance and action." Manaphy said. "Oh Officer Magnezone."

Alastor sees Magnezone approaching him, holding a book.

"Zzzt! Mr. Mito may like this? Zzzt!" Magnezone said.

As Alastor looked at the book Magnezone is bringing. His eyes widened and immediately covers Manaphy's eyes.

"No, he hates it." Alastor said as Magnezone frowns.

Inside Alastor's mind, he looks terrified and bothered.

" _Dear Arceus!" Alastor muttered fearfully. "I thought that book only existed in the game. It's real! Nightshades of a Sableye, who would read that piece of trash?"_

"Oh, you found it officer!" Axle said as he rushed beside Magnezone's side.

" _Why do I even bother?" Alastor scrawls._

"Uncle Al, my eyes!" Manaphy said as Alastor uncovers his eyes.

"Sorry, Flaire said no bad things for you." Alastor said.

The group finished their search for the books and paid for them at the counter. Alastor looks over his list and found that he has finished his list to give to his friends. Alastor sighs with contempt as he, Manaphy, Axle and Magnezone meet up with the others.

"I'm sorry to budge but when can we eat?" Hydreigon asked. "I'm starving that I can eat a Miltank."

A nearby Miltank stares at Hydreigon and runs away in terror.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Miltank." Hydreigon called.

"I'm single!" Miltank screamed back while screaming in terror.

Alastor sighs as he recommends Infernape's Pizzeria.

"It is a great restaurant and it is full of the wants of every Pokemon." Alastor explained. "Their signature dish is the Fried Butter Shrimp Garlic Pizza."

In the Pokemon World, there are animals around the world that are different from Pokemon. That means Pokemon don't eat each other as there are animals as food sources.

"That sounds great Mr. Alastor." Hydreigon said.

"Great, let's get go-" Axle started when Magnezone is freaking out.

"Zzzt! Oh no, I'm going to miss it! Zzzt!" Magnezone said. "Zzzt! We'll mee up later. Zzzt!"

Magnezone then rushes to a direction.

"Is that the way to the cinema?" Keldeo asked.

"Yes, I guess the movie he wants to watch is there." Alastor said as his phone materializes in front of him with the group hiding him. "It says here that the ones that are showing are Titanic, Durantman, Legend of the Exile Part 2 and No Antidote."

"So what does he want to watch?" Primrose asked.

"It is half past one at the afternoon." Alastor answered. "There will be no movies filming until half past seven at nighttime. The Titanic will end on two and I think I have to get Magnezone. Manaphy, please stay with Primrose."

"Okay Uncle Al, be careful." Manaphy said.

Alastor nodded as he let Manaphy go to Primrose. He then run to Magnezone's direction not after hearing Virizion commenting how cute Manaphy is and it is cute if Droplet and Flaire are a couple.

 _In time Virizion, in time._ Alastor thought.

Alastor arrived at the cinema and saw Magnezone lounging outside.

"Zzzt! I'm late, I missed Legend of the Exile Part. Zzzt!" Magnezone angst.

It was 13:45, and Legend of the Exile Part 2's last filming was 13:00. There will be no filming of it until December 25. Alastor sighs.

"I expected from an ignorant sheriff." Alastor said as Magnezone heard him.

"Zzzt! Alastor? Zzzt!" Magnezone exclaimed.

"Hello Magnezone."

Magnezone gets up as he floats back with discouragement. He never expected Alastor to be this harsh as he was some moments ago. Team Elemental is a good exploration team with a pacifistic leader yet a member of that team is discouraging him with insults.

"Zzzt! Alastor, I have to say this. Zzzt!" Magnezone said. "Zzzt! Axle is a great friend and I love spending time with that Haxorus. Zzzt! He reminds me of an old friend. Zzzt!"

"Who?" Alastor asked.

"Zzzt! A human turned Pokemon. Zzzt!"

By mentioning that, Alastor's eyes widened as he grits his teeth and assaulted Magnezone to an alleyway. Magnezone was terrified when he got assaulted that he tried to use Discharge on him. However, Alastor is the team's tank and it had no effect on him. Magnezone fearfully stares at Alastor's eyes, they are filled with intent of murder.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPIT IT OUT ABOUT HIS SECRET IN PUBLIC!" Alastor yelled as he thought Magnezone was referring to Droplet.

"Zzzt! Alastor please don't hurt me. Zzzt!" Magnezone pleaded for his life.

"You know about Droplet's identity but I don't want you to spill it out in the open like: 'Hey everyone! Droplet is human let's kill him!' I won't let you dare hurt Droplet!"

"Zzzt! Alastor, no I won't do it I promise please don't kill me! Zzzt!"

Alastor sighs as he lets Magnezone go.

"I won't harm you for now." Alastor said. "You're not trustworthy."

Magnezone is still crying as he meekly asks,

"Zzzt! Alastor, may I ask you something? Zzzt!"

"What is it Magnezone?"

"Zzzt! I want to ask why don't you trust me as much as the other members of Team Elemental. Zzzt! We've known each other for some time and why don't you ever trust me? Zzzt!"

 _I kept this secret to the team only and I never told anyone else except Wigglytuff._

"...Magnezone, do you know the man named Armaldo?" Alastor asked.

"Zzzt! Him? Zzzt!" Magnezone said. "Zzzt! Yes, I was one of the ones who captured him. Zzzt! This outlaw was proving through his lies that he was framed for the murder of a woman named Cradily. Zzzt!"

Magnezone sees Alastor turning his back as he lowers his head.

"Armaldo, he is a S-ranked outlaw and is on the loose for five years and was captured when he is exploring with a young Iggybuff. After three years of custody, he was transported into the Water Continent and was set free when the Igglybuff he knew is now a Wigglytuff running a guild.

"On the he was sentenced to five years of imprisonment after the murder of Cradily as he was thought to have rapped, murdered and stole from her when he is imprisoned. On that note, he escaped custody and is on a run for his life. He was sought out by Nidoking who have been tracking him down around the continent with the help of you." Alastor points at Magnezone. "You helped him track him down at the worst possible scenario where you let a child cry out in despair as you take what he saw as a father-figure away. After his sentence, he then died fourteen years later at the age of 59 from a kidney failure."

Magnezone stare with shock as Alastor's eyes are filled with tears.

"Zzzt! That's classified information, how did you know all of these? Zzzt!" Magnezone asked. "Zzzt! Only Wigglytuff can know this. Zzzt!"

"Because he knows it." Alastor said.

"Zzzt! What? Zzzt!"

"Wigglytuff knows it...Armaldo...is my father." Alastor said. "I don't know if this is true but I know that he is really framed. I watched the crime as my mother gets killed to protect me from that outlaw as Armaldo helped to have me escape. I hid behind a cabinet as my father surrenders most of his belongings as he get knocked out and left for dead. Out of shock, I lost conscience and the first thing that I saw is my father being a criminal when in truth, he was framed.

"All I have left is money to live for myself inside the Beach Cave near Treasure Town. As years gone by, I studied a lot so that I'll know what are the things I need to know about this world and how to survive.

"After some years of surviving, I was assaulted by multiple Pokemon who wanted to steal my stuff and almost killed me. That is the day I met Droplet and Flaire who saved my life and made me a member of Team Elemental.

"Zzzt! Alastor...Zzzt!" Magnezone muttered.

"I was a spoiled brat when I was an Anorith. I always insulted my parents, embarrassed them, mocked them and said many words that can hurt their soul. But they always loved me even with the bad things I have done to them. I only got to see my father again on his deathbed and got to thank him before his death. He died with his son and apprentice beside him."

"Zzzt! Who was the outlaw who framed him? Zzzt!"

"He is a psycho because of unbalanced fusion of Mega Evolution, Aerodactyl."

When Alastor mentioned the name, Magnezone's eyes are filled with tears.

"He was framed but you the police can't even find the evidence even when you are the police." Alastor said.

"Zzzt! Alastor, I understand. Zzzt!"

"You can never understand me!" Alastor screamed loudly. "You don't understand what I've been through when he got locked up. Team Elemental is my new family but I never forgot the family who raised me. But now, my father is dead and it is because of your ignorance and under authority that he is already dead.

"Why are you even a sheriff huh? Is the authority making the decision to hire an ignorant and weak Magnezone to become a sheriff? You have no experience of exploring and you're just a weak Magnezone with no brain but how did you manage to know the locations and track down outlaws? You guys should've investigated the destroyed estate to prove his innocence but yet you imprisoned an innocent Armaldo. You don't deserve to be in a position as sheriff."

Magnezone stare at the Armaldo as his eyes are filled with tears.

"Zzzt! I'm sorry. Zzzt!"Magnezone apologized.

"Magnezone." Alastor said. "If you hurt more of my family, I won't hesitate to harm you."

Magnezone turned around and left as Alastor watches the crying sheriff floating out of sight. He took a deep breath as he too cries.

 _You're an idiot Alastor._ Alastor said to himself. _That was much uncalled for. I guess Magnezone will strip me off my exploration rank after mocking him…damn it!_

"Alastor?" a voice rang.

Alastor turns around with tears on his eyes as he sees the same woman from earlier. Gritting his teeth as he runs away.

 _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_ Alastor cursed himself.

Being stripped off his exploration rank is the worst scenario Alastor found himself into. He knows how Phil felt when he used an unbalanced fusion of Mega Evolution that made Droplet fall into a 9 months comatose state due to major blood loss. Team Elemental is his family and if he doesn't have a family anymore, then-

"Huh?" Alastor muttered when he looks at the floor.

On the floor is Magnezone's MP4. He must've dropped it when he ran away. Picking it up, he sees the MP4's is left on. The screen displays the song being played, a song by Team White-Silver. Magnezone is a fan of them.

"Magnezone…" Alastor muttered as he looks at the background.

The background shows a Typhlosion, a Meganium, an Absol and a Magneton. As he looks around the device, he saw a scratch mark saying "Property of Vincent Himura". The four Pokemon are all happy as they take the group picture.

Alastor looks around to find Magnezone. He can't be found as the MP4 breaks.

"Stupid Armaldo." Alastor cursed himself as he held the MP4. _Vincent Himura, I heard that name before but when?_

* * *

14:30  
Jewel City, Infernape's Pizzeria  
December 23, 20XX

Alastor meets up with the group after failing to find Magnezone. He saw the group sitting outside the pizzeria around the table. Axle saw him and waved at him.

"Hey Alastor!" Axle called, receiving a down respond from Alastor. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah just fine." Alastor answered. "I just got spoiled from a movie."

"Spoilers, they're the worst!" Keldeo said.

"Yeah, I know." Alastor said as he picks a chair beside Manaphy. "How was you're time Manaphy?"

"Great Uncle Alastor." Manaphy said.

"Hehe, I'm glad to hear it."

Alastor then places the damaged MP4 on the table as tools materializes in front of him. He expertly make the MP4 fall into pieces.

"Hey, isn't that Magnezone's MP4?" Axle said. "Where is that guy? I was excited to meet him since I had fun with him."

Alastor didn't reply as he continues to repair the MP4.

"Giving me the silent treatment?" Axle said. "Fine."

The Empoleon waiter arrived and delivered the pizza to them.

"Mr. Axle." Empoleon said. "This particular slice of the pizza is special for you."

Axle stares at the slice marked "Axle".

"Sweet, I guess it is from a secret admirer." Axle said.

Primrose sighed as she held her head.

"Please, enjoy your meal." Empoleon said as he returns inside.

The pizza was great as Alastor said. Alastor seems a bit tense after scramming Magnezone away with insults. He felt guilty about it since Magnezone, despite his weakness, is a decent sheriff at best. He looks after his Magnemites, able to locate outlaws' whereabouts and good in maintaining the prison. However, the reason why Alastor doesn't trust him is not only with the issues with his father, but how he treats the outlaws.

* * *

 _Team Elemental went to the prison to escort a newly recruited Magnemite to bring an outlaw to prison. The outlaw was a Gorebyss who is lying down unconscious as the team heads to the gates leading to Magnezone's office._

" _Zzzt! Thank you for your assistance Team Elemental. Zzzt!" Magnemite said. "Zzzt! I had fun and I wish to have missions with you again. Zzzt!"_

" _Sure, why not?" Flaire said._

" _Just don't run off or else you would piss off Alastor." Phil said._

 _The group laughed as Magnezone arrives._

" _Zzzt! Thank you for apprehending the outlaw. Zzzt!" Magnezone said. "Zzzt! I'll be taking it off from here. Zzzt!"_

 _After a few minutes, Team Elemental are walking down the hallway as they accompany the Magnemite they helped earlier._

" _So, that's how they let the Magnemites recruit." Flaire said. "If you're a high ranking deputy, you'll be allowed to evolve. That's so cool."_

" _Zzzt I know right? Zzzt!" Magnemite said. "Zzzt! Also, don't you know that Magnezone became a sheriff at the age of 15? He's amazing."_

" _Yeah, I think." Phil said._

" _Well, this is-"_

" _Please, my daughter will die if she doesn't get it soon." A wailing female voice begged._

 _The group heard it as they ran to the interrogation room. The room shows the Gorebyss they captured a while ago chained with metal chain. She is crying and weak with Magnezone in front of her._

" _Zzzt! Mrs. Gorebyss, a 5-star ranked outlaw known for stealing Joy Seeds from exploration team. Zzzt! Records state that you even killed some exploration team members during your days. Zzzt!"_

" _Those were bad explora-"_

 _Magnezone uses Discharge and zaps Gorebyss with it. Gorebyss screamed in pain as Team Elemental watches. Magnezone sighs as he stops._

" _Zzzt! That's not an excuse. Zzzt!"_

" _I know but please, my daughter!"_

 _Magnezone isn't listening as he zaps Gorebyss again._

 _Team Elemental was watching this with horror while hearing Gorebyss' screams of pain and cursing how heartless Magnezone is. Phil has a terrified expression, Flaire has her hands covering her mouth with tears falling down her eyes and Magnemite was terrified too. Acting on impulse, Droplet embraces and covers their ears to spare them from the torture._

 _Alastor stands there, watching Magnezone torture the defenseless woman and his team crying from the torture. He remembers his father having those kinds of wounds when he died. What is the law doing? Why are they letting outlaws be tortured like this? These questions filled his mind as he snarls. Alastor embraces his team to help them get over the scene._

* * *

Alastor is finished with fixing the MP4 when he sees a Haxorus flailing around.

"WATER! WATER! WATER!" Axle cried.

Alastor sees that Axle might have eaten the pizza with Magcargo special sauce, made with the spiciest pepper known to everyone. Axle uses Dragon Dance as he rushes inside to get water.

"What happened?" Alastor asked.

"Axle just ate his pizza slice and just began flailing around of how spicy it is." Primrose answered. "I guess Magnezone did that prank like what he did back at the arcade."

Magnezone, Alastor wonders what happened to him as he sees a Magnezone lounging inside the pizzeria laughing. When he saw Alastor, Magnezone flinched and ran away. Alastor held his head as if he was hallucinating.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." Alastor said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Inside, Alastor lets the water ran out of the faucet and he splatters his face with the water. It didn't affect him too much since he was used to being drenched by water when he was training his endurance as an Anorith.

 _Magnezone..._ Alastor thought as he made his way to a stall and closed it. _Why do you hate outlaws so much? Why do you even go far as to torture them like that?_

As he is deep in thought, he hears the laughter of a Gengar and a Magnezone gasping in shock.

"Keh-keh-keh, long time no see Buzz." Gengar said.

"Zzzt! Gengar? Zzzt!" Magnezone gasped.

Alastor can hear something going out of a mirror.

"So, how was your day with Gardevoir's boyfriend?" Gengar said.

"Zzzt! Boyfriend? Zzzt! Magnezone exclaimed.

"That young Armaldo, geez after 15 years of not seeing again, you lost a lot of brain cells."

Alastor blushed a bit.

"Zzzt! He is not Gardevoir's boyfriend okay? Zzzt!" Magnezone retorted. "Zzzt! So far, the day with him is fun. Zzzt! But, I can't bear to see him again after everything I have done. Zzzt! He knows that I have a deep hatred for outlaws. Zzzt!"

"So, why he is crying then? Keh-keh-keh." Gengar asked. "Did something happened, like what happened to Vincent."

Magnezone's anger went up as he angrily glare at Gengar. Electricity that reaches millions of volts appear around him.

"Zzzt! Don't you dare make fun of him! Zzzt!"

"Keh-keh-keh! Hey, short fuse, I was just being nice here."

With that, Magnezone's mood soothes. This is typical for Gengar as he is kind but in a cruel and mischievous kind way. That he does so that no one will actually get hurt more by being closer to him. Gengar's seemingly permanent grin vanished.

"You have to tell him your secret after you pissed him off to letting you know their secret, keh-keh-keh." Gengar said.

Alastor then becomes convinced that he knew this Gengar from before. As a child, Alastor heard of the Legend of the Ninetails. The legend talks about a human who foolishly touch one of the Ninetail's tails. Right there, Gardevoir sacrificed herself to spare the human in return, the human abandoned her and Ninetails turned him into a Pokemon which started the natural disasters at the Ar Continent. The continent was saved by another human turned Pokemon by saving the world with Rayquaza's help.

The human from that legend is no other than Gengar, the Pokemon who was cursed is no other than Gardevoir of Team Charm and the human who saved the world is forgotten. The team members just vanished for an unknown reason.

"Oh, I think we have someone who heard our conversation." Gengar said as he charges a Shadow Ball

Alastor's eyes widened that this Gengar is going to hit him. He knows that the Shadow Ball will not hurt him, but the impact may destroy part of the pizzeria. Materializing his Rigid Cape, Alastor when out of the stall to block the attack and absorb the move to his cape. Magenzone looks surprised when he sees Alastor.

"Keh-keh-keh, for an Exclusive Item that heals you when you receive damage from Water-type moves, you're able to make it heal you from other types."

"Zzzt! Alastor? Zzzt!" Magnezone exclaimed.

"Sorry, eavesdropping is not my style." Alastor said. "However, are you Gengar? Another human turned Pokemon?"

"Keh-keh-keh, yes, just like your Swampert friend and that Haxorus."

"What are you doing here Gengar?"

"Just checking on an old friend, I guess I have to leave. Goodbye Alastor, also, please be gentle with Gardevoir. Keh-keh-keh."

Gengar disappeared as Alastor blushed a bit. He thought about the adventure in Aegis Cave when Gardevoir used Healing Wish to save everyone from critical injury that she was in the verge of fainting, Alastor is the one who protected her while she gets patched up. Also, every time Team Charm visits, Gardevoir usually talks to Alastor a lot and she is the one who trusts Alastor the most among Team Elemental.

" _Alastor and Gardevoir are sitting on a tree." Phil and Medicham teased. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

 _In the end, the two gets hit with a Moonblast and Ancient Power combo. Droplet, Flaire and Lopunny are just watching at the sidelines._

Alastor shook his head.

Alastor then looks at Magnezone who was staring in space.

"Hey Magnezone, are you alright?"

"Zzzt! Do you like Gardevoir? Zzzt!"

"She's just a friend Magnezone."

 _Inside Alastor's head, Alastor is in a panic streak as he is holding a piece of ply wood, using it to hit himself._

 _"DAMNTHATGENGARANDHISMISCHIEVIOUSANTICS!"_

"Zzzt! I guess I should leave...Zzzt!"

"Wait Magnezone!" Alastor cried.

Magnezone didn't say anything nor look at him as he leaves. Alastor sees the sadness of the smaller eyes.

 _I am a disappointment to my team. Show mercy and forgiveness, I never done that years ago..._ Magnezone's thoughts said. _I lost my MP4, I'm sorry Vincent._

Alastor looks at his retreating figure that he forgot to return the MP4. Alastor materializes the MP4 on his claw and gasps it.

"What are you hiding all this time?" he muttered. "Magnezone..."

* * *

15:15  
Jewel City  
December 23, 20XX

Alastor no longer feels the doubt and frustration he has over Magnezone after hearing half of the conversation he had with Gengar since he wasn't able to hear the rest of it since he was thinking about they were saying and only managed to go back to reality when he heard Gengar used Shadow Ball. Alastor learned that Magnezone is already in his early thirty's, about three years older than Team Charm and Wigglytuff and has a relationship with that Gengar. Alastor is in a trance as Manaphy snaps him out of his thoughts by patting him at the head.

"Are you alright Uncle Alastor?" Manaphy asked with concern.

"I just ate too much." Alastor replied.

"Really but I thought Hydreigon ate three-fourths of both pizzas and you just at three slices." Axle added.

"Well, a good explorer requires a stomach that gets satisfied with only an apple." Alastor said.

"Hey, where are we going next?" Emolga asked.

Alastor proceeds to open his list for his friend and realizes that he is finished for now.

 _"Hey Alastor." Droplet said._

 _"Yes?" Alastor replied._

 _"Do you have any gifts for Magnezone?"_

 _"Huh, why?"_

 _"Since you know the sheriff. He doesn't have any friends at all and I think I should give him one for this Christmas."  
_

 _"Droplet, do you still remember what he did to the Gorebyss?"_

 _"You still have that in your memory? Yeah, I know what he did is terrible but the problem with her daughter is solved."_

 _"Droplet, why are you so kind and forgiving?"_

 _"Alastor, forgiveness is a gift. The gift that can change a person's life."_

Alastor ponders about the words his leader told him last Christmas. Droplet is one who thinks before he acts and is a pacifist even though he is the most powerful Swampert in their world. Alastor closes his eyes as he puts out Magnezone's MP4 player, the MP4 looks as if nothing happened to it since Alastor got his knowledge in electronics with Droplet's help. Droplet's IQ group helps him in disabling traps when exploring mystery dungeons and that is where Alastor gains the knowledge in electronics and fixing them.

The good thing about it is that the MP4 didn't lose the memories when it undergoes repair. He stares at the MP4's background of an exploration team, they look so happy and this Magneton is Magnezone himself at the age of 10. He has good friends back in his days as a young boy and he wonders about Magnezone's drastic change.

"Axle?" Alastor called.

"Yes?" Axle asked.

"When you bonded with Magnezone, how did you get to have him be jolly compared to his regular stoic self when I see him in missions?"

"Oh, that's a tough one buddy. You see, when we were on the arcade, he always listens to his favorite MP4 while lounging on the benches. I asked him numerous times to play that dance-off game with me but he refused them all. That is when I took drastic measures."

"That hot dog?"

"Yeah. So after that, I got to get him to his jolly side and recommended him to watch a great movie. The Legend of the Exile is one."

"Magnezone..."

"Also, he seems like he interacted with a human before and I sensed that his power rivals yours. Strange since you're the most powerful Armaldo in the Grass Continent."

Alastor seems surprised too. In every missions they tackled, Magnezone is weak as a paper.

 _Magnezone, what made you be like this?_ Alastor thought.

While in a moment of trance, he accidentally bumps to a Jynx.

"Oops sorry madam." Alastor said as the Jynx turns to him.

"Why a simple apology isn't enough there darling." Jynx said seductively. "I may like to have some piece of a young handsome Armaldo like you."

"Dear Arceus." Axle said as he has a phobia against Jynx.

"Sorry but I'm busy." Alastor said.

"Too bad, and here I thought I'll be able to be with the handsome Armaldo of Team Elemental." Jynx said that surprised the group. "You're so much handsomer than in pictures."

By the time she said that, the surrounding Pokemon all stare at Alastor.

"Please excuse us Ms. Jynx." Hydreigon said as he pulls Alastor away.

The group hasten their pace as crowds of Pokemon stare at the Armaldo of their group. It was all silent when,

"Alastor of Elemental!"

By that, a crowd of Pokemon began storming toward them.

"Run!" Alastor cried as he uses Ancient Power.

Rocks appear around Alastor as he piles them up to block the exit. By the time the rocks landed to block the crowd, Alastor feels the secondary effect of Ancient Power coursing through him. The group then run with Alastor using Ancient Power to block some fans from going to them.

"Alastor, how long will Ancient Power lasts?"Emolga asked.

"Ancient Power is a weaker version of other Rock-type moves, they're just temporary blockage but I cannot use Stone Edge since it will cause a major property damage." Alastor said. "I don't like to get into Droplet's bad side since it is worse than Flaire's."

The group compares the soft Droplet with the hot-tempered Flaire as they hear a scream,

"Look, it's Alastor of Team Elemental!"

The group turned and realized that the Ancient Power's rocks have disappeared and now more fans are going after them. As they run, Dunsparce trips.

"Dunsparce!" Emolga exclaimed as he returns to save his best friend.

Alastor gasps as he uses Ancient Power again to block the crowd, however, the rocks are crumbling as the crowd are growing and are able to break the rocks as Alastor reached the maximum stat increase. Suddenly, everything is engulfed by a bright light as it temporarily blinds the crowd as Alastor, Emolga and Dunsparce cover their eyes. Once the light faded, the crowd are covering their eyes while Alastor and the others uncover their eyes. In front of them is Magnezone.

"Zzzt! Go! Zzzt!"

Emolga and Dunsparce nodded as they left, leaving Alastor behind. Magnezone stare at Alastor as he says,

"Zzzt! What are you waiting Alastor, go! Zzzt!"

Magnezone uses Magnet Bomb to block the crowd.

"Zzzt! I am the bouncer and nobody should harm Alastor! Zzzt!" Magnezone said.

The crowd destroy the rocks and the Magnet Bomb shells as they advance. Magnezone felt like he is small as Pokemon are charging toward him. As he was about to be hit by the stampede, claws erupted from he ground that drags him into the dirt as the crowd passes them.

Behind the crowd, Alastor and the others pop out of the ground with no visible holes as they run way from the crowd. The crowd immediately recognize that they were chasing no one as they look back and see Alastor's group running.

"We cannot outran them at this rate." Espeon said.

"Over here!"

The group turns to the source and sees two women calling to them. Alastor recognized one of them as the woman from before from the arcade and from the cinema. The group had no choice but to follow them.

With the women's guidance, they escaped the crowd into an alleyway where they stayed until the crowd passes them. The group heaved for breath as they try to relax themselves. Alastor is holding Magnezone's back.

"Are you alright?" Alastor asked.

"...Zzzt! A bit. Zzzt!" Magnezone replied.

Alastor is a bit shocked of why he is showing concern to someone he doesn't trust.

"Thanks madams." Hydreigon said.

The taller woman smiled.

"Hehehe, long time no see Voice of Life." The woman said as she takes off her cap and proceeds to punch Axle's face.

The other woman also takes off her cap to reveal herself too. The woman is a Blaziken and the other woman is a Togekiss. Magnezone seems flustered when he sees the Togekiss.

"Flaire? Aria?" Alastor muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"...Team Charm and Team White-Silver dragged me here." Flaire said with embarrassment. "They also forced me to wear skirts."

"Nice." Axle commented that made Flaire stomp his face.

Alastor sighs over Axle's perverted nature.

"Zzzt! Is he always like this? Zzzt!" Magnezone asked.

"Yeah." Alastor said.

Flaire sighs as clothes materializes around her. They are all clothes for women as Flaire asked them to wear them.

"Team Charm bought too much clothes." Flaire said as she hands Alastor a clothes for men. "Alastor you have to wear this."

The one that Flaire gave is a blue hoodie, the hoodie is quite expensive and it fits perfectly for him. The color matches Droplet's favorite color. After a few moments, the entire group are dressed up in their disguises while the men sans Alastor are wearing women's clothes. Axle looks very disturbed wearing women's clothes. The coast is clear when the group made their way to Salazzle's Spa in silence. Alastor stares back at Magnezone, who is dressed as a woman.

"Magnezone." Alastor called.

"Zzzt! Yes? Zzzt!" Magnezone called.

"Thanks." Alastor said with a smile.

Alastor turn his head to Flaire that he didn't recognize Magnezone crying a tear.

* * *

15:30  
Salazzle's Spa  
December 23, 20XX

After some time with meeting up with Flaire's group, the two groups separated as Aria let them have the free treatment of Salazzle's spa. Manaphy wasn't allowed to have some of the treatments so he is told by Flaire to wait by the waiting room as she gives him her game console and telling him not to use Xavier. Axle and his friends are at the acupuncture room. The girls are having the treatment for nails, hair and skin. Finally, Alastor is now on his own with Magnezone with a spa bathing session.

"This is Salazzle's Jacuzzi with Reviver Seed extract." The employee said. "It is best suited for your types. I hope you enjoy your stay."

The employee leaves the two alone. Alastor scans the area as he notices the extract over the hot water.

"The walls are soundproof and the room is suited for two people inside." Alastor said.

"Zzzt! Alastor? Zzzt!" Magnezone called.

"Yes?"

"Zzzt! Gengar told me that I should tell you my secret since I tricked you in finding your secret last time. Zzzt!"

Alastor nods as he takes a sit.

"Zzzt! Before I began, have you heard of the rescue team called Team Valiant? Zzzt!"

"Yes, I was a child when I heard about them. They're a legendary team who are renowned as the most powerful team of the Air Continent at the time. However, they've disbanded five years later for an unknown reason. Because of this, the names of the members disappeared and their adventures and records are forgotten."

"Zzzt! Correct, also, do you know who the leader is? Zzzt!"

"The leader...is just like Droplet. A human turned Pokemon."

"Zzzt! Yes, also, do you know their rivals? Zzzt!"

"A bad rescue team called 'Team Meanies' whose goal is for world domination lead by a Gengar. The team disbanded some time after Team Valiant's disbandment with the members separated. The female member of Team Meanies, Medicham, traveled with Gardevoir and met Lapunny and made Team Charm while the other member, Ekans who is now an Arbok, joined Team AWD. Gengar is now a Pokemon traveling from region-to-region helping out Pokemon in need in memory of the fallen leader of Team Valiant..."

As Alastor said that, he remembers Magnezone talking with a Gengar.

"Wait, don't tell me." Alastor said in disbelief. "The members of Team Valiant are a Typhlosion, a Meganium, an Absol and a Magneton." Alastor stare at Magnezone. "Don't tell me, you are Buzz Ampere of Team Valiant."

"Zzzt! Yes. Zzzt! I am once a member of Team Valiant. Zzzt!" Magnezone said.

"R-really?" Alastor said. "Then you must be a prodigy and an-"

"Zzzt! I quit exploring and forgone my skills. Zzzt!" Magnezone said tearing up. "Zzzt! I grew to hate outlaws and wrongdoers because of this. Zzzt!"

* * *

" _Come on team, just a little more." A young Typhlosion said._

 _They were exploring a dungeon as they are just halfway through it. The team have little amount of supplies left as there was something wrong with their badge. The clients they need to rescue is already safe, however, there was something wrong with their badge as they cannot leave. To make matters worse, they don't have an Escape Orb since when they were about to use it, someone stole it. Now, they must travel to the end of the dungeon to escape._

" _Vincent watch out!" A Meganium said._

 _Vincent looks to the side as his eyes widened when he saw an approaching Aerodactyl. He jumped to the side as the Aerodactyl faces the team._

" _So, you are the famous Team Valiant." Aerodactyl said. "No wonder you can travel this far into the dungeon."_

" _Zzzt! Who are you? Zzzt! What do you want from us? Zzzt!" Buzz said._

" _I'm here because during your journey to save your clients, you managed to find 10,000 Poke during the rescue." Aerodactyl said as he dives down. "I'm here to steal them!"_

 _Vincent's eyes widened as he turns to his team._

" _He's going to use Earthquake. Buzz use-"_

 _Vincent was cut off when Aerodactyl uses Earthquake. The entire floor shook as rocks and boulders fall. Buzz's loses conscience._

" _Impressive as always." Aerodactyl's voice came._

" _You." Vincent said angrily._

" _You must be the leader of this team, right?"_

 _"Yes, get away from my team or you will regret this."_

 _Buzz wakes up seeing his leader facing Aerodactyl. Vincent notices that Buzz is awake._

 _"Buzz, regroup with Patricia and Absol and find an Escape Orb." Vincent ordered. "Go now!"_

 _Vincent uses Flame Wheel as Aerodactyl who counters using Thunder Fang, creating a large explosion. Buzz stumbles as he rushes to the opening between rocks as more smoke clouds made him stumble from the impact._

 _Buzz felt dizzy from the impact and shrugged it off to focus on his objectives. Buzz floated around the collapsed mystery dungeon in search of his other teammates. After a few moments of searching, he found a Meganium and an Absol._

 _"Patricia! Absol!" Buzz called, catching their attention._

 _"Buzz!" The two said._

 _As they regroup, the dungeon starts to collapse with Pokemon running out of the place to survive. The trio were shaken by the tremor as a Zubat collapses, it is carrying an Escape Orb._

 _"Zzzt! An Escape Orb. Zzzt!" Buzz exclaimed as he rushes to the Zubat's side._

 _A boulder fell that it smashed the Zubat, splattering Buzz with blood as the Escape Orb rolls below him. Buzz was horrified, he knows that defeating Pokemon in mystery dungeons don't kill them but seeing a Pokemon die brutally scared him._

 _"Buzz, we have to go!" Absol said as he grabs the Escape Orb. "Or else we'll get buried alive!"_

 _"We must regroup with Vincent!" Patricia said._

 _Buzz is frozen in place as Absol grabs him to save him from a falling boulder. The group then rushed to get to Vincent._

 _Vincent is standing triumphantly over Aerodactyl as he glares at him._

 _"I guess this is back to the bars." Vincent said as he charges a Solar Beam to knock him out._

" _Vincent!" Patricia's voice came._

 _Vincent's eyes widened as he turns to see his team. His Solar Beam was halted._

" _Patricia?"_

 _Once Vincent has his head turn, Aerodactyl smiles maliciously. Outlaws have very dirty tricks up their sleeves, Aerodactyl has one. He then flaps his wings to use Whirlwind to send Vincent and his team flying. He then takes out a marble a sphere encircles him before shattering that leaves a blinding light._

 _Team Valiant stood their ground as the light disappears. Aerodactyl is gone._

" _Wh-" Patricia started as a blur hits her, sending her flying and hitting Buzz and Absol._

" _Guys!" Vincent cried before-_

 _SPLAT!_

 _Vincent's eyes widened with horror as his vision became blurry. He placing his paws to his stomach, feeling a hard object piercing his skin. Pulling it out, he screams in pain as he sees that the object that hit him was a Stone Edge. The move has its stones sharp as a blade and at the point, blood is dripping._ _Vincent drops the object as he feels for his stomach, feeling a warm substance on his paws. He then looks at his paws and realizes it was blood._

 _His team mates watched in horror._

 _Vincent was tackled to the air as Aerodactyl, now a Mega Aerodactyl, hit Vincent around to inflict more pain and slamming him brutally through rocks. Vincent tries to hit him with a Flamethrower as his ability Blaze has been activated. However, Aerodactyl evades the attack and hits Vincent with a Rock Throw before grabbing him and throwing him to the ground._

" _Vincent!" Patricia cried as she attempts help him._

 _However, her run was cut short when rocks fell above her. She stops her tracks just inches from being smashed by the rocks, blocking her to reach Vincent's location._

 _Vincent is lying down on his own blood as he reaches for his bag to get the Reviver Seed. However, his paw was pinned by a talon, making Vincent scream with pain. Aerodactyl smirked as he takes the bag._

" _What do we have here?" Aerodactyl said. "No money but what do we have here?"_

 _Aerodactyl takes out the Reviver Seed. "I see, you need this right? Nah!"_

 _Aerodatyl places the seed down and smashes it to pieces._

" _You...bastard...KWACK!" Vincent cursed as Aerodactyl kicks his side, making him lie on his back. Aerodactyl then stomps Vincent's chest that blood went out of his mouth. Vincent wheeze._

 _Buzz saw this as he uses Magnet Bomb and destroys some boulders to make an exit to reach Vincent. He sees his leader, lying on the ground, bleeding and dying as Aerodactyl struggles his neck with a talon. Tears fall down his eyes as anger arouse his mind and millions of bolts of electricity._

" _Zzzt! Get away from him! Zzzt!" Buzz said as powerful streaks of electricity went out of his body. "Zzzt! Discharge! Zzzt!"_

 _Aerodatyl was hit by a devastating streak of electricity as he screams in pain._

" _I-impossible!" Aerodactyl exclaimed. "I am Aerodactyl, the 5-Star Outlaw! I cannot be defeated by a mere Magneton! NO!"_

 _Aerodactyl returns to his normal form and falls down unconscious. Buzz loses control as he wants to kill Aerodactyl. Still using Discharge, Buzz zaps the outlaw as Patricia begs him to stop._

" _Buzz please stop!"_

 _Buzz isn't listening, he leers at Patricia as he uses Zap Cannon. Patricia looks in fear._

" _Patricia!" Absol cried as Patricia closes her eyes._

" _Stop!"_

 _At that moment, Vincent runs between the blast and was shocked instead of Patricia and Absol. Vincent's screams of anguish reached Buzz's ears that made him stop. Buzz looked with fear as Vincent drops to the ground while the team are crying. Vincent is still conscious as the team gathers around his body._

 _"Absol, the Escape Orb, please." Vincent begged._

 _Absol didn't hesitate as he holds back tears and used the Escape Orb as a boulder falls on their where they should have been. The whole mystery dungeon collapses, all unfortunate Pokemon were killed._

* * *

 _Buzz felt everything happened in a flash. The team are carrying a bleeding Typhlosion on a makeshift bed as they made their way to the hospital. Vincent's breathing looks bad, blood are filling the bandages applied and his eyes are getting dull. Buzz felt tears running down his eyes as the hospital is just a few meters away from them._

 _"Zzzt! Vincent, don't sleep. Zzzt!" Buzz said. "Zzzt! Fight it, we're almost there. Zzzt!"_

" _It's finally over, I have a family who loved me." Vincent muttered. "Friends to help, a meaning in life and a happy life."_

" _Vincent please stay with us." Patricia cried. "Just a little longer...hold on..."_

 _They were just few meters away from the hospital. Vincent feels like his body is getting heavier and feeling sleepy._

" _Zzzt! It's a beautiful day, right? Zzzt!" Buzz said. "Zzzt! After this, we'll have a day off. Zzzt! Have a picnic, visit some friends..."_

 _Vincent cannot hear anymore as his senses start to fail. The pain soothening every moment, body getting colder and everything is getting blurry._

 _"Finally, this pain will be gone and I'll be finally be able to sleep." Vincent said. "My life...is great..."_

" _Vincent, we made it." Patricia said as she stares at the Typhlosion. "Vincent?"_

 _Vincent laid on the makeshift bed, eyes closed, paws crossed on his chest, no movement and his face looked peaceful. Absol placed a paw on the back of his neck to check a pulse..._

" _Absol?"_

 _Absol places his paw to the ground before facing the two. Tears are falling down._

" _He's gone...Vincent's gone..."_

 _The world grew silent as rain gently falls on them. As tears fall down from their eyes as the team mourn the death of their leader._

* * *

"Zzzt! Vincent's dead...Zzzt!" Magnezone said. "Zzzt! After that, we agreed to disband the team since we no longer have a leader to lead us. Zzzt! After that, I lost my ability of exploring and when I tried to apprehend that outlaw, I nearly got killed by him but he spared me to live my life in anguish. Zzzt! Vincent...Zzzt! Hehehe, that's why I hate outlaws. Zzzt!"

"Magnezone..." Alastor muttered.

"Zzzt! Vincent is an orphan human living in a city called Goldenrod City. Zzzt! Vincent doesn't have an easy life back there. Zzzt! He said that it is a life where the weak dies and the strong lives. Zzzt! Vincent lives in a bad neighborhood where the locals beat him up that he learns how to survive, smoke and drink at a young age. Zzzt! However, despite that, deep in his heart is a pure one. Zzzt! He is the reason why they chose him to save the world. Zzzt!

"Zzzt! But what did he deserved? Zzzt!" Alastor was shocked at Magnezone's sudden outburst and realizes that this are the sad feelings Magnezone carried deep within his working personality. "Zzzt! To be killed by a SINGLE. F*CKING. MEGA AEARODACTYL. Zzzt! He defeated stronger Pokemon than that little f*ck: Lugia, Latios, Rayquaza, Mewtwo, Deoxys, Ho-oh and more. Zzzt! Why does he need to be killed by a f*cking Mega Aerodactyl? That outlaw should just die! Zzzt! Vincent...VINCENT!"

Magnezone then uses Discharge, because of the burst of sorrowful emotions, it is uncontrollable. Alastor braced himself as his Rigid Cape materializes in front of him to use it to draw the streaks of electricity to himself. He modified the cape perfectly that it can now draw some moves to himself without doing much harm to him. However, Alastor's eyes widened when he noticed the strength of Magnezone's electricity is too much for his cape to handle. Alastor then disabled and let the electricity deal him damage. Alastor takes the hit and realizes that Magnezone's emotions are getting to strong that he himself can't take the hit, making him scream in pain.

It was unfortunate as the walls are soundproof and they are the only ones inside when Magnezone cried. Alastor fought himself to stay conscious.

 _"Droplet, who do you think is the strongest person emotionally?" Alastor asked._

 _"If you ask me, you wouldn't believe me." Droplet asked._

 _"Why is it chief?"_

 _"Because, it is Magnezone."_

 _"Huh, him?"_

 _"Yeah, because he seems this stoic sheriff but I sense that he never let his emotions overwhelm him when an officer close to him died in front of him. He didn't lash out or got himself killed, he just wept silently. Still, it is a good thing."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"The Magnemite-line has to control their emotions since their emotions help control their powers, emotions overwhelming them by anger is dangerous because they'll unintentionally shoot millions of volts of electricity."_

 _"Droplet, what happens when their emotions are overwhelmed by anger?"_

 _"Just do everything; making them remember who they are, comfort them and forgiveness. You don't want to have enemies in this world, it is better to make friends so that both of you can prosper together."_

Taking Droplet's advice, Alastor opens his eyes screamed,

"Magnezone, stop! I know you are strong so don't give up Magnezone! Vincent doesn't want you to live a life of strife and sorrow. Think about the reason of your life and why Vincent saved you. Magnezone, I now understand about your dilemma and I was very inconsiderate because I was angry for being separated for my father and taking him away from Wigglytuff. It is because of you why I got to see my father again before he died...that's why, I forgive you. I know you can hear me Magnezone! So please snap out of it!"

Magnezone's eyes widened when he heard this. Those words, those were the words of Vincent when they went to Rayquaza's territory to ask him to stop the meteor. Magnezone remembers them while Alastor screams in pain and now was audible for him to hear it as his attack ended.

No damage was done by the attack as Alastor took all of the damage to himself. Alastor's body is sizzling from the attack as he heaves deep breaths. Suddenly, Alastor's eyes roll and he falls backward with a thud. The Rigid Cape falling beside him.

"Zzzt! Alastor! Zzzt!" Magnezone cried as he rushes to his side.

Alastor is still alive as with the rise and fall of his chest. He is unconscious as Magnezone shakes him to wake him up. Looking at the Rigid Cape, he remembers from a lesson from Vincent about this kind of item. Rigid Capes absorb water to heal the Anorith or Armaldo of the team and water with Reviver Seed extract can heal fatal wounds. Alastor's may be an enhanced version of a Rigid Cape but it has the same functions.

Taking the Rigid Cape, Magnezone places the cape on the pool and drags Alastor to the pool's side. He ties the cape's rope around Alastor's neck and let the cape heal Alastor. Because of the Reviver Seed extract in the water, the wounds Alastor sustained healed and Alastor's eyes shot wide open as he grasps his chest and heaving heavy breaths.

"Zzzt! Alastor! Zzzt!" Magnezone said as he embraces Alastor while wiping. "Zzzt! I'm Sorry. Zzzt!"

Alastor can do nothing but hug him. Tears are going out of Magnezone's eyes.

"It's okay Magnezone. It's okay..."

* * *

The two are now relaxing on the Jacuzzi with Magnezone feeling happy.

"Zzzt! Ah, this is the best. Zzzt!" Magnezone commented.

To past the time, the two began to chat with one another about their experiences and Alastor sharing about the belief of Wigglytuff regarding outlaws. Magnezone then remembers that Vincent said the same thing and saying that he wants to make amends on the wrong way he treated the outlaws.

"I know it will be a long way but I can help you with it." Alastor said.

"Zzzt! Thank you. Zzzt!" Magnezone said.

* * *

17:20  
Jewel City  
Outside Salazzle's Spa

"Thank you, please come again." Salazzle said as the group leaves.

When they went out Alastor requested that he wants to talk with Magnezone alone. There are not that much Pokemon in the streets so they don't need the disguise anymore which is a relief for the guys.

Once they're out of sight, Alastor smiled at Magnezone.

"So, may I have the list of outlaws who you imprisoned but are actually good Pokemon."

"Zzzt! Yes, I want the following outlaws listed on my...Zzzt!" Magnezone started as he realizes something. "Zzzt! Oh no, Vincent's-"

"This?" Alastor materializes a MP4. "You dropped it when I assaulted you, that was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

"Zzzt! Alastor...thank you. Zzzt!" Magnezone said.

Magnezone shows Alastor the files of the Pokemon outlaws who are good and will be spending Christmas with their families.

"Okay, we'll be doing it tomorrow." Alastor said. "I say after doing this, we may be able to watch the others rehearse for the play for Christmas."

"Zzzt! Yes, but aren't you one of the cast? Zzzt!" Magnezone asked.

"No, I'm the designer of the play and I've finished my work some days ago. I'm free for tomorrow."

"Zzzt! Thank you but this is too much for me after you have forgiven me. Zzzt!"

"That's because, you're my friend."

Magnezone is shocked at this before smiling. The Armaldo who never trusted him for 9 years is now his friend and ally. Someone who he trusts and a fast forgiving person.

"Magnezone, there is something I want you to have." Alastor said, putting out a ticket that amazed Magnezone. "I don't have a gift for you but I want you to have this VIP ticket for Team White-Silver's concert for Christmas. We have been giving out tickets to people for a limited time and I was lucky that I've found an extra ticket left in the house. I want you to have it as my gift to you. I know you love Team White-Silver so here."

"...Zzzt! Thank you. Zzzt!" Magnezone said as he accepted the ticket.

"Come on Buzz, let's go home."

"Zzzt! Yes, Alastor. Zzzt!"

Alastor smiles at his new friend as they regroup with the others and made their way back to Treasure Town.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Alastor's name is derived from a mythical figure that means "The punisher of evil doers". That is where his role being a tank meant. His surname is named after the hardest metal since he is the team's tank.**

 **I feel like I want to get an Armaldo as a team mate since I love Armaldo of the special episode, Igglybuff the Prodigy, that lead me to make Alastor. I think I'll not be able to finish all on Christmas and I think I'll be finish this between 29th and 31st of December. I sometimes forget Manaphy since he isn't actually an official member of Team Elemental, he is just like a son to the team. I spent three days making this story and I feel there are plot holes in it because I lack time, busy in those days and having writer's block.**

 **In Red and Blue Rescue Team, a Magnemite joins you early in the game so I made that Magnemite the Magnezone of Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky. I'm sad because I didn't finish the post-game of Red and Blue Rescue team, I hate the part that Patricia (The Partner) no longer walks with you and the game ripped away her personality and made her act like a normal Meganium. Gardevoir being the same Gardevoir from Red and Blue Rescue team with Medicham was inspired from Sulfurbunny at Deviantart.**

 **Primrose being thought as a guy is a gag I place on her character because of the partner of Gates to Infinity being called a "he" but Primrose is a female. I love Hydreigon, he's so cute despite his appearance. I don't know what came over me when I made Nightshades of a Sableye, the other making Xavier from Megahearts a masochist and likes bondage. Fighting scenes are hard and this chapter is the longest chapter.**

 **The visual novel Alastor bought is a cameo of Team Firestorm, I love that fanfiction. It is unique, not cliche and has a great story. That story is a must read, check it out and follow its author, ProffessorLugia. It is better than my story.  
Swampert: Connor  
Charizard: Vulcan  
Mismagius: Roy  
Ralts: Dawn  
Shiny Charizard: Amber**

 **Another cameo is "The Legend of the Exile" by SparkofLeaves. It is a great story with a great mix of the main series and PMD and I'm sad that it doesn't get much reads and reviews it deserves. The author helped me a lot when I first started to write stories. Also the first long Pokemon fanfiction I have read and love.**

 **No Antidote is a well-written Pokemon fanfiction that I adore. The mood and theme of the story is just breathtaking.**

 **Video games:  
Super Sentret: Super Mario  
Xeno-Gallade Chronicles: Xenoblade Chronicles  
Arceus Eater: Gods Eater  
The Legend of Delphox the Twilight Princess: The Legend of Zelda the Twilight Princess  
Tales of Togekiss: Tales series**

 **Belated Merry Christmas guys!**


	5. Phil's Side

**I have to confess, I am not that much talented since I'm not that good in spelling and punctuations, writing stories is just a hobby that I like to share with other people and I find myself just average. The biggest problem about me is that I have dyslexia and I also wear glasses so I always depend on auto-correct to correct my spellings but I still miss some words or mix them up. The reason why I want to write is because I was inspired by amazing writers and I want to improve and fight over my dyslexia. That's why I want to challenge myself by writing stories while also entertaining others. So thank you, I'm glad you like my story and took your time to read it and what I like most is being corrected for typos since I love to development my writing. I also have a hard time making action sequences.**

 **Isaac: Characters from P45's profile, the characters of Megahearts, will appear as cameos here, I'll also be appearing.**

 **Isaac, stop barging in my notes…**

 **Also, be sure to check up the authors who had their stories featured in cameos. They're amazing.**

* * *

Crystal Cave  
7:30  
December 23, 20XX

During Christmas, the cave sports beautiful crystals perfect for Christmas and the locals of Treasure Town usually tasks explorers to go to this cave and harvest few of the crystals. The resident Azelf accepts the task for the explorers as Crystal Cave usually has too much crystals that makes the local Pokemon getting trap inside. Some Pokemon also visit Azelf for some time as Azelf usually gives advice and tells tales of determination to give willpower to those who listen. Azelf also challenges Pokemon with the test of their willpower and determination as an explorer.

Today, not that much Pokemon are around so the cave is completely silent. There is not that much noise as the local Pokemon weren't going around making noises. However,

BOOM!

"AAAACCCCKKACCCKKKAACCKK!"

"BUGOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"KAWKAWKAWKAWKAWRGH!"

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKK!"

"GAK! BLAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGH!"

*Cough* "WWWAAAAAAAAACK!"

"HACK! HACK! HACK!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHH!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

A series of noises of puking Pokemon erupted from the vicinity of the cave together with a cry,

"TYPE BURST FINISH!"

"Hahahaha!" Phil laughed.

Phil is holding a handheld console. The console has two screens, one at the bottom and one on top. Bottom screen has an analogue at the left below the directional buttons and four round buttons at the right. It is rectangular pocket-size device that the top side and the bottom side can close.

The top screen shows a Salamence sprite with a background that happens to be a restaurant. The bottom screen shows a title of a story, "Grace Dalila's Special Dish". The game appears to be a Visual Novel as it appears as one.

To describe the Salamence's appearance, he doesn't appear like a regular Salamence. He looks very young, around the age of 16. He has bigger eyes with red irises that appear a bit serpentine and humane. Furthermore, the Salamence looks cute and adorable.

Below the render of the Salamence, there is a text box indicating the events happening.

'Sky looks around the massacre that took place inside the Lumiose City Restaurant as he stare at the horrors of the mess that Grace Dalila had done.

'The chairs of the costumers are all turned over and messy. On the tables, plates of spaghetti with Hoppip herbs and large meatballs lie, having one bite on each.

'On the floor, the costumers are lying on the floor, puking and look as if they are dying. The whole restaurant is now filled with vomit as some costumers saw the Pokemon vomiting that they all fled out of the restaurant with horror. Sky sighed that they get to keep the payment they received.

'"No refunds" is one of the rules of the restaurant.

'One table in particular has a costumer sitting there. Not only was he trying to kill himself or destroy his digestive organs, he seems to be loving it.'

The Salamence begins speaking, his mouth is moving as he talks with the render changing his expression to one of shock. The Salamence has a high-pitched voice. On the text table, it shows the Salamence's name and what he is talking about.

'Sky  
N-no way. How?'

Then the background changes to display a scene of what happened. Like what the text said, it was a mess with Pokemon around the area squirming.

Near the screen, a Hydreigon is lying on his belly with green vomit going out of his mouth of his heads; on top of him is a Chandelure with her purple flames turned green and her face is hidden that Phil cannot see her face but he can see the arm-frames on the Hydreigon; beside is a Samurott lying on his back with his eyes covered by his helmet and green ooze going out of his mouth, his head is only shown; Mewtwo is beside the Samurott, lying in an awkward position, face on the floor with the hips upright and vomit around the face; at the rear, Giratina's body can be seen outside the window curled like a dead caterpillar; Cresselia is face planted on a table; one can see a Serperior leaning on the wall with her head facing up to hide her eyes, one can see green vomit sipping out of her mouth; an Aggron is lying sprawled on the ground with a Blaziken hunched on top of his belly, their eyes are both in X and souls are going out of their bodies in a form of a small angel Aggron and a small angel Blaziken; a Sceptile rammed to a wall and slouched there with a fluid of vomit creating a green waterfall; and a Charizard can be seen having his head hanging on the roof with the arms on the side, legs down and tail behind the legs with the flame flickering.

At the center, there is a tasty-looking spaghetti on the table with a Swampert eating it and smiling. At the other end is Sky with his fore legs on the table to look at the Swampert. Sky is very short, having the height of 4'10''.

'Amidst the massacre and bodies of the victims. There is someone who loves the food. It is no one other than Grace's crush, who is oblivious to the massacre around him.

'Earwyn  
Sky, you have to try this food. This is the best food I have ever tasted in my life…can I order an extra after this?

'Sky  
B-big bro?

'Earwyn  
"But who cooked this Heliopetile (Heck of a) dish, after this, give her my compliments to her and here is a tip for you too Sky. Also, I'll buy you some too."

'Sky wonders if the food is controlling his foster brother's mind. But later, he has to eat the killer spaghetti of Grace Dalila.'

The art background disappears and returns to the restaurant's background then shows a sprite of a blue-eyed Gardevoir. She has a ribbon around her waist and has a hand placed beside her hips.

'Meanwhile, Grace is between the doors that lead to the kitchen as she watches Earwyn eat his meal. She is oblivious to the carnage she created while she stares at her crush.

'Grace  
Oh, senpai…'

"Why can't this game let me see Sky's reaction?" Phil said as both screens turn black and return to the story selection menu. "Love is such a powerful thing, too bad I can't see Sky suffer and let me see my mains suffer."

There was a rumble in the cave as Phil looks up from his console and sees the crystal leading to Crystal Crossing opening. Phil saves the game before shutting the console off and returning it to his dimensional storage and goes inside the cave.

* * *

As Phil goes down the path, Phil reminisces the times when he was a little Bagon living here before joining Team Elemental. He also remembers the Snorunt who he used to play with and his rival. Snow Crystal, his foster sister and rival. How they play tag under Azelf's watchful eye, tease the local Pokemon, having lessons with Azelf and guarding the Time Gear.

"Heh, me and Snow used to play in this spot." Phil said. "She always make fun of my height and weakness. Good thing I'm not like that Salamence from Pokemon Megahearts: Souls of Liberation, he is one and a half feet smaller than me."

CLICK!

Phil looks down and he realizes that he flew over a trap with a Voltorb on it. In a blink of an eye, Phil's Outlast Bow materializes around his neck as the trap explodes. The trap also has a secondary effect that sent Phil flying back.

"Traps cannot hurt me." Phil boasted. "I am Phil Crystal of Team Ele-"

CLICK!

He was blown to a Trip Trap. Phil trips and loses his Detect Specs, his vision becomes blurry since Phil is nearsighted. To add insult to injury, the trap's secondary effect caused him to spin around until he is dizzy. Phil wobbly walks around dizzily before shaking his head.

"Now I know how Droplet feels when he goes to Zero Islands alone." Phil said dizzily before shaking his head. "Where are my glasses?"

Phil begins searching round him as he knows that a Trip Trap isn't a dangerous trap except in a monster house as there are more traps that can destroy your fallen held item. Thankfully, Alastor increased the durability of their held items so that explosions wouldn't destroy them.

"Where is it?"

"You mean this?"

"Oh thank you miss."

Phil can see his Detect Specs clearly but not the one who is giving it to him. As he wears the glasses, his vision becomes and he sees that the one helping him was,

"Snow!" Phil exclaimed.

Snow Crystal the Froslass of Team White-Silver is seen floating in front of Phil as she snickers.

"My Phil, I never expect you to fall for that trap and struggle to find your lost item."

"Hey, I'm nearsighted and can't see without my glasses."

"Yeah, I'm surprised that Alastor is able to turn your Detect Band into a pair of glasses."

Phil's Detect Specs used to be a Detect Band, however, Alastor is able to turn them into a pair of glasses. Just by using an X-googles and using the Detect Band's evasive maneuvers, Alastor turned it into a Detect Specs with a Salamencite on it. Detect Specs are more effective than a Detect Band.

"Yeah, Alastor is a smart guy."

"And handsome."

Phil grumbles.

"Snow, did you bring your keyboard with you?" Phil asked

"No, I dropped it by Wigglytuff's Guild." Snow answered. "Besides, Azelf will not be here since he has business to attend."

"What?"

"Yeah but he should be back here soon."

"Yes because I'll be pissed if he doesn't show up. The reason is because Droplet is from another world and I wanted to come with him." He then hears Snow laughing. "What?"

"But you did."

Phil looks embarrassed.

"Jeez, you're 22 years old and you still peed outside." Snow said

"It is just that I am scared to lose my glasses." Phil retorted. _Now I look like Sky. I hate him._

The two made their way down the cave. The cave didn't changed for the past 9 years as the two walk down the path. When they arrived at the clearing, they found the place still the same as it was when they were still a Bagon and a Snorunt. The crystals around are still there and the incident with Grovyle stealing the Time Gears haven't destroyed them.

This is how Phil joined Team Elemental. He is a guardian of the Time Gear with Azelf since Azelf found him as an egg. Phil was born as a healthy baby Bagon, however, he was born nearsighted. Phil cannot see properly from birth and the only memories he had as a child is his time with Snow since the dungeon is an unfriendly place and his only friend there was Snow, who is also his rival. Phil is glad that he met Team Elemental as they are his family and friends.

Once the two reached Crystal Lake, Phil looks around and sees that Azelf is not around so he just materializes his console. Not only is Phil's hobby being an explorer but he is also a gamer.

"Hey Snow, do you know the game called 'Pokemon Megaheart: Souls of Liberation'?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, Ironstone and Mac always play that game during our break time." Snow answered.

"Have you tried playing it?"

"Well not yet, I think the game is for boys."

"But Flaire plays it. Hey, there's an Aegislash here."

Snow looked at Phil's gaming console and saw some Pokemon on the screen.

"I wonder why Ironstone and Mac often overreact when one of them uses what they call 'Type Burst Move'." Snow said.

"Those moves are instant kills, every character has one." Phil replied. "Some of them are really cool but there are some that are just weird or a…complete…overkill…"

The two became silent as Phil selects the game they were discussing.

Snow wonders about these Pokemon on the screen of how Phil, Ironstone and Mac describes them. They don't seem that threatening as they all looked young, except for that Charizard since he looks like he is on his thirties. The least threatening looking of the cast is the Salamence since he is very cute with the Chandelure behind since she looks cheerful and then the Ampharos. The other thing is that the eyes of some characters are different.

"I think you guys are just overreacting, the characters don't look that threatening…" Snow said.

"Just watch." Phil replied.

* * *

Several minutes later,

Phil resisted the urge to throw his device as he slops to the ground. The console resting in front of him with the screen displaying "Game Over" with a shattered sword embedded on the ground with a ribbon tied on the hilt and a broken chain on the ground.

"Ouch, hehehe, that was a lot of KOs." Snow said.

"Shut up, you don't know the pain of playing this game." Phil said. "A 2D fast-paced, side-scrolling, air dashing and intense fighting game."

Phil decided to quit the mode and decided to try the DLC he just bought, an Aegislash named Hexcalibur Pendragon. Phil decides to play Arcade Mode using him.

Phil defeated the first opponent while Snow watches him. This DLC character is a tactical-based character as you need to know when to switch his form of all defense or all attack. Snow notices Phil's eyes widening in horror when the arcade screen shows the next opponent's face.

"No…" Phil muttered. "No, no, no, not him!"

The next opponent is a Hydreigon named Xavier Drakus. Snow just stared at him confused as the vs display screen shows.

"What's with the look?" Snow asked. "I know you've been avoiding that character back in Ultimate Mode so why?"

"No, I can't fight him." Phil said as the match is about to begin.

"Come on, it is not like he is hard or-" Snow was cut off when Phil made Hexcalibur hit Xavier.

"Ah~!" The console's speaker boomed Xavier's moan of pleasure.

"That's the answer." Phil answered as he hits Xavier again that sent him flying as he screams, "So good!"

Phil became desperate as he finishes Xavier off with the first round. At the next round, Phil uses the Hidden Power Gauge to fill the Stamina Gauge and Heart Meter to maximum. Doing the input commands, Phil causes Hexcalibur to Mega Evolve. Once he Mega Evolves, Phil opens the command list for Hexcalibur to check more of his moveset and found the input for his Type Burst. The name of the move is called "Spectral Blade".

"Okay, got it." Phil said as he resumes the game and makes the inputs.

With that, the background shatters and went black.

"Souls release." Hexcalibur chanted.

The attack is a grab and it made contact with Xavier. At that moment, the game's background music changes into the game's opening's chorus.

"Exaudivit vocem meam!" Hexcalibur exclaimed as everything is engulfed by a bright light.

The game features an anime cinematic of Hexcalibur as he is surrounded by magic circles.

"O laminis honorem exaudi me." Hexcalibur chanted in a monotonous voice. "Te meus ut ad internecionem delere debemus qui lugent." Large swords went out of the circles.

"Sed ut feram mecum extinguere essentiam." Hexcalibur rose a hand as the swords went out of the magic circle. "Peribit!" He sent the swords falling to the screen.

The system made a slashing sound effect as everything went white. Then shows a text with the words that the announcer is saying,

"TYPE BURST FINISH!"

"Carla…" Xavier muttered weakly, when the attack connects.

The screen then shows Xavier lying down on the ground as Hexcalibur descends slowly on top of him.

"May your soul rest in peace." Hexcalibur said, placing a hand on Xavier's chest.

"Hexcalibur Pendragon win!" The announcer said.

"Wow, for someone who loves science and who is very cranky, he actually sounds like Mr. Fanservice's pride of honor personality." Phil said.

Snow looks astonished as she faces Phil. She cannot say anything as the attack is really creepy.

"Mr. Fanservice?" Snow exclaimed, that's the only thing she can say.

"That's the nickname I gave to Samuel Masamune." Phil answered.

"And why is that?"

"I think you should find out."

"In a later time my children."

Phil returns his game device to his interdimensional storage as he fixes specs.

A ball of light appeared in front of them as it materializes into a shape of a Pokemon. It was Azelf and he is carrying a book.

"Oh there you are old man." Phil said. "You made us wait for an hour so I decided to show Snow the game I've always played."

"Hehehe, is it an erotic one?" Azelf asked that made Phil's forehead bulge.

"NO IT IS A FIGHTING GAME WITH A MASOCHISTIC HYDREIGON!" Phil answered

"Alright, also now that you are here, can I ask you a simple request?"

"Yeah? Seriously, we came here for a visit and you want us to do something?"

"I humbly apologize. I want you to harvest some of the cave's valuable crystals since Wigglytuff requested some crystals for the play you'll be taking part in. 'Bah, hambag!'"

"Hey, that's my line!"

"Hehe, you may be the youngest member of Team Elemental but you still play as an old man."

Phil scrawls as he and Snow head back to get some crystals.

"Are you going to come with us?" Phil asked.

"No, I want to read this book Uxie gave me as an early Christmas gift." Azelf answered as he shows the book. "I'm really curious of what that mysterious man wants to do with Alicia. Also, make sure you harvested 20 pounds of crystals."

Phil saw the book that he immediately fled to a distance. A bottle of bleach materializes around his tail as he pours the contents on his face.

"Phil wait!" Snow screamed as she follows.

Azelf sighs and wonders why Phil is acting like this as he continues to read the book. The book is titled, "Nightshades of a Sableye".

"Oh, now she is wearing a latex suit." Azelf commented, burying his face into the book and blushing deeply. "This is exciting."

* * *

10:30  
Crystal Cave  
December 23, 20XX

"Draco Meteor!" Phil exclaimed as an orange ball appears in his mouth.

Firing the ball, it breaks into meteors that fall down as they hit several parts of the cave to break the crystals off of the walls but not destroying them completely since Phil uses the weaker version of Draco Meteor. Phil smiled at his accomplishment as he felt his power being drained.

"Damn, my Special Attack got lowered by two levels." Phil said.

"Wow, usually, Draco Meteor lowers your Special Attack once you used it." Snow commented in awe. "But, you used it differently as you can use it consecutively without having your Special Attack being lowered. Also, you have greater control over it."

"Oh, please, I'm better than Hydreigons." Phil boasted while internally, he is sweat dropping. _I hope I never meet Xavier._ He thought as he imagines Xavier's Type Burst.

Phil remembers Flaire facing Xavier in that game using Sky. Xavier, having more heads, trapping Sky with a cage from the combination of Dark Pulse and Dragon Pulse before flying to the sky. He then uses his heads to summon five magic circle with inscriptions "Apocalyptic Harbinger" written in Unknown scriptures around the circles' edges repeatedly. Those circles then summon a meteor storm to rain down over Sky, destroying the entire area into a blazing inferno.

Snow sighs as she uses Blizzard to freeze the surrounding rocks around the crystals.

"Give me a hand with this." Snow asked.

Phil uses Fire Blast to create some explosions to make the crystals fall to the ground. Once the two gather the crystals, Phil checks the time on his watch, it is 10:35.

"Well, we've been doing this for three hours already and we only harvested four pounds of crystals." Phil said as they sit down. "Man, I just wanted to talk with Azelf but he just made us harvest some crystals. Hey Snow, let's take a break."

Phil materializes two Huge Apples, giving the other to Snow. The two eat the apples quietly as Snow puts out a novel from her Treasure Bag and reads silently. The book she is reading is titled, "Expert's Guide for Keyboards".

Snow was almost finish with her apple when she hears Phil snickering.

"Oh yes." Phil muttered.

Snow stares at him, confused. Phil materialized his game console again and is staring too close to the screen.

 _Your eyes are going to get irritated by that._ Snow thought.

Snow returns her novel back to her Treasure Bag as she moves to Phil's side.

"Hey Phil, what-?" Snow was cut off when she sees blood falling from Phil's nose. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, Kunoichi." Phil muttered.

Snow is a bit confused, she then stares at his console and sees why he was bleeding. Her eyes widened with horror at the sight.

There on the screen, is a surprised and embarrassed female Greninja. She is wearing a tight fit leather assassin's gear with daggers around the legs and waist (Katarina Du Couteau's outfit) with Palkia smiling while crossing his arms behind her.

"Phil?" Snow called.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Phil's nose shot a geyser of blood and fainted.

Snow sighed as she wonders about men being this immature when they see something attractive to females. Snow puts out a Reviver seed and places it on his back. Phil wakes up as he continues his playthrough.

"Man, Kunoichi's gag reel is just too fanservice and awesome." Phil commented before snorting.

"Is that game a Visual Novel or a Fighting Game?" Snow asked.

"Both."

"Oh goodness, I wonder about how your stay with Team Elemental made you weird."

"What? What makes you say that?"

"Because, the weirdest person I have ever met is definitely Droplet."

"Our leader?"

"Yes, do you remember when you trained us?"

* * *

 _This was the day when Team White-Silver are still apprentices of Wigglytuff's Guild for three months. Since before the incident with the Time Gears, apprentices aren't allowed to evolve on that day. However, once the incident and the mess with Darkrai were resolved by Team Elemental, apprentices are now allowed to evolve after three months if only their species can evolve or if they want to. However, since graduating from the exam requires going to Luminous Spring, teachers should be creative to not let apprentices know the spring's exact location._

 _The members of Team Elemental are teachers of the guild for some past time jobs if they aren't doing any missions or sentry duty. Today, they are allowing Team White-Silver evolve into their next stage. It is during this time when they've all reached their final form: Swampert, Blaziken, Armaldo and Salamence._

 _On the surface of Sharpedo's Bluff, Alastor is reading a book while Droplet assesses Team White-Silver: Aria, as a Togepi; Ironstone, as an Aron; Mac, as a Machop; and Snow, as a Snorunt._

" _Okay, Alastor, what are the requirements for them to evolve?" Droplet asked._

" _Aria needs to have a high IQ level, Ironstone should be at least at level 32, Mac should be at level 28 and Snow has two evolutions."_

 _Droplet checks his tablet to see the stats of Team White-Silver._

" _Hmm, seems like they've reached the required level Alastor." Droplet said. "Also, we do have a Dawn Stone with us. Why do we need it Alastor?"_

" _Well, because we need this for Snow." Alastor answered._

" _For me?" Snow said._

" _Yes." Alastor said. "Because-"_

" _Hey, what's up?"_

 _Droplet, Alastor and Team White-Silver turn around to see a Salamence and a Blaziken approaching them._

" _Oh hey Flaire and Phil." Droplet greeted._

" _Hey there four-eyes." Snow greeted Phil._

 _Alastor coughed to get their attention._

" _Well, like I was saying, Snow has two forms. She can either become a Glalie or a Froslass."_

" _So, what are the difference?" Snow asked._

" _For a Glalie, your stats are pretty well balanced but you excel at none. For a Froslass, you'll receive a different typing as you'll become part Ghost, unlike the Glalie, your defenses decreases but you'll become faster."_

" _Well, that's a tough choice." Snow said. "Balanced but excel at none or squishier but faster."_

" _I guess you should turn into a Froslass." Phil advised. "Speed is better."_

" _Alright, like what four-eyes said, I'll choose to become a Froslass."_

 _Alastor nods as he gives the Dawn Stone to Snow._

" _So, what now?" Aria asked._

" _Well, since going to Luminous Spring is dangerous for now, I have something that can be an alternative to evolution." Droplet said as he raises his left hand. "We'll do it with magic!"_

 _A simple metal staff materializes around Droplet's hand as he twirls it around._

" _This is the Mystifying Staff." Droplet said. "This staff contains the essence of Luminous Spring and it can allow Pokemon to evolve after answering the following questions:  
'Do you seek evolution?' The answer for that question should be 'Yes' or 'No'.  
'Is there an item you need?' The answer for that question should be 'Yes' or 'No', if you say yes, specify the item you need to use.  
'Are you prepared?' This is the final question and the answer for that question should be 'Yes' or 'No'."_

 _Following Droplet's instructions, Team White-Silver did as they were told. Once all of them are done, Droplet smiled as he twirls the staff around._

" _Alright, here I go!" Droplet said while waving the staff with his left hand. "Heed me stars, let the eternity and life come to me. Flowers blossoms, the ever bright sun and the shinning moon. Time to evolve! Mystifying Staff go!"_

 _Droplet then dances around awkwardly while waving his staff as his teammates and Team White-Silver look at him with confusion. He continues dancing for about two minutes and nothing is happening._

" _Hey Mr. Mito." Aria said. "I'm not if this is a good idea." Droplet's eyes flicker sinisterly as his Speed Scarf materializes around his neck. "Is it re-"_

 _SMACK!_

 _In a blink of an eye, Droplet knocks all members of Team White-Silver unconscious by smacking them with the Mystifying Staff. As the team falls down, the other members of Team Elemental have their eyes completely white with their mouth agape._

 _The act Droplet did seems cruel. They just witnessed a large Swampert hitting a Togepi, a Machop, an Aron and a Snorunt with a staff. However, Team White-Silver's members aren't children anymore but are just in their early teens._

" _Did you-" Flaire started._

" _-just hit them-" Alastor continued._

" _-with your staff?" Phil finished._

 _Droplet just stood up and smiled as he took out a recorder from the staff._

" _I have their voices here, now time to carry them to Luminous Spring!"_

 _The team look at their leader as they carry Team White-Silver to the direction of Luminous Spring. He appears to have hit his at some point._

* * *

 _Three months later,_

 _Snow, now a Froslass, is floating around Treasure Town. Since her team is now in their second form while she is the only one who is fully evolved, Snow has the whole day for herself while her team is off to meet up with Team Elemental._

 _As she is sightseeing around town, she sees Team Elemental together with Team White-Silver._

" _Alright, here I go!" she heard Droplet exclaim. "Heed me stars, let the eternity and life come to me. Flowers blossoms, the ever bright sun and the shinning moon. Time to evolve! Mystifying Staff go!"_

 _Snow watches as Droplet does the same dance again. It seems true as Droplet makes the same steps from before. As Droplet dances, Snow sees that the other members of Team Elemental have a fearful look on their faces._

 _After a few moments, Droplet's Speed Scarf materializes and knocks Team White-Silver unconscious with his staff. Snow has her mouth agape as she watches her teammates fall to the ground unconscious._

" _Great, now we should bring them to Luminous Springs." Droplet said as he carries Ironstone._

 _Snow was furious. Droplet lied about magic and the one he did isn't magic, he just beat them up._

" _Hey Mr. Mito!" Snow shouted as she charges in front of Team Elemental. "What are you doing to my team?"_

" _Phil, go in front of her." Droplet commanded, ignoring Snow._

 _Phil complies and flies in front of Snow. Snow has a confused expression._

" _Yes, why Dro-?"_

 _SMACK!_

 _Droplet hits both Phil and Snow with his staff that both of them were sent flying off to a distance with a twinkle._ **(AN: Phil and Snow are blasting off again! *Ting!*)**

 _Once the two are gone, Droplet smiles at Alastor and Flaire._

" _Froslasses only have heads as their body." Droplet explained. "The reason why I needed Phil is because I need something to send her flying without doing much damage. The one suitable for that is Phil, now let's go."_

 _Droplet made his way while carrying Ironstone while Alastor, carrying Mac, and Flaire, carrying Aria, follow him._

" _Did he hit himself upon waking up every three months?" Alastor asked._

" _I think so." Flaire answered._

* * *

"Argh! Why does Droplet have to be this weird?" Snow commented. "I was unlucky when we were sent flying since you fell on top of me. It is a good thing you just landed on my body since on my head is what is lethal. Isn't that right Phil?"

Phil's mood immediately darkens.

"Snow, I like Droplet on how he is." Phil remarked darkly. "Snow, let's just separate to collect more crystals. Break time's over."

Without waiting for Snow to reply, Phil unfolded his wings and left.

Once he is out of sight, Phil bangs his head on the wall repeatedly and takes off his Detect Specs. Phil eyed the Salamencite on the glasses' right hinge.

He hated the power of Mega Evolution, sure it is very strong but it can also turn you insane. He'd seen other worlds have safer methods of Mega Evolving but others don't.

Some explorers prefer to use Z-moves more since Mega Evolution is very risky even though they are more powerful than Z-moves. However, Z-crystals are rarer than Megastones and they haven't found any Z-crystals for the following years in their days together. Even though Z-moves are safer, it still deals a devastating effect but has no side-effects that make a Pokemon insane.

Phil doesn't know why he still keeps the Megastone even though he hates it. This power, almost killed Droplet 8 years ago.

* * *

 _Droplet Mega Evolves into a Mega Swampert as he grips the wings of Phil as his feet made a large trail behind as he tries to calm Phil who used an unbalanced fusion of Mega Evolution._

 _It was just a normal day, Team Elemental was just training inside Marowak's Dojo when this happened. Phil foolishly used the power of Mega Evolution. Because of the transformation, Phil's strength is not balanced with the power the Megastone holds so he is now on a rampage._

 _When Phil Mega Evolved, Alastor received heavy damage when he protected Droplet and Flaire from Phil's rampage. Because of this, Alastor's health became very low that Droplet must Mega Evolve to protect Alastor and Flaire, Flaire is a glass cannon she can't survive a powerful hit from Phil. Right now, Flaire and Alastor are at the sidelines with Flaire supporting Alastor stand while Droplet tries to hold off Phil._

 _Droplet gritted his teeth as he dug his hands deeper to Phil's wings. The wing's sharp edges gave Droplet wounds on his palms. Phil's flight ended when he pushed Droplet for twenty meters._

" _Phil, snap out of it!" Droplet called. "I know you can do it so please sto-"_

 _SLASH!_

 _Blood flew around the area as Flaire and Alastor stare in horror. Phil extended a claw and swipes Droplet's side, leaving a nasty gash on the side. Droplet gritted his teeth as he felt his blood flowing out of the wound Phil left behind._

" _Please stop it Phil!" Droplet cried as blood went down his mouth._

 _Phil roared as he hits Droplet with his tail and sent him flying to a wall. Phil followed and pinned Droplet to the ground._

" _I know you're there Phil." Droplet said. "I know you are strong and this power cannot control the Phil I know."_

 _Phil roars again and stabs Droplet at the stomach. Droplet screamed with pain as Phil continues to dig deeper with the wound and play with his intestines._

" _Come on, is the Phil I know?" Droplet screamed. "Phil is the guy who is arrogant, rash, know-it-all and strong. He is strong and powerful that he mastered Draco Meteor for a few days and-" Droplet coughed more blood that splattered Phil's face. "-a great friend…" with this, Phil's savage assault slowed as Droplet's conscious begins to fade. "You're a great friend, because you care for us deep inside. You just wanted to hide your weaknesses by acting tough, but you are a soft-hearted person Phil. My friend and a member of Team Elemental. Please Phil…stop…"_

 _Droplet wipes Phil's blood stained face and spread some blood on his glasses as his hand falls to the ground. By that time, Phil's eyes returned to normal. Both of them returned to their normal form as Flaire and Alastor rushed to their side and used an Escape Orb._

* * *

Phil hated that day, after escaping the dungeon, Marowak was horrified when he saw Phil covered with blood and a severely wounded Droplet. Droplet was rushed to the hospital while Phil, traumatized by the attack, left the team. He cannot bear to stand Flaire's wrath and expelling him from Team Elemental.

During his exile, Phil spent his time crying and repeatedly apologizing to Droplet for what he did and how foolish and cocky he was when he used Mega Evolution that nearly killed him. His exile lasted for a long time, during that time, Phil became thin and weak as he has never eaten for the time being. He would've died if it weren't for the help of Grovyle who returned from the future to the present.

"Oh, hello there Phil." A voice called.

Phil returns his glasses, turns around and sees a female Sceptile watching him. Beside her are a Charizard, a Houndoom and a Lucario. The members of the Expedition Society and a team that rivals Team Elemental's power: Team Force.

"Hello Liliana, Marco, Darkfire and Aurelius." Phil said, greeting the Sceptile, Charizard and Lucario by name respectively.

These Pokemon are involved with the Dark Matter incident. The leader of this team is Marco, like Droplet and Axle, a human turned Pokemon. The team's status as heroes are not that popular like Axle's and Droplet's team

"Good to see you Mr. Crystal." Darkfire greeted.

"I see that the Megastone Droplet found still troubles you." Aurelius said. "I can sense it through your heart, after 9 years, you still hold that anger towards Mega Evolution."

"I know, I hate this Megastone." Phil said, tears falling down his eyes. "I never wanted to kill Droplet but I almost did years ago that I almost wanted to kill myself."

Liliana snickered as she approaches Phil.

"Dear Salamence, please calm down." She said. "There is no need to dwell in the past. We should look toward the future."

Phil stopped as he smiles at her. Liliana has taken this motherly personality from her adoptive father, Carracosta, so only a few words from her can calm him down. Carracosta is a chef that rivals Droplet in cooking and is a strict but kind parent. Liliana also has a tendency to scold others for almost a week that will make Carracosta proud. When Azelf is not around, Liliana is there to comfort him.

"Hehe, you're a big baby Phil." Liliana said. "Just like that Salamence from that game."

When she said this, Phil scrawled.

"Hey, I am two hundred-percent better than that Salamence!" Phil said. "I am also handsomer, bigger and smarter than him."

"Hey Marco, why does he hate that character?" Darkfire asked Marco.

"Well-"

* * *

" _Damn it Flaire!"_

 _Phil always gets his butt beaten by Flaire. Since Flaire mains Sky, Phil received a phobia of:_

 _Sky wagging his tail as he smiles and playfully follows it around like a dog, after a while, Sky stops to stare at the opponent and blows a raspberry._

 _A cute, doggy, small and powerful Pokemon of his species doing that while Flaire rubs it on his face. His worst nightmare._

* * *

"Flaire always kick my ass in that game." Phil said. "She also uses that Salamence as her main…his puppy eyes, gah!"

"Hehe, we might as well help you with your errands." Liliana requested.

"Thanks, Azelf is back at the lake reading an erotic novel." Phil said. "Why did someone had to make a story of the book that frightens majority of the cast of Pokemon Megahearts?"

Liliana smiles as she waves for her companions to follow.

* * *

13:46  
Crystal Crossing  
December 23, 20XX

Darkfire helped by burning the crystals to a high temperature so that they can break off. Once heat, Marco helped in removing the crystals from the wall while Liliana and Aurelius helped in collecting them with Phil sorting out the crystals. Right now, they have collected half of the required crystals needed.

Phil looks at the damaged area. He seems very sad that some crystals are gone, even though the crystals here grow back faster than a second, he somehow relates about the part being removed and replaced since he remembers how he left Azelf and be with Team Elemental. He is also sad when he almost killed Droplet even though Flaire and Alastor forgave him.

After the Dark Matter incident, time resets when that happened because of having the Spacial Guardians involved. So everyone lost their memories except for the survivors. Phil was the only one who remembered the incident since he is the sole survivor of Team Elemental when they vainly protected Palkia, seeing his friends die in front of him, seeing everything gets destroyed and the feeling hopelessness. However, he still called out after he was empowered by everyone's will to help Marco and Liliana stop Dark Matter.

Phil is dozing off when a large crystal fell on his head.

"OW!" Phil exclaimed.

Marco apologized and took the crystal from his head.

"Wow, you're really strong there." Marco commented. "I'm surprised you're able to endure the attack without getting dizzy. Other Salamences cannot even take that kind of blow."

Once he said that, Phil turned to Liliana.

"Hey, Liliana." Phil called.

"Yes?" Liliana said as she stops what she was doing.

"I want something to ask of you…can you teach me, how to control my Mega form?"

With this statement, Liliana's eyes widened.

"Really?" she exclaimed. "But I don't know if I can let you do this. You-"

"I want to be strong." Phil interrupted as tears fall down his eyes. "I want to be strong…I was weak when I tried to protect Palkia that it failed and ended up killing Droplet and the others. Axle quoted this he got from a movie 'Great power comes from great responsibility.' I believe that I need to take on this responsibility. I took Palkia's responsibility of being a Spacial Guardian and now I can think I can bear this power that I once hate."

Liliana stares into Phil's eyes, they are determined.

Phil is someone who talks rash, sometimes arrogant, clumsy and silly. By heart, he has a heart of gold; caring, kind and supportive. Liliana smiled as she tells her teammates to surround Phil like the edges of a rectangle.

"Alright Phil, tap your Megastone and Mega Evolve." Liliana said. "Show us the power of a Spacial Guardian."

With that, Phil taps the Megastone and let its power be with one with him. With that, Phil is engulfed by a sphere before it shatters to reveal Phil as a Mega Salamence. The Detect Specs didn't disappear as they remained intact to Phil's eyes with only the Megastone missing. Team Force stood their ground as they also use their respective Megastones.

Phil stood strong and intimidating for a split second before he feels his head aching. Phil feels the sharp pain of Mega Evolution reacting within his brain. This pain hurts as if a large ship hits you at the head. This pain was felt during the incident that led Droplet fall into a nine months coma. With that, Phil let out a loud cry.

"Now!" Liliana called out as Team Force uses their respective Megastones.

As Phil screeches, Team Force focused their power to their hands as they form a rectangle around Phil. Phil feels his limbs and tail getting longer and his wing detaching to form regular wings. Finally, the pain in his head subsided as he pants for breath.

Phil opens his eyes to see that he is in his regular form. He is surrounded by the concurrent forces of Mega Evolution with the multi-colored aura changing from time-to-time. Phil looks around and sees a Mega Salamence in front of him, snarling. He realized that this Mega Salamence is himself, the Detect Specs was the proof of this Mega Salamence being him.

"Phil, for you to obtain the power of Mega Evolution." Liliana called. "You must prove that you are stronger than your Mega self. Defeat him."

Phil stands his ground, it is a good thing he drank a Max Elixir juice before asking Liliana about this so he has no worries of unable to use moves at the middle of the battle.

"Also, remember the rules Droplet did when he faced his Mega form." Marco called.

 _Right._ Phil thought. _First, you cannot use items nor Exclusive Items; second, you can only use equipment; third, you can't have assistance; fourth, you can only do this once per Megastone; the copy will try to…kill, you so be careful._ The word "kill" scared Phil. _Lastly, you can only…what is it?_

With that, Phil's copy tucks his forelegs inside the metal bracers on the chest as he charges at Phil. Phil unfolds his wings and jumped to the air to evade the attack and counters with a Dragonbreath. The attack connects and sends Phil's copy to the ground.

The attack didn't faze the copy a bit but it gave Phil enough time to use a Dragon Claw. As Phil nears his copy, the copy rose and blocked the attack with his wings. Phil snarled as the copy blew Phil by using his wings. Phil flew to the sky with the copy trailing behind. Phil sees the copy flying.

 _Phil, remember what Alastor said._ Phil thought. _I wish I focused when he was teaching us about Megas…hold on, Mega Salamences have better Defense than their Special Defense. That's it!_

Phil flips around and fires a Dragonbreath attack. However, the copy dodges it and hits Phil with a Dragon Rush. The attack knocked the air out of Phil's lungs before he gasps for breath. The attack sends Phil plummeting to the ground.

Just before he hits the ground, Phil flapped his wings to break his fall.

 _I forgot about their speed!_ Phil thought. _Arceus dammit Phil!_

Phil sees the copy flying to him as it fires a Dragonbreath. Phil dodges to the side as he makes a run for it.

" _Dragon Pulse is a stronger version of Dragonbreath". Droplet said. "However, it has a shorter range than the latter and causes a knockback. So close ranged battle and getting distance is recommended for Dragon Pulse."_

Following Droplet's advice, Phil propels himself as he blasts a Dagon Pulse at the copy for a boost. Phil then flies up as he fires another Dragonbreath at the copy and it connects this time as the attack from earlier put him in a daze.

 _Drat, it didn't paralyzed him._ Phil thought.

After the copy composes himself, he then snarled and followed Phil with a Dragon Claw. Phil reacted by using a Dragon Claw.

 _I used three moves already._ Phil said. _I need to-_

Phil then remembers the last rule. "You only can use four moves."

Phil's eyes widened before using Dragon Pulse to propel himself back and blasting the copy. Three moves are used, he should save the last slot for a move he needs to use.

 _I'm stuck using these moves._ Phil thought as he watches the copy getting closer. _Those attacks barely dented him!_

Phil uses Dragon Claw to block the attack as he thinks that the last move he needs to use is his favorite move, Draco Meteor.

Using Dragon Pulse, Phil propels himself as he prepares Draco Meteor.

"This should do the trick." Phil said as his mouth is filled with an orange ball. "Draco Meteor!"

He then shoots the ball out of his mouth to the sky and it explodes into orange meteors. The chunks hit the copy as it snarls and falls to the ground, creating a cloud f dust from the crater. Phil landed on the ground with a smirk.

"Well, I guess that's it." Phil said. "It didn't last that long than I expected."

Marco can tell that there was a blur. He then realizes that the blur was a Mega Salamence.

"Phil!" Marco called that catches Phil's attention. "Watch-!"

The copy strikes Phil at the face, sending blood flying to the air as his Detect Specs' hinges fly out of his temples and land in front of Liliana.

"Phil!" Liliana cried as Phil crashes to the ground.

"Liliana don't leave your place!" Aurelius cried. "If you do, you might damage Phil's brain and break his Megastone."

Liliana stares at him as she worriedly stares at Phil.

"Phil..."

Phil staggers as he stands up and opens his eyes. Everything is blurry because he isn't wearing his glasses. Phil hears the snarl of the copy from above as he prepares an attack.

 _It is hard for me to fight when I cannot use my abilities as a Spacial Guardian._ Phil thought. _So hard…I can only use Dragonbreath, Dragon Pulse and Dragon Claw. I wonder about what my friends are doing._

In his sub consciousness, Phil reflects about how his friends fight.

 _Droplet is a ranged fighter, Flaire is the one who gets up close and beat the shit out of people and Alastor is a tank with a big brain. I wonder how they mostly use their Spacial powers? They don't use it often but I…!_

Phil is the only member of Team Elemental who always depend on that power. Droplet, Flaire and Alastor use that power often but not too much but Phil always depend on it.

 _I am weak?_ Phil thought sadly. _Droplet, Flaire, Alastor…they never use it too much, unlike me…_

Phil watches as his copy approaches him with Dragon Rush. It is blurry but he can see the blurry outlines of a dragon.

 _Am I gonna die?_ Phil thought.

* * *

" _Here you go Phil." Alastor, as an Anorith, said as he places a pair of glasses on Phil's temples. "There we go."_

 _Phil is still a Bagon on this time with Droplet and Flaire still being a Mudkip and a Torchic, respectively. They just finished a job with a Detect Band as a reward and won a prize from the ruffle. The prize was an X Googles. It was two days after the attack at Crystal Cave, the team was defeated by Grovyle while Dusknoir is on the case to capture him. During the time, the team saved a Bagon named Phil Crystal who is the adopted son of Azelf. The Bagon was mortally wounded so the team recruited him to save his life._

 _After then, Phil was adamant to wanting to stay with the team since he wants to help Azelf. However, Alastor disagreed when he recognizes Phil near-sightedness, meaning it will just throw his life away if he still persist without proper training with his condition. So to help him, Team Elemental used the days they have to get him the Detect Specs._

 _Phil wore the glasses as Alastor raised a claw._

" _How many fingers do I have?" Alastor asked._

"… _None, you just have a pair of pincers." Phil answered._

" _Correct, so what are the Pokemon you can see inside the cafe?"_

" _An Anorith, that is you Alastor; a Mudkip, Droplet; a Torchic, Flaire; a Spinda; a Wynaut; a female Wabbuffet; a Slakoth; an Octilliery; a Mr. Mime; a Zigzagoon; a Heracross; a Zangoose; a Sneasel; a Togepi; a Ladyba; and a Politoad."_

 _Even though they cannot see his mouth, Alastor smiled. Phil gasped as he cried tears of joy because of being able to see clearly. Team Elemental stands together as they watch Phil smile._

" _Well, great job Alastor." Droplet said. "You surely did a-"_

 _Droplet was cut off when Phil suddenly hugged them. Phil is crying tears of joy._

" _Thank, thank you!" Phil exclaimed. "I'll join the team, as thanks. My friends."_

* * *

 _No!_ Phil thought. _I don't want to die!_

With that, Phil waited for the copy to approach him within twenty centimeters before he rolls to the side before propelling himself by hitting the copy with a Dragon Pulse.

"Phil!" Liliana called. "That's enough!"

"No, I'm still not done." Phil replied. "I have to prove that I am strong." He thinks about his friends. "I want to be strong, just like them."

The copy shrugs the debris surrounding him as he chases Phil. Phil senses the Mega Salamence approaching him since despite his near-sightedness, he has a good sense of hearing and heard the winds blowing to signal the Mega Salamence approaching, so he did a barrel roll to evade the Dragon Claw attack and countered using Dragonbreath. The attack connects that the copy yelled.

 _The paralysis effect happened._ Phil thought. _Good timing!_

The copy then snarls as he uses a Dragon Claw at Phil with Phil parrying. The copy then uses his other claw as Phil parries again, the lower claws with Phil parrying again and lastly the tail being parried with his own tail. Right now, both combatants are locked with their parry. Phil was able to sense attacks faster because of the paralysis slowing down

"If nothing can be used." Phil said, remembering Flaire. "Use your-" he then headbutts the copy, "-HEAD!"

"Is that a move?" Marco said.

"…No, just fighting instincts." Aurelius said.

"But, there is Headbutt."

"Headbutt with a small 'h'."

"Uh, how do you know it is not a capital H."

"I don't know." A cloud of an Aggron smirking can be seen in Aurelius'. "I think an Aggron told me in my head."

 **Isaac!**

Phil's attack made the copy stumble as Phil proceeds to slap the copy with his tail. He went to a distant that the whole battlefield became blurry to his vision. He was far from the range of his nearsightedness. Phil remembers what Alastor told him, Draco Meteor can be perfectly accurate if you can channel your power to concentrate the meteors to hit the desired target. You can be accurate even when you're blind.

"I know that you're strong me." Phil said. "I may be weak, but I have friends who trust me. I will defeat you me!" Phil charges an orange ball from his mouth. "Draco Meteor!"

With that, the ball went out of his mouth and was sent to the air. There it exploded into orange meteors to fall over Phil's copy.

The copy tried to evade the attack but the meteors are coming to the copies direction and hit their mark. The copy screeched in pain as the attack plummets him to the ground creating numerous explosions. Phil continued using his attack until he felt fatigue overcoming him so he stopped.

The attack he used cost too much of his energy. He has to thank Alastor for teaching him how to use Draco Meteor without glassing and without missing. Still, he felt his blood slipping from his head as he stares at the crater where his opponent is lying. On the crater was a Mega Salamence standing.

"What?" Aurelius said. "That attack didn't stop him."

Phil just smirked. As the copy walks out of the crater, he collapses. Phil laughed.

"Hehe, I guess you still hold that side of not showing your soft side." Phil commented. "I guess you and I aren't different after all."

After finishing that line, Phil wobbled and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Phil!" Team Force cried as they rushed to Phil's side.

* * *

16:15  
Crystal Crossing  
December 23, 20XX

Phil slowly opens his eyes as he surveys the area. He was still in the place where he faced his copy. He can see his Detect Specs lying in front of him and the wound he received on his forehead is covered with some bandages.

Liliana is also a good medic and Aurelius is a good healer. With those two combined, Phil doesn't need to worry of getting terrible scars on his "handsome" face. He got to thank them for that.

"Oh you're awake." Marco said. "How was your wound?"

Phil cannot see Marco's face so he took his Detect Specs and placed it on his eyes so that he can see clearly. Marco and the others are still here. Phil wonders why Liliana is more responsible than Marco.

"Fine I guess." Phil answered as he tried to get up. "It doesn't hurt that much and-OW!"

"Phil, you hurt your feet." Liliana reminded. "You had a small treatable injuries at the limbs during the battle."

"So, how was the result?" Phil asked.

"Well…" Aurelius muttered. "You failed." Everyone glared at him. "What? I was joking."

"To tell the truth, you passed." Darkfire said, glaring at Aurelius. "Aurelius is just messing with you."

"Heh, it's alright Darkfire." Phil said. "I always messed with Flaire since she's my friend."

"Aside from that Phil, you did demonstrate a great determination." Marco stated. "This is the only way you can control your Mega form, I'm sorry there was no other way but this is the only way a Pokemon to have a balanced fusion of Mega Evolution."

"Well, it's alright Marco." Phil said. "Like what Droplet said, 'No pain, no gain.'"

After a few seconds, Liliana checks Phil's legs.

"They're healed." Liliana said as she unwraps the bandages. "Please, try to use this power."

Phil complies and taps the Megastone on his Detect Specs. The power of Mega Evolution envelopes him through the form of a sphere before it shatters, revealing Phil as a Mega Salamence.

Phil waits for the worst, but it didn't happen, he still feels he is still in his Mega form.

"I, I can Mega Evolve!" Phil shouted as he flies around in his new form before-

BAM!

Team Force cringed when Phil accidentally himself into a stalactite.

"Ouch." Marco muttered.

"I hope he doesn't kill it." Darkfire said, worried to the living being that can be killed by touch.

* * *

Later,

Phil smiles at Team Force after he gathered the crystals.

"Thank you so much Team Force." Phil said.

"Yeah, it is for us to make up for what our son almost did to you when you were still a Bagon."

"Yeah, I never knew I get to see Grovyle's mother, father and godfathers from the past." Phil said.

"Also young Salamence." Liliana said as she takes out a box from her satchel. "These are for you."

Phil looked at her with confusion as he accepted the box. Upon opening it, his eyes widened at the sight.

Inside the box are eight crystals with varying colors. Phil can tell that each crystals symbolize the types of Team Elemental, namely; blue for Water, light brown for Ground, red for Fire, Fighting, Rock, Bug, Dragon and Flying. Z-crystals.

Phil smiled as he places the box in his interdimensional storage.

"Thank you Lilia-" Phil started when Team Force is nowhere to be found. He then smiled "Merry Christmas…"

Phil made his way to meet up with Snow. Gathering the crystals together, they've collected enough crystals Azelf requested them to collect.

"Hey Phil." Snow called.

"Yes?" Phil replied.

"About a while ago, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Phil replied with a smile. "It's okay Snow, I should have gotten over it and move on. I just can't dwell on the past."

"And, you forgot this." Snow reaches for her Treasure Bag and puts out Phil's gaming console.

"Thanks." Phil said as he takes his console back.

"That game…is interesting."

Phil wonders what she meant when he opens his console. Once he did, his eyes widened.

"What?" Phil exclaimed. "I used to have 200,453,231 points but now I just have 4,123,212 points left." Phil then eyed Snow suspiciously. "What did you do?"

"Uh, I just checked the gallery." Snow said while blood seeps down her nose. "I never thought a Swampert, a Sceptile, an Aggron, a Samurott, a Typhlosion and a Hydreigon can be that hot."

Phil opens Gallery Mode and checks the game's artwork. He scrolls down to the additional artwork.

Phil saw that some of them were used to be locked were now unlocked. Mostly, the artworks are majority of the male cast posing attractive poses. They certainly look attractive as Snow said.

"DID YOU WASTE SOME OF MY POINTS WITH SOME FANSERVICE ARTWORK?!" Phil questioned loudly.

"I just can't help myself, the artwork are so attractive. Those muscles and looks…I didn't play it too much unlike you."

"Oh hahaha!" Phil then looks at the crystals gathered. "Objection! The crystals we harvested are just the ones I harvested." Phil then slams the floor with his forelegs and points his left claw at Snow. "You played the game the entire time!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Snow screamed in shock as she was taken a back. "Y-yeah…my hands hurt using Earwyn…"

 _I gotta hand to that game I stole from someone from another world._ Phil thought. _I always wanted to do that. Visual Novels for the win!_

* * *

16:45  
Crystal Lake  
December 23, 20XX

Phil and Snow made their way back to meet up with Azelf. Azelf was glad that they are able to do the task since there are not that much explorers going to the cave to harvest the excess crystals. Azelf requests the two to bring the crystals back to Treasure Town.

"Sure thing." Phil said.

"Thank you." Azelf said. "You've grown a lot since I last met you my son. I thank Team Elemental for that."

"Yeah, thanks…dad."

Azelf then said his goodbye before teleporting away.

It was nearly five when they reached Crystal Crossing before exiting it. It is getting dark as Phil checks the sky.

"Hey Snow." Phil said as he taps the Salamencite. "Wanna ride?"

Snow was surprised when Phil Mega Evolves. Right now, she is staring at a Mega Salamence.

"Phil, how can you-"

"Mega Evolve better?" Phil finished. "I got help from some friends of mine. Just some things and there. I can now be a Mega Salamence all I want."

Snow snickers and rides on Phil's back.

"Come on Crescent Boy, let's go." Snow said.

Phil tucks his fore legs in and takes off. Phil is flying at blistering speed with Snow holding tight.

"Anyway Phil, do you know how to use Earwyn?" Snow asked.

"Ask Droplet on that." Phil answered. "I'm a Christopher and Carla main. Using Earwyn makes your hands hurt because of his complicated fighting style. I wonder why they made him like that since he is the protagonist of the game."

The two continued their way to Treasure Town as they discussed the game Phil is talking about.

"Also, remember to be careful when you reached Isaac's gag reel on the first game." Phil said. "He broke the fourth wall and talked to the game's creator. He also asked him to place the TM45 to the game's system. Also, that TM is coated with Shiny Shuckle juice and you know what happens?"

"No." Snow answered.

"Every male characters of the game lost their personalities and fell in love with Isaac."

"What?!"

"I know, disturbing right? I got nightmares when I saw Xavier in a latex suit, his mouths gagged and also wanting to be tortured by Isaac. The second game is the opposite, this time, all females fell in love to Isaac. Grace, a dandere; Carla, a deredere; Sylvia, a himedere; Kunoichi, a kuudere; Lora, an undere; Kyogre, a tsundere; and Cresselia, a mayadere. Grace is creepy when she became part yandere. I wonder what will happen in the third game, maybe it will become a parody of Total Drama Island I guess."

The two talked more as Phil wonders where Team Force are.

* * *

16:25  
Crystal Crossing  
December 23, 20XX

Phil is checking the Z-crystals when a large figure appears behind Aurelius. The figure is holding a frying pan. The figure knocks out Team Force by hitting them on the head with the frying pan. Because of that, the Mystery Dungeon teleports them out and leaves behind some items. The figure collects the items before using an Escape Orb before Phil can notice their disappearance.

* * *

16:30  
Crystal Crossing's Entrance  
December 23, 20XX

Team Force wakes up to see an angry Carracosta.

"You kids should know that you are twenty milliseconds late from the time I told you when you should get back." Carracosta scolded.

"Sorry dad." Liliana apologized.

"Sorry? Sorry isn't enough young lady." Carracosta then stares at the others. "Also, you boys! You should know that-"

Carracosta continues scolding them as Liliana smiles at her father's bickering. Once it is done, Liliana takes out a Warp Orb.

"Dad, I think we should go back to Jewel City." Liliana said.

"Yeah, a place where I can continue reprimanding these two dogs." Carracosta said signifying Aurelius and Darkfire.

Liliana smashes the Warp Orb as they teleport and are now in front of Ruby Hotel. The group chose a room to stay overnight. After checking in, Marco and Liliana went to the rooftop as Carracosta scolds Aurelius and Darkfire. Carracosta even said not to do the thing again when they did once already. The two blushed as they made their way to the rooftop. While overlooking the city, the two spotted a group of Pokemon going out of Salazzle's Spa. The two immediately notice the Blaziken of the group.

"Hey Liliana." Marco said. "Is that her?"

"Yes, that Blaziken is Flaire Homura." Liliana said as she holds her chest. "Ms. Homura, thank you for taking care of my son's partner. Merry Christmas."

Inside their room, Darkfire is taking care of an egg, an egg of a Treecko.

* * *

 **Fun Fact: Phil's name is derived from the name of Oliver's best friend from Ni No Kuni, Phillip, I was thinking over that game when I got a Bagon, and his surname comes from his relationship with Azelf. Phil happens to be the weakest member of my team but he is still strong to defeat numerous opponents with his Draco Meteor and my strongest support. I added that to his character and I made him a gamer. The little scene with him and Snow is a reference to Ace Attorney by Capcom.**

 **My head hurts during the weeks, suffering from writer's block and stressed out with school work. I felt a bit sick for the past days and school just started last January 16. Sorry if it was very, very, very late. I also don't have that much knowledge of the story of Super Mystery Dungeon so this part will be updated when I played Super Mystery Dungeon. I have to update the other chapters so that the timeline makes sense. Also, each of my teams have a distinct name for each:  
Team Valiant: All members are brave and are full of justice.  
Team Elemental: All members match the four elements that reflect their personalities  
Team Jubilant: Primrose's dream is to create Pokemon Paradise and to make everyone happy. Axle is a jolly Haxorus.  
Team Force: Relation to aura and Mega Evolution.  
Team White-Silver: Color of the members, Mac is grey that matches the color Silver.**

 **That gag reel is inspired by Noel's Death Dinner from Blazblue. I'll be writing Megahearts after finishing this story. I hate making the Pokemon version of Fifty Shades of Grey…the book is a running gag of Megahearts. Unofficial Megas will appear in that story and it takes place in the main series' world parallel to my PMD story. Hexcalibur talks in Latin when he executes that attack but the translation of the line is different from what I made it to be before translating it back. He also hates his name…TM45 and my persona's name is just a coincidence.  
TM45: Attract**

 **I know that capitalizing is only use for proper nouns and I know Pokemon species names are common nouns but every dex entries use the species name as proper nouns. I don't know if I should decapitalize the species' name.**

 **Can you guys guess what my favorite Pokemon is? Also, who is your favorite member of Team Elemental? Who is your favorite character outside Team Elemental?**


	6. Night of December 23

**For my favorite Pokémon, my all-time favorite Pokémon is Swampert. I just like Alastor for his character, personality and Armaldo is my favorite Fossil Pokémon. My favorite Gen is the 3** **rd** **Gen, RSE was my first Pokémon game I played when I was little and I always picked Mudkip as my Starter.**

 **If you guys were wondering about Phil's Detect Specs, it is just made up. I want to make a unique character so I made Phil nearsighted. I also made Alastor very smart since, at the start of the game, he gains more IQs than he rest of my team. While Droplet, Flaire and Phil gain 5 points from each Blue, Red and Royal Gummi, respectively; Alastor gains 9 points from each Gray Gummi and 8 points from each Green Gummi.**

 **I hate escort missions but I hate protecting Rapha in Final Fantasy Tactics more. Reason: Rapha has a VERY stupid AI, you need to be lucky so that she doesn't rush towards the enemies for a close-ranged attack that sucks as the same enemy will hit her twice and kill her before your party can even get a turn.**

* * *

December 23, 20XX  
Treasure Town, Wigglytuff's Guild  
17:10

"Whose footprint?! Whose footprint?!" Exploud's voice shouted.

 _I guess he never passed the exams yet._ Flaire thought, never forgetting that Droplet one-shot him with a Muddy Water during the exams. _I guess Dugtrio and Exploud are the permanent sentries. Also, Dugtrio's father now has three sons._

"Blaziken's! Blazi-! Flaire!"

Dugtrio's face went out of the ground to meet Flaire, Alastor and the others. Then, the guild's gates opened to reveal the recent guild members. Bidoof, Sunflora and Corphish graduated from the guild seven years ago and are now an Exploration Team. So now; Lampent, Meinfo, and Nidoran are the newest additions to the guild. Croakgunk is now Toxicroak who keeps the cauldron, Chimeco is still the guild's medic, Exploud is standing there watching them, and, lastly, good old Wigglytuff came out of the guild.

Alastor and Flaire smiled as they greet the guild members.

"Friendly friends!" Wigglytuff called as he greets them. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Yeah, I love how you funded our guild and-" Chatot was cut off when he spots Hydreigon. His forehead bulged a cross. "YOU! Don't you dare eat the Perfect Apple supplies ever again!"

Axle cringed when that happened. He became deaf for the whole month that Primrose has to apply some Heal Seed extracts to heal their ears.

"Of course Senior Chatot." Hydreigon said. "I learned my lessons."

"I hope so and I don't want the food supplies to run out and have you guys pay the bill." Chatot warned.

Axle and the others cringed.

"Greetings to you, Team White-Silver." Chatot said. "I'm glad that you guys are here for a concert on Christmas Eve. That way, we could get more money for the guild's funding."

Flaire looks a bit crossed at this, what Chatot usually talks about is money. They saved the world twice (thrice based on what Phil said), became Spatial Guardians, the town's protectors, and are one of the strongest Pokémon in their world but they only get 10% of the actual reward money for the job. The team has a family to feed and it took almost years to have their base be beautiful. Flaire looks down and sees that Manaphy is playing with the young recruits then at the way where Sharpedo Bluff is. Large houses and buildings are in the way but it didn't block the way from the guild to see the ocean and the bluff's entrance.

Flaire wonders when Droplet will return. Is he alright? How is his condition?

"My Officer Magnezone, what brings you here?" Chatot asked, surprised to see the town's local sheriff with the continent's most powerful team.

"ZZZT! Just spending some time and making new friends sir! ZZZT!" Magnezone answered.

Once he said this, Alastor smiled warmly at him. He seems to be improving his overall attitude. The sadness in his metallic heart seems to be disappearing.

* * *

December 23, 20XX  
Sharpedo's Bluff, Dimensional Gate Room  
17:14

The room where Droplet was first seen is quiet and still as a portal slowly appears in a swirling vortex. As the portal grows, a scream can be heard as a Swampert was suddenly shot out of it. Droplet hits the wall as the portal closes and the impact of the force ricocheted Droplet out of it and made him hit the opposite wall. With that, Droplet bounced around the room before finally stopping with face planted on the wall.

Droplet comically fell backwards and landed roughly on his head. Droplet groaned when his head hit the floor before lying sprawled on the ground. He pushed himself to a sitting position with some small purple birds fly around his head (I don't know why Black Chocobos are purple).

"Now I know how the characters feel when they were hit by ricocheting attacks." Droplet muttered.

Shaking his head, the purple birds let out a squawk as they disappear, and stands up. Droplet looks around him before trying to make connection with Palkia…he can't, since Palkia can only contact them when they are in a different universe. Droplet wonders about where everyone is. Getting up, Droplet went for the door and typed in some codes to open it.

The metal door opened once the codes were imputed and Droplet went out of the room. Once he got outside, he meets the hallway with the lights off. Walking to the door that leads to the bluff's largest area and flicking a switch to turn on the lights, Droplet sees that the bluff is now empty with only the house appliances alone. Looking at the kitchen, he saw that the plates the team used for their breakfast aren't washed. He sighed as he goes to the kitchen and prepares to wash the dishes.

He looks like the maid of the team, doing the dishes, housekeeping and et cetera, even though he is the team leader and a father-figure to Manaphy. Flaire should have been the one to wash the dishes, but she seems more boyish than Droplet. Her hot-tempered, adventurous, rash, and thrill-seeking nature compared to Droplet's pacifistic, quiet, and calm nature.

Once he finished the dishes, Droplet went to the coffee table of the living room to check on the newspaper of the Daily Taillow. Taking the newspaper, he sees the front page having a picture of Phil dressed like an old man with Flaire as a ghost with candles around her, Breloom of Team Frontier as a ghost wearing fur-lined green robe, and Alastor as a grim reaper.

"Salamence Scrooge's Christmas Carol, featuring Team Elemental, Team Raider, Team Frontier, and Team Charm. Showing on December 25, 20XX on 15:00 at Treasure Theater.

"Team White-Silver Christmas Eve Concert. December 25, 20XX on 19:45 at Treasure Town's main plaza."

There are a lot of activities that will come there. There would be a rehearsal tomorrow for the play so Droplet has a script materialized on his hand. He has a good memory, so he memorized the script by heart. Finish scanning the script, Droplet dismisses the script and picks up the newspaper before heading to the stairs that will lead to Treasure Town.

The night was cold, so Droplet materializes his Speed Scarf to warm himself as he locked the door with a spare key and went to Treasure Town.

* * *

December 23, 20XX  
17:22  
Wigglytuff's Guild

"I think we're late." Flaire said as she checks the time.

It was already been a while when they arrived at Treasure Town. The good thing about Jewel City is that it isn't that far from Treasure Town and it is needed to ride the train for that to happen. It was fortunate that they arrived at Treasure Town just ten minutes after five. Unfortunately, they have to help out Team Charm, Team White-Silver, and Team Jubilant to unpack in the guild. The guild had expanded during the past years because of the efforts of Team Elemental's and Team White-Silver's works. Since there aren't that much hotels in Treasure Town and hotels back at Jewel City are expensive, exploration teams usually stay at guilds since it is free. The only problem is that staying at guilds meant that the exploration team know who and is trusted by the guildmaster. Fortunately, Wigglytuff is the nicest guildmaster in the world so far. Yet, he can be like Droplet when angry but Droplet was worse.

Since Team Elemental had taken residence on the bluff, they don't need to be sheltered in the guild's borders. Well, when Team Elemental was made, Alastor wasn't allowed to stay in the guild since he isn't a member of the guild so Flaire let him stay at Sharpedo's Bluff.

When Droplet and Flaire moved to the Bluff, the place was spotless clean. Even when Phil stayed there, Alastor managed to keep the whole place clean. The others can stay in the bluff, but the place can only contain up until 9 people only and they don't want anyone besides themselves go to other worlds.

Flaire helped with Lopunny's stuff: A makeup kit, a hair brush, a hairdryer, a lipstick set, and some costumes.

"Wait, why do you have so much costumes?" Flaire asked.

"Because, the director hired me to bring the clothes." Lopunny said.

"Oh, so-wait a minute, you mean, about the one back at Jewel City? Those were for us?"

"Of course Flaire dear. I know the sizes of you guys and now, I want to see you perform in stage with the clothes I bought back at Jewel City. The director provided me the money too and I also had a coupons to it. Aria isn't the only one getting coupons you know."

 _Coupons, where the heck can I get those?_ Flaire thought, wondering if there is a coupon for property damage.

While fixing the stuff, Flaire sees a bow that bears the pattern of Xerneas' horns. Her eyes are wide with shock upon seeing this.

"Yggdrasil?" Flaire said, looking at the prop before her. "When did you buy this?"

"At the cosplay section back at the clothes store." Lopunny answered. "Ironstone wants to get that weapon made of plastic and it was a limited edition costume."

"But, how can he cosplay using this? The wielder of this weapon is a woman and if it is for him, he should have the Rhongomyniad and the Yang Shield."

"Well, he does want the bow and not the spear and shield. Still, I wonder how someone can fight using a large sword with a chain at the hilt. That sword of that Swampert whose name nearly sounds like earwax looks heavy."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Sentry Dugtrio, what did you spot?!" Exploud yelled.

"The Blood-soaked Crescent!" Dugtrio explain. "The Blood-soaked Crescent flying at twelve o' clock!"

Upon hearing the announcement, everyone went out of the guild to see the Blood-soaked Crescent.

The Blood-soaked Crescent, the title given to the Mega Salamence and one of the most powerful Megas in the world. Flaire's thought flashbacked into the day Phil made an unbalanced fusion back at Marowak's Dojo.

The sight of one of her trusted friends, succumbed to bloodlust, crying in anguish, destroying everything in his path, and…the blood of a Mega Swampert splattered on the floor and staining the Mega Salamence's claws and wing, enough to make her puke. There was nothing she can do. That was the day when she almost lost Droplet and, to some extent, Phil.

The only comfort she had were Manaphy and Alastor. That's why when that issue was finished, she attempted to master the power of Mega Evolution with the help of Ironstone and Team Charm as the spectators of her trial and keeping it a secret from her own team, so that she can cure the phobia of Mega Evolution. Until they found out about it because of Droplet's Dimensional Scream. It was a fortune, since if they never found out about it, she wouldn't be standing here today.

* * *

" _AH!" Flaire cried when she was sent rolling on the ground._

" _Flaire!" Ironstone cried._

 _Flaire lies there as she pants for breaths and looks at the Mega Blaziken staring at her with cold eyes. That Mega Blaziken is herself, she looks beaten up at a good measure but her speed managed to overtake Flaire and hit her with one hit. That one hit is enough to drain all of Flaire's stamina and at the brink of unconsciousness._

 _The perpetuators stand in fear as Flaire gets beaten up by the Mega Blaziken. As much as they want to help Flaire, they cannot do anything as they are the spectators of this trial and interfering can cause damage to Flaire's mentality. Of course they can stop this trial, however, Flaire did a foolish thing of doing something that disallows the spectators to stop the match._

 _The Mega Blaziken approaches her, hand set aflame for the final blow. Flaire stares at it with fearful eyes as she lies there to meet her end._

 _However, something from the field outside went inside and blocked the attack._

 _The attack made Flaire's hair flutter in the air as she covers her eyes to prevent the sand from the force to hit her eyes. Once the winds died down, Flaire uncovers her eyes and sees a large Armaldo towering over her._

" _Al?" Flaire muttered weakly._

" _Droplet, I'm in!" Alastor cried as he holds the Mega Blaziken's punch. "I've intercepted the blow meant for Flaire."_

" _Got it! Phil, help Flaire out!" Droplet cried as he soon enters the field._

 _On that command, Phil enters the field from the air and scoops Flaire up._

" _You stubborn hot-head." Phil scolded. "You made Droplet worried about you that he nearly destroyed our base."_

 _As Phil helps Flaire, Droplet hears Alastor screaming as he was thrown over his head. The injuries Alastor sustained were serious, but Alastor can still take some more. Turning his head, Droplet sees just in time to see a Mega Blaziken ready to attack. Flaire's clone headbutt Droplet on the head and sends him flying to Alastor. Alastor caught his leader on his claws as Droplet's body caused Alastor's feet to skid on the ground. Droplet gagged as blood flew out of his mouth as the surrounding area became hazy. The taste of his own blood is horrible and he must've taken massive trauma to his head._

" _Droplet, are you alright?" Alastor asked._

" _Don't worry about me, protect the others." Droplet said, some leftover blood seeping out of his mouth._

" _Droplet, you're hurt."_

" _Don't worry about me Al, follow my orders and-"_

 _Droplet was cut off when Flaire's clone uses a Jump Kick that forced Droplet to Mega Evolve. Once he did, Droplet caught the Mega Blaziken mid-air by the leg before throwing her several feet away._

" _Get out of here Al!"_

 _Before Alastor can reply, Droplet lunged at Flaire's clone. The Mega Blaziken soon recovered herself just in time to see Droplet's left eye flicker a blue light._

" _Surf!"_

 _Flaire's clone was hit by a tsunami that then traps her inside the waters before it transforms into a giant tornado that everyone inside held their ground so that they would not get absorbed by the vortex. With the Mega Blaziken trapped, Droplet ran, dove inside the tough current of his attack, and swam to the Mega Blaziken's location._

 _This clone will not die from sheer attack alone, she can only die from Flaire's attack, but Flaire cannot take action due to her injuries, or the destruction of the Megastone. The second option was the only choice._

" _You won't be hurting my friends!" Droplet cried as he pinpoints where the Megastone is from the clone's body is. It was on the clone's chest, Droplet can tell because he can barely see the insignia of Mega Evolution on it. Grabbing the clone by the chest, Droplet let out a mighty roar and slammed the Mega Blaziken to the ground, creating an earthquake._

 _The earthquake shattered the multicolored background and flung the spectators of Flaire's trial back. The force of the shattering Megastone also flung Flaire and Phil that caused them to fly backwards as Phil coiled himself to protect Flaire. Alastor held his ground when he heard a high-pitched scream. Turning his head to the source, Alastor sees Gardevoir flying._

" _Gardevoir!" Alastor screamed as he runs towards her._

 _Abusing the power of Ancient Power, Alastor uses it to reach the maximum speed as he lunged and caught Gardevoir,_

" _I got you." Alastor cried._

 _After a few seconds, there was an explosion of the energy use of Mega Evolution that destroyed the entire area. Droplet takes the full force of the explosion._

 _Once the energy dissipated, Droplet pants hard before falling on his knees as he is enveloped by a light and returns to normal. His Swampertite appearing on his Sky Blue Bow. Droplet stares at the ground where the Mega Blaziken lay, however, instead of her, what lay there are the shattered bits of a Blazikenite. Droplet coughed as bits of blood falls to the ground._

 _Everyone groaned as they got up from the injuries they sustained when the Blazikenite was destroyed and exploded. They are able to survive the blast but not without injuries._

" _Are you okay?" Alastor asked._

" _I'm fine, I would have sustained more damage if it wasn't for your help Alastor." Gardevoir said. "Thank you."_

" _Wait, where's Flaire?" Lopunny called._

 _Droplet stayed motionless as he held his position with cold eyes as Alastor, Ironstone, and Team Charm search for the Blaziken._

" _I have her." Phil called._

 _Everyone stopped and turned to Phil. Once they did, Phil unfolded his wings and tail to reveal Flaire cowering in fear. She appears wounded and battered._

" _She's alright and-"_

" _That was stupid."_

 _Everyone were silenced as they turn around and see Droplet standing up with his back turned to them._

" _Why would you do that Flaire?" Droplet asked coldly._

" _Because…because I want-"_

" _Want what? Trying to kill yourself? Using the power of Mega Evolution? Let me die by Phil's hands some months ago?" Droplet interrupted, facing her._

 _The entire group looks frighten at him. He looks angry and cold. There aren't no signs of sympathy and worry in his eyes as he glares at the weakened Flaire._

 _Flaire is afraid, this fear is far worse than being trapped in the paralyzed world, being inside a nightmare caused by Darkrai, going to a different world with horrors, and facing Dialga. The hard, unsympathetic, cold, and angry stare of her best friend. The nicest person in the whole world._

 _Tears run down her cheeks as Phil tries his best to protect Flaire, but the blast earlier rendered him unable to move his limbs as the rest of his energy was sapped when he uncovered Flaire's cover. Droplet heavily trudged to Flaire direction as the rest of the group futilely tried to stop him from hurting Flaire._

 _Once he reached Flaire, Droplet reached out one hand and pulled Flaire out of Phil and let her kneel in front of him. Flaire is scared, she is a tomboy, but she is just as fragile as a girl. Slowly, Flaire stares into Droplet's glare and she whimpers._

" _Tell me why Homura." Droplet snarled._

 _Flaire gulped._

" _I…I want to use the power of Mega Evolution." Flaire said. "I want to be strong…I want to protect you so that I can know that I am truly your best friend. I don't want to be weak, I'm a tomboy, and I should be like that. I'm never a girl who is always having the guy protect her and get hurt because of that. I don't want to let you die and lose you again."_

 _Droplet stayed still as he momentarily stares at Flaire's fragile state. Kneeling down and crying with wounds sustained from her battle with her Mega Evolution clone and the radiation of the explosion of the Megastone. The whole area is silent with the only sound that can be heard is Flaire's cry._

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Phil's instincts were tingling, looking at Droplet, he saw something is amiss. The positioning of his limbs, the small signs of movement that can be missed for a millisecond. Phil got this strategy when he was training with the team. The strategy is how you can sense an enemy's next action by tracking signs of movement or action. He knew what this movement meant, Droplet is about to attack._

" _DROPLET DON'T!" Phil cried as Droplet lunges at Flaire._

 _Flaire puts her head up and gasps when Droplet jumps at her like a feral beast._

 _There was a moment of silence as everyone have a shocked expression on their faces. Their eyes trembled as Lopunny covers her mouth at the scene._

 _Droplet…_

…

…

…

…

…

…

… _was hugging Flaire. Hugging as if he doesn't want her to disappear or drift away into a place unknown. The animosity in his eyes and face is gone, instead, sorrow and relief washed over his face. Flaire is in shock as Droplet weeps, hugging his best friend and partner lovingly._

" _Flaire, you almost killed me with worry." Droplet cried. "During the past days, I cannot sleep when you seem to act differently for these days that you lost some weight. Flaire, why didn't you tell about me this? Aren't we partners?"_

" _D-Droplet…" Flaire said as tears flooded her eyes as she hugs Droplet back._

" _Flaire, you can take this trial whatever you like. You need to remember, whatever happens to you, I have your back. I'll endure every hardships, every blow, just to keep you safe. You are my family Flaire."_

" _Droplet…I don't want to take this trial anymore. I'm scared."_

 _The two hug each other as Alastor puts Gardevoir down. Making his way to the duo, he helps Phil get back to his feet and guides him to the two._

" _Flaire…" Alastor and Phil muttered as they joined in._

 _Right now, Team Elemental are back together, the sorrow of almost losing two members are gone and they are back together._

" _We need to go to the hospital." Alastor said. "We need to have the doctors check our bodies."_

* * *

She knows that she cannot keep secrets from Droplet, since he has the power of the Dimensional Scream, he'll know all of her actions. Even though she is not with him, that power will still work if Alastor or Phil is around since they all trust each other as a family.

"Flaire watch out!"

Flaire snapped back to reality as she watches the Mega Salamence darting towards her position.

* * *

December 23, 20XX  
17:20  
Treasure Town

"We're almost at Treasure Town." Phil said. "Thank you for riding the Phil Airlines and we wish to see each other again."

"I think you need to work on that." Snow said.

Phil growls as the duo made their way to Treasure Town. The cold weather at this time really delayed the flight from Crystal Crossing to Treasure Town that Phil needs his Sala-Cape to keep himself warm.

"So Phil, how do you feel about this?" Snow asked. "Being in the form of a powerful Mega Evolution."

"Well, I don't know why I can fly since I cannot flap my wings as easily as I did in my regular form. Yet I can fly as easily as a Mega Salamence. Still don't know how I can fly faster than in regular form when I'm in this form."

"Phil watch out!"

Phil's eyes widened when he sees a Mega Aerodactyl flying towards them. He knew who this is. It was the psychotic killer of Mega Evolution who kills and plunders their belongings. It is also the killer of Alastor's mother and framed Alastor's father for the crime. The killer is using a Giga Impact at him.

"Snow, hold on tight since there will be a turbulence in here." Phil said while Snow follows his instruction. "Dragon Rush!"

Phil was covered by a multicolored aura as he charges toward Aerodactyl at a very fast speed. There are somethings Phil hates, while hating every time Flaire teases him, he in fact loves doing that, the thing that Phil hates most is this: People who hurt his family. This Aerodactyl was captured by Team Elemental sometime before Armaldo's death. Alastor had his revenge but that didn't bring Armaldo and Cradily back as revenge was just a satisfaction of the person affected and there is no reward for doing it.

"I thought you're supposed to be in prison." Phil said. "Go home and stay away from Alastor!"

Phil hits Aerodactyl with his attack. In that instant, Aerodactyl glowed a multicolored aura and returned back to his normal form. The killer lost balance and fell to the forest below.

"He manages to escape again." Snow said. "That guy is really persistent but you guys are able to subdue him every time he escapes. I got to say, you guys are cool even with a weird leader. Phil, did you see something shiny with one of Aerodactyl's talons?"

He was silent as he slowly flies and Snow can hear heavy breathing coming from him.

"Phil, are you-OH MY ARCEUS!"

There was a nasty wound on his stomach with blood dripping like a leaking vent. Phil tries to make himself wide awake as Snow stare in fear at this. Snow then uses Blizzard on him but it doesn't help with the wound.

"Snow, your Blizzard is too weak." Phil said. "The Sala-cape isn't enough…we need to go to Wigglytuff."

"Right, stay strong Phil!"

Phil then uses the last of his strength fly to Wigglytuff's Guild with Snow helping him to stay awake. Blood drip on his wound

"Phil, we're almost here." Snow said. "Just a few more…come on four-eyes you can do it…Phil? Come on, you went through harder than this."

Phil lost his strength due to blood loss so he then begins to plummet down toward the guild's entrance. There is a female Blaziken standing in the way.

"Flaire…get out of the way." Phil muttered weakly. "Returning to dreamland again."

The last thing he sees is a shadow running and pushing the Blaziken out of the way before everything went black.

At the last moment, a shadow appears out of nowhere and pushes Flaire aside while Phil crash-landed into the guild's interior. There were some noises coming inside the guild as everyone wonders why there was a noise of a cat who got shock.

Flaire slowly opens her eyes as she looks at her savior. That person was a Swampert wearing a Speed Scarf on his neck and a Sky Blue Bow.

"Are you alright Flaire?" he asked.

"Droplet…thank you." Flaire said.

As Droplet helps Flaire up, he sees the trail of blood going into the guild's interior. The others rushed down and saw two bodies lying there. One is a Froslass and the other a Mega Salamence who is covered by a multicolored aura and returned to normal. Droplet's eyes widened when he sees the Detect Specs, lying some feet away from Phil's body, covered with blood.

"Snow, are you alright?" Ironstone said.

"I'm fine, but you need to help Phil." Snow said before everyone rushed to Phil.

Everyone were horrified at the wound on his side that Chatot immediately call for Chimeco. Once she arrives, her eyes widened.

"These are some serious wounds." She said. "But you don't need to worry, I can patch it up easily but you need to help me get him in a room."

Everyone nodded as Officer Magnezone went to Snow.

"Zzzt! Who did this? Zzzt!" he asked.

"An Aerodactyl." Snow answered, sending chills to Alastor's spine and Officer Magnezone's circuit. "It was in Mega Evolution and I think I saw something dangling from the talons."

"Zzzt! Something? Zzzt!"

"It is shiny, like a Shiny Magnemite."

Alastor's eyes widened. This psycho must've killed a Magnemite during his next escape. Before Officer Magnezone can ask more questions, he spots Alastor using Rock Polish to increase his speed before heading out of the guild.

"Alastor!" Officer Magnezone screamed before following suit.

 _Aerodactyl will pay for this!_ Alastor thought.

* * *

December 24, 20XX  
17:23  
Treasure Town's Forest

Aerodactyl groans as he slowly get up from his position after Phil hit him hard. Looking around, he sees that he is just a few meters away from Treasure Town.

"That Salamence." Aerodactyl said. "He really took me down for the count. Where is my shiny thing?"

Searching some more, he sees the Magnemite unconscious on the floor. He is still alive, even with the injuries he sustained, they aren't that bad that they won't threaten his life. Aerodactyl groans as he approaches the body.

"Damn it, I think I have to dispose of him." Aerodactyl said as he approaches the Magnemite.

Raising his talons, Aerodactyl sees that he wasn't in his Mega Form, but in his normal form. Seeing this, Aerodactyl frantically looks around to find where his prized Megastone is. After a couple of searching, he finds the Megastone…in pieces.

He underestimated Phil of Team Elemental, he may be the weakest of the team but his skills in combat are incredible that he can go toe-to-toe with Droplet. Phil is not as smart as Alastor but he is analytical and has a keen eye, for someone being nearsighted, that he can see small things anyone can miss out. He also knows where Megastones go when a Pokémon Mega Evolves.

While in a trance, Aerodactyl didn't see Alastor passing by, picking up Magnemite, and putting him at a safe distance. Once all of this are done, Alastor then uses Stone Edge and hit Aerodactyl with it.

Aerodactyl screams in pain when the rocks collided with his back. Falling to the ground, Aerodactyl sneers and sees Alastor standing a few feet in a battle position. This Armaldo is also at fault for doing this as he was the one who taught the team the weaknesses of Mega Evolution.

"Alastor Chromium." Aerodactyl sneered. "You'll pay for teaching your Salamence friend the weaknesses of Mega Evolution!"

Aerodactyl flies at his with Aerial Ace while Alastor anticipates the attack and uses Dig to dodge it. When Aerodactyl misses his target, Alastor immediately jumps out of the ground and landed on Aerodactyl's back.

"What the? Get off of me!" Aerodactyl exclaimed.

"Not until I get you back to prison!" Alastor exclaimed.

Gritting his teeth, Aerodactyl flew downward and lean his back to the tree. Flying at great speed, Aerodactyl has Alastor hit several branches so that he can get the Armaldo off his back. However, he forgoes the tough defense he has while Alastor retaliates using Metal Claw on his back. Aerodactyl screams in pain that he flips made while Alastor let go of his hold on his back, stood up, jumped out, and landed on the branch of a nearby tree.

Alastor anticipates where Aerodactyl landed and sees him coming toward him with insane speed. He used Agility and his speed was unmatchable that Alastor had no choice but to block the attack. Aerodactyl then uses Sky Drop as Alastor braces himself, his talons grab hold of him, and throws him into the sky.

Alastor was spiraling in the air while Aerodactyl smiles and follows Alastor.

"Prepare to die!" Aerodactyl said. "Iron Head!"

Aerodactyl's head shines that it becomes as hard as iron and sails his way to Alastor. Alastor was able to collect himself from mid-air and sees the incoming assault. Aerodactyl knew that he would win as it was already several meters away from the ground and he knew Armaldos cannot survive this height if they were to fall. Even with Alastor's high defense, the Iron Head will deal some damage and the drop at this height will kill him. This is what Aerodactyl assumed however.

Alastor anticipates Aerodactyl before screaming,

"Metal Claw!"

His claws shine and hardens as hard as steel and blocks Aerodactyl's attack. The force did deal a single damage to him but it sent him flying back. The next thing he did surprised Aerodactyl. Doing a backflip, Alastor steadies his feet and uses the air around him to dash back at Aerodactyl with his claws forming rocks around them.

"Stone Edge!" Alastor cried before hitting Aerodactyl at the gut.

"Impossible!" Aerodactyl coughed out. "How can you fly?"

Alastor just stayed his calm and collected nature but inside his brain, he has an arrogant smirk on his face.

 _I had to thank Palkia for having to kidnap a higher Elemental._ Alastor thought. _Though it almost made a serious spatial distortion._

Alastor spreads his claws screaming, "Metal Claw!"

Alastor's claws shone brightly while Aerodactyl parries with his sharp talons. Using the force that pushes him back when they broke, Alastor pushes himself to remain airborne. Snarling, Aerodactyl's eyes glowed blue.

"Stone Edge!"

Chunks of rocks from the ground went out and made their way to Alastor. Alastor looks at them with shock as he remembers what Magnezone told him about his story.

" _Zzzt! It was a terrible sight, Aerodactyl horribly beats down Vincent by throwing him at the rocks and destroying them with his body. Zzzt!_

" _Zzzt! The results were cracked ribs and severe blood loss…And severe electric burns. That then took away Vincent's fire, never to cool me down in the coldest nights. Zzzt!"_

"I won't end up like Vincent and leave my friends alone!" Alastor said. "You'll never make anyone cry ever again!"

Watching the rocks with anticipation, Alastor uses one claw to pierce one rock so that the force will not hit him as this move was super effective against him. Once he landed on the rock, Aerodactyl's eyes widened with shock.

"Impossible!" Aerodactyl cried. "You're friends are so annoying!"

"Shut up!" Alastor cried before charging at Aerodactyl, his left eye flashing a brown flicker.

That flicker, only Elementals can do that. Only Alastor know

"Land Bug Cross!"

Aerodactyl eyes widened when Alastor's claws retract to his shell and when he draws his claws out, they are now glowing brightly with the left claw having a yellow green glow and the right claw having a goldish brown glow. That doesn't seem expressive but what shocks Aerodactyl most is the length of his claws, they are now twice Alastor's own height and are sharp that it can slice the winds itself.

Aerodactyl grits his teeth as he charges at Alastor with rocks forming around him.

"Rock Throw!" Aerodactyl screamed.

Aerodactyl throws the rocks at his opponent as Alastor opens his arms and slices the rocks at an alarming speed, turning them to dust with each slice. Aerodactyl's eyes widened with shock when Alastor appears before him and hit him with a powerful cross-shaped slash.

The attack was both Bug and Rock and it dealt heavy damage to Aerodactyl because of his typing. The Bug part didn't hurt but the rock was painful due to his typing. He screams in pain, but Alastor wasn't done yet.

Seeing an incoming rock from the Stone Edge attack earlier, Alastor spun himself around and kicked the rock to gain momentum and hit Aerodactyl again with the same attack. Right now, Alastor disappeared in a blur, hitting Aerodactyl from every direction. He did this for a couple of seconds before slowing down, spinning around, and kicking Aerodactyl on the stomach.

The kick sent Alastor flying into the air at an altitude that you can see him from the guild. Staying airborne, Alastor raises his claws overhead, forms it like a drill, and points it at Aerodactyl. Once gravity took effect on him, he spins around at an intense speed, rams the claws at Aerodactyl, knocking the air out of him, and sends both of them to the ground.

* * *

Somewhere, Officer Magnezone was floating inside the forest when he sees smoke flying out of the trees.

"Zzzt! Alastor…Zzzt!" Officer Magnezone said with worry before picking up his speed.

* * *

Alastor walks out of the crater he made when he defeated Aerodactyl with his most powerful attack. The attack did a number on him, draining most of the energy out of him. He pants out of exhaustion, losing his breath since he didn't master that kind of power yet. That power was stronger than a Z-move but unlike the Z-moves, it can be used multiple times in battle but they drain your energy every time you use them. The other warning Palkia gave them is that overusing this move as a minor, can destroy your soul. This is one of the reason why Alastor kept this a secret to his friends.

Walking a few meters, he hears someone moaning and turns to the source. It was the Shiny Magnemite unconscious from the attack. Alastor was glad he is alright. Going to him, he senses someone about to attack him.

Turning around, Alastor sees Aerodactyl charging at him with Aerial Ace. Alastor grits his teeth, knowing what the attack he used earlier cost him. Since he is just a minor Elemental, his capabilities on using that move isn't that good and that move decreased his defense and attack at an absurd level, lower than the decrease when using moves that drain your strength when using them.

Knowing there is no other way, Alastor uses his body to block the attack for the Magnemite and feels the agony of Aerodactyl's attack hitting his shell. He fell to one knee with his shell looking battered and worn. Looking up, Alastor sees Aerodactyl about to use Stone Edge, it would be fatal if it hits.

"Say goodbye Ala-"

PANG!

Suddenly, a mysterious assailant came out of nowhere and hit Aerodactyl at the head with a frying pan. After the assailant removes the pan from the head, Aerodactyl begins to dance around with Taillows dancing around his head.

"I am no spoony bard." Aerodactyl said before falling unconscious, revealing the assailant as Officer Magnezone.

"Zzzt! Geeeeeet dunked on! Zzzt!"

Alastor smiled at him before checking the Magnemite lying on the ground. Picking him up, Alastor immediately checks what the damage done on him are all the while ignoring the wounds he sustained during the fight with Aerodactyl. Officer Magnezone went to Alastor's side to apply some herbs and medicines to treat his wounds while the Armaldo looks at the unconscious Magnemite.

"He's still alive and thank Arceus that there weren't any severe wounds inflicted on him." Alastor said. "We have to take him back to Wigglytuff's guild for him to recover and I will let them have him stay there. He'll make a full recovery tomorrow."

"Zzzt! Alastor. Zzzt!"

"Yes?"

"Zzzt! Thank you once again, you saved my deputy. He is like a son to me. Zzzt!"

"Anytime buddy. You did save me back there."

* * *

December 23, 20XX  
Wigglytuff's Guild  
17:39

Phil mumbles as he wakes up from being unconscious. Once he got up and found his Detect Specs on his side, he saw that he is inside one of the guild's spare rooms. He wonders where everyone is when he saw Droplet and Axle entering the room, carrying some things inside. When the two human-turned-Pokémon took notice of him, they gently placed down the things they were carrying and rushed to Phil's side.

Droplet embraced Phil while Axle pats his head.

"Oh Phil, you're awake." Droplet said. "Thank Arceus, Flaire and the others were worried."

"Droplet, you know a wound like that can't take me out." Phil said.

"Yes, I know Phil." Droplet said. "Also, if you want to take a rest, go to the room at the end of the hallway. That's Team White-Silver's room. Snow is playing Ironstone's 3DS and she is playing the game that connects with Megahearts."

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I can't help with you packing up." Phil said guiltily.

"No worries my friend, you're health comes first." Axle said.

Nodding, Phil then goes out of the room before asking,

"What's the part she's playing?"

"Soul Fragments."

* * *

December 23, 20XX  
17:42  
Wigglytuff's Guild

The game she was playing, Soul Fragments, is a multi-genre type of game. The game is a Visual Novel, RPG, and a Rhythm game. A very interesting case, but the game takes the old times where games are really hard. While the choices of forging bonds with the different characters is fun, the game's battles and rhythm parts are the real challenge. Well, this game is actually the story that is happening with the higher Elementals.

Upon arriving to the room of Team White-Silver, Phil opens the door and sees Snow looking closely to the 3DS. Speaking of the music playing, Phil can tell that she is in the aerial portion of that game.

At a distance, Ironstone and Mac were practicing some beats while letting the Froslass play the game and relax for a bit. She seems sad when Phil got hurt and Ironstone's way of comforting people is by letting them play video games.

"Hey Snow." Phil said, getting behind her.

"Phil!" Snow exclaimed when she sees Phil standing behind her.

Alas, she fixed her eyes away from the screen and her health points became zero because of the endless barrage of bullets hitting her. Her character's fighter jet exploded, killing her character as the screen went black. The text says "Game Over" with a two choices whether to return to the last checkpoint with a penalty-ten of the experience points and gil obtained after reaching the save point or return to the title screen.

Snow however didn't mind that, she was glad that Phil is alright. Putting the 3DS down, she jumps and hugs Phil, tears running down her eyes.

"I'm glad you are alright." Snow said.

"Hey, I'm a strong guy and you need to have faith in me." Phil said. "You shouldn't cry and worry too much. This isn't like you at all Snow, did this happen because of being with Ironstone too much?"

"Hehehe, I guess so." Snow didn't retort back this time, this is a fair deal on what she did to Phil at Crystal Crossing.

Phil let Snow get herself together before looking at the 3DS.

"Snow, how did you find the game?" Phil asked.

"Hard." Snow replied. "Seriously, the dodge system, insane AIs of bosses and Bullet Hell elements are what makes this game hard. The good thing in this game is that the story is good **(AN: In my point of view)** and the soundtrack is beautiful with interesting characters and rhythm portions of the game. I guess Megahearts is as hard as this."

"No way, this game is way harder than Megahearts. This is a RPG while Megahearts is a fighting game. You can only use the protagonist, Alfred Enola, as your sole playable character who uses a spear in combat. You also fight in a fighter jet for aerial combat."

"How can I defeat Orochi? He keeps on firing lasers at me and keeps on killing Alfred."

"He's the first aerial boss of that game so he should be easy...Did you just put the game in hard mode"

Snow's eyes went white before falling like a piece of plywood. Phil grimaces and stares at Ironstone, he and Mac are glad he is alright but decide to give some time alone with him and Snow, who is done practicing and is now doing a crossword puzzle. That crossword puzzle is about myths-

"Hey, Phil!" Ironstone called. "Who are the creators of the Red Chain?"

-and Phil hates getting to go through pop quizzes when they meet up with Palkia or Alastor's long lectures. This myths are just "basic" knowledge to Elementals but not to the minors as they don't really fight more powerful monsters unlike the higher ones.

"They are the Cetra." Phil answered before his eyes widened since he gave the wrong answer. "No, they're the Keepers."

"Wow, thanks. Also, what is the Element of Penance?"

"Cosmic...No, Dark."

"The thing you need to have to awaken the power of a 'Persona'?"

"Potential."

"Organisms that make up an Aragami?"

"Terrible Job Cells?"

"Um the word box only has six boxes with a black box and five more boxes. They don't have three black boxes."

"I mean Oracle Cells."

"The Immortal Aragami?"

"Cannibal Lecter Dragon. No! Just Hannibal"

"Artifacts that seal off evil?"

"Warriors of Light…No! Elemental Crystals."

"Wow, such Elemental you are."

That made Phil snap. His head grew at a ginormous growth that covered the whole room and screams at Ironstone.

"Dear Arceus Ironstone do you need me to answer all of your questions? I am not Alastor! Stop giving me a freaking headache!"

Ironstone was shock by this before crying like a big baby. Phil sighs.

 _Damn it, Ironstone is still a crybaby even at that age…Hmm, I wonder what the higher Elementals are doing._ Phil thought.

* * *

Somewhere in the distant universe.

It is snowing in a large city with the populace roaming around town buying gifts and meeting with relatives. The evening sky shows the beautiful snowflakes falling down with the city lights bringing the beauty of the city. At a mall, three young women went out.

One of the women has a long blue hair that reaches the small of her back, the face of an Asian, blue eyes, and a white complexion. She wears a white overcoat with a red sweater underneath, a red and white scarf around her neck, a white pendant, a skirt with red and white stripes on it that reaches the knees, a white belt, white leggings, and red shoes.

The other woman has an auburn hair that is tied into a high ponytail with silver barrettes styled in the Roman Numerals of 22, reddish brown eyes, and a pale complexion. She wears a red scarf around her neck, a light orange sweater with brown stripes on the chest and upper portion of her sleeve, red earphones are left dangled around her neck with the cords placed on her red neck strap MP3 player, a red plaid skirt, black leggings and red boots.

The last woman has a blonde hair that is longer than the second woman's hair tied into a ponytail, a pale complexion, a young face even though she is at the same age as the other women, and purple eyes. She wears a violet jacket over a white t-shirt, a white beanie with a hole at the back so that the ponytail can show itself out, a pair of thick layered white pants, and white shoes.

The women look like they were enjoying themselves and are holding plastic bags in their hands. As the three walk down the street, they stop and watch the snowflakes going down the sky.

"Wow, the snow is really good during the time of this year." The blonde woman said. "It is the same as when I was going to Narshe when we are supposed to get an Esper from that country." The woman then wore a sad smile and rose a hand to have a snowflake land on it. "That is already from the past and we can enjoy this peace, even though it temporary."

"Come on cheer up Terra." The auburn-haired woman said, putting a hand on Terra's shoulder. "You should know that we can kick the asses of those Sheds and we have Athena on our side. Together, we are undefeatable!"

"Minako, you know that both of you nearly got killed during this war." Athena said. "That is the reason why you became my friends, it is because I can place my trust on you guys that you will not die in this war."

Minako smiles at Athena and friendly nudges her.

"Wow, Athena, you know that the Velvet Masterpiece and the Esperkin will never fall." She said. "Also, I wonder where Yu and your boyfriend are."

"I told you, he is not my-"

Athena was cut off when they hear a lot of people screaming and running away. The friends turn to the direction of where the screaming was coming from and see a car moving towards them with people running out of the way. Inside, there two young men, one on the driver and the other at the passenger's seat.

The one in the passenger's seat has a grey bowl-cut hair with matching grey eyes and pale complexion. He wears a blue jacket with a green collar sweater inside, brown pants, and green and blue shoes.

On the driver's seat is a young man with a black crew-cut hair, red eyes, and a tan complexion. He wears a blue jacket with a tribal design on it, a white shirt underneath, matching blue jeans and blue shoes.

The man on the passenger seat has a calm expression while watching the bystanders run for their lives.

"Hey Alfred." The man said. "I think I know the reason why Levi doesn't want you to drive."

The three just stand there as the car made its way towards them. They just stood in place when the driver pulls the brakes that made the car flip and flew over their heads. Minako looks up and sees the two inside the car as the world slows down.

The car then flips back on its wheels and makes its way to the…mall's rooftop's ledge. The car flew off the rooftop and landed on the nearby building's rooftop. Then it made its way to a ramp that sent it flying to a billboard on a hotel, the car hit the billboard and landed safely on the hotel's building but…made the smiling woman on the billboard toothless.

"I think Yu made your boyfriend drive your car." Terra said.

"He's not my boyfriend." Athena said. "Also, that is not my car. It's Levi's."

"Hello Yu and Alfred!" Minako greeted, a bit too late.

* * *

"…I don't know, some of them are weirder than Droplet." Phil said, referring to the higher Elementals.

Once the two finished unpacking, Phil said goodbye to Snow and made his way to the guild's upper floors to meet up with the others. Once he did, he saw Officer Magnezone looking over the Outlaw Notice Board. To his surprise, he saw Alastor standing beside him. It was so surprising since Officer Magnezone was the last person Alastor wants to talk to.

Speaking of Alastor, his body is covered with bandages that were most likely from the wounds he took from the battle with Aerodactyl. Phil never thought someone was able to penetrate Alastor's high defense and not knowing about the move Alastor did that risked his life and he would have died if Officer Magnezone haven't made it in time.

Looking at them, he can see that Alastor and Officer Magnezone are in a conversation. Not being the guy who likes to spread gossips, Phil left instantly to meet up with Flaire.

"Zzzt! There are not that much outlaws for this time around. Zzzt!" Officer Magnezone said. "Zzzt! I have to confess that I sometimes envy them. Zzzt!"

"Why do you envy them?" Alastor asked.

"Zzzt! Because, they have a family to go to for Christmas and share presents. Zzzt! I don't know what to do for other outlaws since I want to tell them that they have a family to go to. Zzzt! Yet I am not able to deliver it because of my deep hatred for them. Zzzt!"

"Buzz, I know this is very offensive and I apologize in advance. Do you…have a family?" Alastor sounds hesitant to say that.

Officer Magnezone looks down as he then lightly nudges Alastor at the side. He knows what this gesture meant so he places a claw on his friend's back.

"Zzzt! I only have one…but I lost him. You see, the thing you should know about Magnemites is that they are born from metal fields when electricity formed steels on it that creates the Magnemite family. Zzzt!"

"The process of that is that it makes a life form made of metal and artificial stuff but it also gives them a soul. That is why those beings feel emotion and are considered alive. If one dies, their souls go to the afterlife as while their bodies are artificial but their souls were given by Arceus himself."

"Zzzt! You know about it. Zzzt!"

"Yeah, I studied a lot that made Chatot jealous of me."

True, Chatot is seen on his perch leering at Alastor. He was munching on a Sky Gummi.

"Zzzt! Alastor, your team is family too right?" Officer Magnezone asked.

"Was that even a question?" Alastor replied. "The answer is obvious: Yes. They are my family after I lost mine."

"Zzzt! Yeah, you're right. Zzzt!" Officer Magnezone said. "Zzzt! I don't have one, not anymore. Zzzt! Even though the Magnemites are usually friendly to me, none of them are actually friends since they only act like that because I am the superior. Zzzt! Except for that Magnemite we saved. Zzzt! Team Valiant is my only family but I never made contact with them since I don't want to disappoint them. Zzzt! Also, I heard that Patricia and Absol were married and had a daughter. Zzzt! I wasn't able to attend the wedding and I was supposed to be the best man in the wedding…Zzzt! I miss them, I also missed Vincent. Zzzt! He was like a father to me. Zzzt!"

"A father, don't you mean big brother?"

"Zzzt! No, Vincent is older than he looks. Zzzt! He's in fact twenty-three when I'm just only a couple of years old. Zzzt!"

Alastor knew this fact, it is stated that the Magneton of that team was the youngest explorer in history. Being an explorer at an illegal age was an extraordinary feat, yet dangerous since exploration teams and rescue teams take dangerous missions. There is a chance of death in that. It seems Officer Magnezone experienced it at a young age, him being only seven years old when Vincent died. Medicham and Gardevoir were supposed to be older than Magnezone, but the two were trapped in a time lock capsule when the two were exploring a dungeon and were freed when Lopunny saved them. So now the two are just the same age as Team Elemental.

"Zzzt! Yet sounds really silly of a Cyndaquil being a twenty-three year old. Zzzt! His personality is also not like a Cyndaquil, he is confident and arrogant. Zzzt! He boasted that he is the most powerful Pokémon to the younger locals and all of them look up to him…that's why everyone cried when he died. Zzzt! The locals then became scared when he died since he is truly powerful and seeing someone you look up to die, you can understand them. Zzzt...I miss Vincent too. Zzzt! Yet I know he will never come back and I haven't contacted Patricia and Absol…"

Alastor looks at him with pity as he pat his back since it is the only way he can do to comfort him. After a few pats, Alastor pulls back as Officer Magnezone floats away.

"Zzzt! I'm sorry, I think I need to go home. Zzzt! Today was a tiring day and I just want to go home to recharge after checking some files I just recently finished. Zzzt!"

"Do you need help? It's alright to ask me."

"Zzzt! Thank you Alastor. Zzzt!"

With that, Alastor took Officer Magnezone outside. Once the two are gone, Droplet appears out of nowhere and stares at the two. Two feelings are within Droplet: Happy and sad. Happy since Alastor and Officer Magnezone are in good terms yet sad because he can feel the sadness Alastor felt to Officer Magnezone's past. Patricia and Absol, could they be the same as Patricia Black and Absol Black?

* * *

December 23, 20XX  
Wigglytuff's Guild, Entrance  
17:50

Team Elemental stood outside the guild as they say their farewells to their friends. Walking down the stairs that lead to the mountain's base, the two are now back on the main road of Treasure Town and make their way home. Once they did, they meet up with Alastor who was walking the same path, back after fetching Officer Magnezone home.

"So, how was it Al?" Droplet asked. "You and Officer Magnezone friends?"

"Yeah, also his name is Buzz Ampere." Alastor said. "I helped him gather the documents in his apartment before leaving. Still, I don't know how to help him and find these friends of his."

"Friends, but Officer doesn't have any friends." Saying that, Phil received glares from the team. "Until now…"

"He does have friends before, thank you very much Crystal." Alastor remarked sarcastically. "I don't know who are these Patricia and Absol are. The thing I now know is that these two are married and had a daughter together. However, I searched the whole databank in Wigglytuff's Guild of every explorers in the Air Continent but never saw the names of the two people Buzz is close to."

"Maybe, they are these guys." Droplet said as a newspaper materializes on his hand.

"Patricia Black and Absol Black? Those guys are painters, not explorers."

"But, their leader died right? So it maybe that the team disbanded and they used an alternative for a living."

"Hold on, I never said anything about Vincent. So do you mean to tell me, you were eavesdropping on us?"

"Uhh, nope!" Droplet slapped Alastor that Alastor regretted asking him, Droplet is a weird guy but this was one of the reasons why Droplet is likable.

"Still, I am not a hundred percent sure if those two were Buzz's friends. There are lot of Absols and Meganiums in the world so they might not be them."

"We could at least try it out Alastor. It is the only way for them to have a reunion."

Alastor stares at his leader before sighing.

"You're right Droplet." Alastor said. "We have to at least try."

As the two left, Flaire and Phil were left behind. Manaphy is sound asleep on Flaire's arms.

"I never knew Officer Magnezone was the legendary Buzz Ampere the whole time." Phil said.

"Me too." Flaire said, with a tinge of sadness on the tip of her tongue. "I never knew that their leader died of Mega Evolution…That the same outlaw who broke out tonight was the same as the leader's killer. It was not an easy thing for Officer Magnezone, losing a friend/father-figure."

* * *

It was already six o'clock when the team arrived back at Sharpedo's Bluff. Unlocking the door, the team saw that the dishes are completely washed as Droplet crosses his arms and stomps a foot.

"Do you guys need me to wash the dishes again?" Droplet said.

"Well, Alastor and Phil can't do it since they have sharp claws and my talons are small that can't wash them." Flaire said as Droplet sighs. "You are, however, in a different story. You can wash them because of your hands and being an aquatic Pokémon helps you wash the dishes."

"…Yeah, dang it."

"Guys, I think we should sleep early today." Alastor said. "It is a tiring day today and we still need to wake up early tomorrow. Like what Director Smeargle said, the rehearsal is at seven in the morning. So we should be on our best when we are there."

"Yeah, I still wonder why I have to play as Swampert Marley." Droplet said. "Am I really that scary?"

Everyone grimaces, Manaphy is still asleep, as they stare at Droplet.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Guys?" Droplet said. "What's with the faces you are wearing?"

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Phil sneezes.

"Bless you." Alastor said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Well, you did scare Lopunny last rehearsal." Flaire said.

"Was I acting too much?" Droplet asked.

"No, I can't measure how good you are Droplet." Alastor said. "Better than Phil."

Phil sneezes again.

"Bless you." Droplet said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Right, let's just forget about this." Droplet said before Phil sneezes again.

That sneeze woke Manaphy and then he threw a tantrum.

"PHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!" Everyone screamed.

* * *

December 23, 20XX  
Sharpedo's Bluff, Droplet's room  
19:45

Droplet wipes his sweat and finishes wrapping the presents he brought for everyone. Once he finishes it, Droplet hid them under his bed before walking out of his room. Upon going out, he sees Alastor walking along the corridor reading some papers.

"Where is it? Where's the cure for Mega Evolution Radiation?"

"Oh, Alastor." Droplet called, getting the Armaldo's attention. "What are you reading?"

"It's nothing, just some old record of our previous adventures." Alastor answered.

"Really? Then what are you talking about Mega Evolution Radiation?"

"I guess, you are just hearing things Droplet."

"Alastor, you know I trained myself of being able to have a keen sense of hearing so I wouldn't misheard it. Not to mention how I eavesdropped on your conversation with Officer Magnezone and get every detail out of it."

Alastor was about to retort, but there is no words going out of his mouth so he just closed his mouth. The grip on the papers tighten that Droplet snatched them before Alastor can destroy them, tears run down his eyes.

"Droplet…how many Pokémon wanted to master the power of Mega Evolution so that they won't go psycho when they use it?" Alastor asked. "More than fifty Pokémon. Yet there aren't that many who can master it. Now, you and Phil are one of the few who mastered it, the rest were killed trying to master it and some did the same thing we did in Flaire's trial years ago. We are only able to survive it because of our Elements…others who did that, they weren't so lucky since all of them died a few days later after the trial. It was a miracle that Team Charm and Ironstone were able to survive the impact of Mega Evolution Energy since they are the spectators and the spectators are safe from the impact. They just received minor injuries."

"Alastor…"

"Droplet, all of those who died in mastering it have families. They need this cure, I don't want more of them to die, I don't want them to end up like what happened to Buzz…and Buzz doesn't want that to happen too."

Buzz…or Officer Magnezone. He lost his leader, who is a father to him. This feeling of Alastor came from his trauma on losing his parents at a young age and learning the evils of this world. As Alastor looks down, Droplet placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Al, you are the smartest guy I know and I know that you'll find it since you're smart." Droplet comforted but Alastor just stares at him and shoves the hand away.

"Droplet, do you still remember about what I always saying for the past days that I was studying the recent space distortions? I lied, there were no recent space distortions happening for last month. All the time I did while you guys prepared for Christmas, I was studying day and night finding the cure. I want everyone who were infected with this sickness get cured so that they can spend Christmas with their families."

"Alastor, you need some sleep. Christmas is near, you need to be happy. You can finish your work tomorrow. Also, your eyes tell me a different story, you are not alright. You look sleepy, Armaldos' eyes can deceive a lot as your eyes are like ears and those dots on your head look like red eyes. Your ear-eyes' eyebags are not that easily spotted but I can see it."

Since Alastor has no thick layers below his eyes, no one can really see the eyebags below them but Droplet can spot small bumps below his eyes and this why Droplet has a good accuracy being the team member who is a long-ranged combatant all the while is a jack-of-all-trades.

Alastor sadly looks away, much like he always studies and overwork himself, he hates his friends worrying too much about him as he doesn't want to put them in stress or get them hurt on what he is doing.

Inside Alastor's head, he can be seen crying bitterly while he looks calm and collected in the outside.

"…I cannot argue with you…Knowing how powerful you are, I can't disobey you."

Alastor then turns back and heads back to his room. Droplet shows concern over him, trying his best to act calm and collected in front of his teammate.

"Goodnight Al." Droplet said.

"Goodnight Droplet." Alastor said before closing the door. _I promise you Droplet, I'll find that cure…to save your life._

Once the door is closed and Alastor made his way to his bed, Droplet went to the room of Manaphy to check him out. Upon entering the door, he sees Flaire cradling Manaphy as she reads him a story.

"So the big bad Lycanroc is never seen again and the three little Spoinks live happily ever after. The end." Flaire read before Manaphy yawns and falls asleep. "Goodnight Manaphy."

Once the little Pokémon closed his eyes, Flaire gently laid him on the bed before making her way to the door. On the way, she was surprised to see Droplet standing there with his arms crossed.

"So, how was he?" Droplet asked.

"Well, he is alright and he is extremely tired, he looks drowsy when we were walking home." Flaire answered. "He is such a good angel, so precious and innocent."

"Hehe, you sound like Earwyn is to Sky." Droplet said, signifying some characters from the game.

"Well, Manaphy loves vegetables so that comparison is invalid."

"We need to go out of the room since we don't want to wake Manaphy up."

"Yeah, we should."

The two then closed the door after Flaire turns off the light for Manaphy's room. As they stand in the corridor, Flaire knows that she needs to do this.

"So Flaire, how was your day?" Droplet started that Flaire was caught off guard.

"Great…mostly." Flaire answered.

"'Mostly'?"

"Team Charm, you know that Pokémon don't need clothes to cover themselves right? Since you know, we are covered with fur, scales, and you know what. They dressed me in different kinds of clothes and bought too much things that they used an Aggron and a Machamp to carry all of them. Seesh, they also made me do some girly stuff, but it is fun nevertheless. Also, we watched the remastered version of Titanic."

"Titanic? That's an awesome love story!"

"Yeah, it is Droplet…I still cried at the ending…Jack died and Rose was reunited with him in the afterlife with the ones who perished in the sinking of the Titanic. You're right about it, that love story isn't as terrible as the love stories these days."

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I'm the one who recommended them to have you watch."

"Hehe, so I heard…so, what about you?"

Droplet looks away as he held his heart and let out a soft breath.

"Not as eventful as yours." Droplet said.

"Okay…"

Flaire then thought with her conversation with the girls and the things she wants to say to Droplet.

"Droplet, there is something I want to tell you." Flaire said.

"Yeah? What is it?" Droplet asked.

"The thing is, I always felt this when we're together so I want to tell you that I…"

That is when Flaire felt nervous about confessing her love to him. Strange, she was determined after watching Titanic, why can't she now? It must've been that flashback where she felt a near-death experience that caused her to remember her phobia of Mega Evolution.

"Flaire, is something wrong?" Droplet asked.

"I mean, I want to say is that I-" Flaire let out. "I-I-I lo-"

"AAHHH!" Phil's cry of terror interrupted them.

"Phil?!" Droplet exclaimed. "Tell it later, for now, we have to help Phil."

As Droplet dashes pass her, she sighs. Following Droplet, she saw Phil having his head stuck inside a trash can in his Mega form. Phil must've lost control of his emotions and from a distance are his Detect Specs and game console lying on the floor, displaying the game over screen of Pokémon Megahearts: Souls of Liberation. It is a surprise that it didn't break when Phil dropped it and at the same time transforming into a Mega Salamence.

Also, he must be playing the game while watching TV since the TV was left turn on with the device showing the opening of an anime that shows a Swampert holding a large sword that is as large as himself with the hilt having a chain attached to its end and the chain around his arm.

"Why Giratina?" Phil questioned, the voice muffled by the trash can. "Why did you frighten me with your Type Burst when you are one of the worst characters of the game?"

 _Giratina is not that bad._ Flaire thought as Droplet rushed to Phil's side. _He is just boring to play as and his playstyle to distort the battlefield is very confusing. He is mostly luck-based and it is terrible in competitive play._

"Hold still, I'll get you out." Droplet said, as he grabs the trash can.

With that, Droplet pulled back as Phil heaved backwards to get unstuck. However, it seems hard since the trash can is stuck around Phil's head while Droplet continued to pull. Flaire cannot help herself but laugh, the phobia of Mega Evolution slowly getting cured.

"More Phil." Droplet grunted.

* * *

Alastor's room

Alastor was lying on his bed as his sleep was interrupted by Droplet's and Phil's grunts. He opens his eyes, revealing his eyes having red marks around them because today was a tiring day. He wonders how the two men's grunts were able to penetrate the walls of his room and the corridor's walls. Snorting, he pulls his blanket so that his entire body is covered by the sheet. However, the sound of the two's grunts were still bothering him so he turned to his side and covered his head with the pillow.

* * *

Manaphy's room

Manaphy sounds peacefully asleep and the noise of the grunts cannot even reach his room, unfortunate for Alastor. Well, this is because Manaphy's room is located at the western most part of the Bluff and Alastor's at the center.

* * *

After a few moments, Droplet finally removes the trash can out of Phil's head. Some papers flew out of the trash can as this papers are usually used by Alastor in making some projects and printed data for mission in other dimensions or worlds.

"Dang Giratina." Phil said. "His Type Burst is too creepy!"

"His Type Burst is a jump scare." Droplet said. "Haven't you used him before?"

"No, I just don't like his character that's why. He doesn't have that much character and all the other characters have better stories than him. At least Sky's story is decent, Giratina's is not."

"Well, don't you know that everything happened there is true?"

Phil's eyes soften and looks down.

"Y-yeah, this story happens in a different world but with different realities…we can't do anything for them. Sometimes, I hate being a minor. The higher Elementals had harder times and they experience losses more than we do. And we still have one monster who did everything of the crap everyone experienced."

The meteor falling from the sky from the Air Continent, the Planet's Paralysis, Bittercold's plot to destroy Pokémon kind, and, based on Phil, the creation of Dark Matter. All of this happened because of a single entity. This entity is the leader of the enemies the higher Elementals are fighting.

Droplet knows that Phil is a caring person, despite his hard-headed and rash attitude. Droplet sighs before placing a hand on Phil…taking just a sigh was getting harder for him.

"I know Phil…but, there is nothing we can do about it." Droplet said. "What we can only do now is to protect our own realities from colliding so that we can help the ones fighting in the war. They are our allies too."

"Yeah, you're right Droplet." Phil said. "Though I wish some of our friends from other universes can go here and get to know more about each other. I only got to meet them in mission briefings and with Palkia."

"Well, it is nearly seven thirty. We should head back to bed, Director Smeargle told us that there will be practice at nine o' clock and the dry run will be at four so we should have a good rest. Did you memorize your lines? You are the lead after all."

"By heart. I guess I have to go to bed now."

Phil then went back to the sofa with Droplet guiding him, picking up his Detect Specs and console back.

"Well, he does look good that you fell in love with him. Hahahaha."

Phil glares at the Blaziken on the TV with the screen zoomed on his face. He laughed for a few seconds before his face changes to one in pain. The screen then shows a Gardevoir with her hair covering her face that emits a grim aura.

The reason why the Blaziken was in pain? Well, the Gardevoir just kicked him between his legs and that hurts like hell. However, she wasn't done.

Using the leg that was below the Blaziken, the Gardevoir uses it to send him flying vertically into the air, all the while performing a somersault and following it up with another somersault to lift herself into the air and kicking the Blaziken at the same area.

She did this three more times before charging a Moonblast on her leg and kicking him again at the same area that made a shockwave to the surrounding area.

The unfortunate Blaziken was sent flying from the ground, destroying every trees that stood in his way before getting sent out of the headquarters and flew into the sky, disappearing into a twinkle.

"Ouch, better not tease Grace about her crush on Earwyn." Phil said before turning the TV off.

Once he did, he went to the door that leads to the rooms before facing Droplet and Flaire.

"Well, goodnight Droplet, goodnight Flaire."

"Goodnight Phil." Droplet said

"Yes, goodnight four-eyes." Flaire said.

Phil smiled before entering the corridor and into his room.

"So Flaire, what was it you want to tell me before?"

"Oh that…it's…nothing."

Flaire looks down sadly as Droplet sighs.

"Well, I think you need more time." Droplet said as he looks up, his entire body turning purple. "Oh!"

"Droplet, wha-"

Flaire was cut off when Droplet suddenly kisses her at the cheek. She was at a loss for words when he did this. It was just a peck, but it was enough to put them both in an awkward silence.

"S-sorry." Droplet stuttered. "There's a mistletoe on top."

Flaire looks up there is indeed a mistletoe on the ceiling. Someone must've put it there when they've arrived back.

"It is you're turn." Droplet said. "You need to kiss me. Just on the cheek…um…gill will do."

Flaire hesitated as she slowly kisses Droplet at the gill. Droplet's body is now steaming when she did this.

"G-great, now I think it is time to go to bed." Droplet said. "G-goodnight!"

With that, Flaire nodded and, together, they went to the corridor to go back into their respective rooms.

Once both of them are inside the room, Droplet silently stood in place as he holds his chest. Tightening his grip on it, Droplet sadly looked down.

"Flaire…I love you so much but will you be with a guy like me." Droplet said to himself. "I'm not a Pokémon, but I'm a human…"

After saying that, Droplet coughs and covers his mouth. Putting his hand away from his mouth, Droplet sees blood on his hand. His eyes darken as a single tear run down his face.

"I…don't want to die."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Flaire's room.

Flaire was already lying on her bed and the lights were off when she was running in circles in a counterclockwise position. Steam were going out of her body and it is a good thing that her bed was fireproof. Since when Fire-types are flustered, they usually lose control of their powers of flames.

"OhmyArceusohmyArceusohmyArceusohmyArceusohmyArceusohmyArceusohmyArceusohmyArceusohmyArceus! He did it!" Flaire squealed like a teenage girl. "Droplet kissed me!"

After a few seconds, Flaire stopped and sat up. She looks tired when her eyes became glossed and tightened her hands. She must be oblivious of this for the years Team Elemental was active. The times Droplet became bright purple when something related with him and Flaire was brought up, the awkwardness Droplet made when he is around her, and his signs of love-struck when Flaire compliments him.

She thinks about him and their journeys together. She has to thank him for everything they've been through and that Droplet is her best friend…no, but as something more. As she thinks about, Flaire buried her head to her arms as she hugs her legs together. She began to weep.

"Yet, everything that he gave me…I cannot save his life."

This meant was because of the incident with Flaire's Megastone trial some years before, Droplet was affected with a disease because of the radiation he took when he defeated Flaire's clone. Not only that, the blow he took from the clone was too strong that it broke some of his bones like what happened when blood went out of his mouth. They also took some radiation from the impact, but theirs were just minor, Droplet took the whole blow to himself.

Like what Alastor said, the disease was incurable and that Droplet only has…nine years to live…when the clock hits midnight for Christmas…Droplet will die…Palkia was also concern with this, which is why he tends to talk with Droplet from time-to-time. If he dies, then who will be the next Spacial Guardian? Based on the main base of the higher Elementals, one possessing Elements is rare. Little people possess them as Elements are from the soul, not from blood.

She doesn't know what to do and it is all her fault that this will happen to Droplet. It was all because of that stupid decision…from years ago. Flaire cried herself to sleep.

* * *

In the living room, all of those papers were reports. All of them talk about different Pokémon but they all share similarities. The similarities are that they talk about how that Pokémon died, they all died due to the radiation of Mega Evolution.

* * *

December 23, 20XX  
23:30  
Spacial Rift

"…SO, PLEASE. SAVE MY SPATIAL GUARDIAN. SAVE DROPLET MITO."

"…I don't want this to happen. I know how I can get there without harming the shield that protects your universes. It will take some time and it will be too late for him but I'll try my best to save his life. I don't want his family to experience what I have experienced."

"…THANK YOU…"

* * *

 **Megahearts should be more into this feels trip, Megahearts has a more serious and darker theme than this story. Also, the characters of Megahearts are not safe so there are chances that some of them will be killed. I don't know if I should call Officer Magnezone by his real name, "Buzz Ampere", or should I still call him "Officer Magnezone". Also, you guys can call me "P45".**

 **Way to go Phil, you ruined the moment everyone was waiting for. I think the Droplet fans will kill me for this. No, not just kill, overkill.**

 **This chapter should explain the nature of Elementals as the team didn't focus on what they are really are as they temporarily take a break from their identity and focus on their lives. This should also explain what they go through too.**

 **The Alastor vs Aerodactyl fight was added in the last minute and it is a practice run since the battles of the series I am making have that kind of battles but it is longer than this fight. The fighting style of every characters are based on my experience. Droplet is a jack-of-all-trades, Flaire has high attack but low defenses, Alastor was a glass cannon like Flaire when I got him but I trained him to be a tank and has the highest HP and defense in the team, and Phil has a lot of supportive moves.**

 **Speaking of Megahearts, I'll be publishing the first chapter of that story and the real series soon as Megahearts is actually a spin-off, focusing on Pokémon, of a story that was stuck in my head for several years.**

 **For the second form fans, there will be second form mons in Pokémon Megahearts and in backstories. The only thing is that all of the main characters are in their final stage since it mainly shows Mega Evolutions but second stage mons can be seen in backstories. Scar is the only main character who is in his second stage. Send me puns and I would include them since I love puns and Earwyn's character has a love for puns.**

 **Only two more chapters left…This story was supposed to be for Christmas, but I lack time so it was delayed and went on hiatus. Also, the next chapters will be published on December. Also, on what was happening to me, I was stressed in school work and stuff that made me into a state of depression for several months. While in that state, I was tempted to cut my wrist to ease my pain but I stopped when my parents found out about it before it can leave more scars and lose more blood. Right now, I'm feeling better, I am a Chemical Engineer with a hobby of writing.**

 **I want to address to all of my reviewers, thank you for your support and keeping me happy to continue writing as rereading all of your reviews motivate me to continue even when I'm suffering from writer's block and stress.**

 **Among the nine Elements, what Element is for you (One or two)?  
Water: Element of Peace.  
Fire: Element of Determination.  
Wind: Element of Gentleness.  
Earth: Element of Protection.  
Ice: Element of Leadership.  
Lightning: Element of Justice.  
Holy: Element of Purity.  
Dark: Element of Penance.  
Cosmic: Element of Acceptance**

 **Minako Arisato, Yu Narukami © Atlus**

 **Aragami © Shift**

 **Terra Branford © Square Enix**

 **Athena, Alfred © Me**


End file.
